


Imagination’s Abominations

by blynch30



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Bendy needs love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Henry seems nice, Joey being a jerk, Physical Abuse, Swearing, the great depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 60,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynch30/pseuds/blynch30
Summary: Joey Drew always wanted to be successful in his life, so did Henry. They both agreed that having Bendy come into their world could help them but Joey has other things planned. Should Henry go along with his boss? Or should he avoid the madness that’ll occur at Joey Drew Studios? This is the story of how Bendy the Dancing Demon comes to life.





	1. Who is Joey Drew?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever on this site so please don’t mind any minor mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (WARNING: Some minor physical abuse will occur, some swearing from Henry or Sammy cause it’s the 20s and that seemed normal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STYLE OF WRITING HAS CHANGED IN LATER CHAPTERS. IT WILL NOT LOOK LIKE THIS AND IS EASIER TO READ

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 1: (kinda short :/ )  
Being the head of an animation studio was hard work. There was the constant worry of paying due bills, the annoyance of workers wanting more money and the stress of having to compete with another animation company. This was all child’s play to Joey Drew. He believed if you had enough belief, then you could do anything. You could even cheat death if you really hoped it, which sounded crazy to his peers. People at the studio thought he was a little off and had his head in the clouds but Joey didn’t care. He only wanted to achieve his dream of becoming successful and having his cartoon become a big hit. When he dreamt of something, he dreamed big. Joey would do anything to make his little cartoon devil become a huge star, even if it meant to make a sacrifice from his life. Joey Drew was an ambitious man, one might say. One might say that he was a little overzealous and his hopes were a little far fetched. He wouldn’t let anyone stop him, especially the people didn’t believe that the man was going to go far in the animation industry. Sometimes Joey would lash out at his workers at random times or when something didn’t go right. He hated it when an animator couldn’t stay on model with their story boards. He loathed it when a musician played the wrong note for the background music. And, boy, he filled with rage when someone didn’t give him his morning black coffee. Whenever the tiniest mistake was made, that worker knew that they could possibly lose a limb or even their job. Nobody wanted to get on Joey’s bad side and that was the accepted rule at Sillyvision studios. The animation industry was rough. You could either go big or go home, and Joey wanted to go big. And he lived by three simple yet meaningful words: Dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry this was so short. That’s just because I’m trying something new and I want to make sure I like it. Now let’s move to the next chapter!


	2. A ridiculous drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry starts to get bored and wants to have a little fun with himself. Nothing will go wrong!

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 2:  
An animator sat at his work desk with his feet propped up against the wooden surface in a relaxed manner. He rested a hand against his short brown hair, the single hairs were long enough for him to twirl once around a finger. He went by the name of Henry and he had been working at the studio since the very start. Henry was the one that joined Joey in the planning of the cartoon since they both shared the same dream of creating a hit show. He wanted to create amazing things and show the world that he wasn’t just an artist, he especially wanted to show his father. Henry’s father never believed in him and thought that he should be enlisted in the army and fight for his country. The animator didn’t want that, though. The two men never got along because they were so different and didn’t have the same goals. Henry didn’t care, he just wanted to draw since he had passion and talent for it. Today, however, wasn’t the day that he would be handed a million dollar check for his efforts. It was rather a slow day for Henry; there wasn’t much for him to do since it was almost quitting time. He started to become bored of doing nothing so he decided to distract himself with whatever his eyes laid on first. Henry looked up and was greeted by the smiling, cardboard face of their beloved mascot, Bendy. He wasn’t expecting to see one of the cutouts sitting there and he jumped up in surprise. The fake Bendy didn’t give a reply since he was made of cardboard, he only looked back at him with those soulless pie-cut eyes. After a few seconds of trying to slow his sped up heart, Henry chuckled to himself at how silly he must’ve looked for being scared of a cutout. “Oh those damn things...always creeping up on me,” he said between laughs. Again, Bendy said nothing for his mouth was stuck in his trademark grin. Henry began to imagine sharp teeth in that smile of the devil’s. Then the thought came to him and said out loud,”Why weren’t you made to look like an actual demon, Bendy? I mean you are the devil, for god’s sake. You should look like one.” He sighed when he didn’t get the answer he was looking for. The animator laughed as he imagined Bendy with big wings on his back, sharp fangs in his smile, and his height would’ve grown. He picked up a pencil and began drawing their cartoon mascot as a terrifying thing from the depths of Hell. After a few minutes of sketching humorously, Henry dropped his pencil and admired his work. The demon on the paper had all the features the man thought of and nobody should see his art, especially Joey. Bendy truly look scary! “Well, he ain’t a little devil darlin’ no more..that’s for sure,” Henry said to himself. “That doesn’t look like stayin’ on model to me,” A voice suddenly spoke behind him which made Henry jump out of his chair. “AGH!” He screamed. He whipped his head around to see the man he wished last to see, Joey Drew. “Holy shit, Drew! Don’t scare me like that ever again!” Henry angrily yelled at his boss, he shrank a little when realizing he shouldn’t raise his voice to a superior figure. Joey only rolled his brown eyes in response. “Don’t go off model!” He quickly grabbed Henry’s demonic doodle and studied it closely. Joey’s face recoiled when he finished and acted like he just read the date he’ll die. “I can’t believe you’d draw something so...so..so repulsive! Bendy is supposed to be a harmless guy, not a monster! Throw this paper away immediately, Henry!” Joey yelled back and he shoved the paper into my chest. I laughed at the man, who gave me a puzzled look as I rested my hand on my knees and wheezed. “Oh Joey, that was just a joke. I got bored! You can’t really blame me since you put me at a dead end hallway to do work,” I said, trying to ease the tension. “Besides, I think I kinda like Bendy this way. Sure it’s ain’t child friendly but it’s different.” Joey rolled his eyes and sighed. He gave my drawing one last look and started to chuckle a little. “Ehhh guess you’re right, Henry. I like the detail on the wings. Very demonic and real,” he laughed. We stood there for an uncomfortable silence of five seconds until a thought came to my head. It was a stupid and silly thought but I guessed it would be okay to share with my boss. I began to laugh as I began to speak,”Ya know what? It would be much easier if Bendy was here instead of goin’ ‘round and tellin’ us to stay on model. He could be standin’ right there in front of me and make all kind of poses to help us draw ‘em.” I seemed to have grabbed Joey’s attention, for he was listening to every word that came out of my mouth. He put a hand to his mustache and commenced his thought process. I could practically see the gears in his head shifting and turning as he pondered my ridiculous idea. Then the lightbulb turned on above his head. “Henry, do you realize that’s actually one of the best ideas you’ve ever came up with?” He asked. Shit. I should’ve kept my mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope more ideas come to me soon and that the chapters will be longer. Onto the next chapter!


	3. A brand new idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Joey start to daydream a new idea.

Imagination’s Abominations   
Chapter 3:  
Joey had his hands on Henry’s shoulders, the man had a wacky grin on his face that would’ve put the little devil’s to shame. Henry felt a little uneasy now with his boss leaning in a bit to close to his liking and tried backing away, but Joey kept wouldn’t let him budge. “Uh..Joe? Can ya maybe, oh I dunno, stop breathin’ so close to my face? I can tell that you ate something with garlic in ya lunch,” Henry said, still trying to wriggle his way out of Joey’s hold. “And what do ya mean by my idea being so great?” Joey’s grin stretched out as he shook his employee like he was a rag doll. “Oh Henry, how can you not see that was brilliant thinking! We could bring Bendy into our world! Just think: we wouldn’t have to worry about making sure everything looked right from memory because he’d be with us!” He suddenly stopped rambling and looked Henry right into his soul. Then the man spoke again,”Think of all...the MONEY WE WOULD BE COLLECTING! The public would go insane to see a real live cartoon walking around the streets! Think of the headlines, the radio shows, the attention, just about anything you can imagine! Everyone would be lining up to see live shows of little Bendy. All we gotta do is start right away on this project and it’s gonna be just you and me.” Joey was practically leaking with excitement and could probably explode at any second now from it. He even began to dance a little jig. Henry couldn’t believe that his dumb idea actually started to sound good and began to agree with his boss about bringing Bendy to life. But before he could say he agreed, another thought came to mind and he became concerned. “But what about the cartoons? People would get angry about the show being cancelled and we wouldn’t be able to compete with other companies. We could lose a lotta money, Joey,” I said. This made the boss stop dancing around the room and stand in place. “Hm, you’re right about that.” Then Joey grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started to write something down for later notice. “Well we could always balance both. It would take a long time to actually find a way to bring Bendy here. I think we should do this as a hobby instead of completely abandoning the cartoon, that way both things will be done!” He exclaimed. Henry seemed to like the idea and he nodded his head. “Or we could finish the cartoon and then a few years later make a live action film. Bet we’d make a fortune from that,” he joked, hoping that another certain company didn’t already think of that. Joey laughed and agreed. For the next few hours, the two men continued to throw around some ideas for their new future and both imagined what it would be like to have be successful. Henry had always wanted to move into a bigger house and start a family with his wife while Joey just wanted the power and fame. They were different dreams but they both satisfied them. “We could put Bendy on a Broadway show. Heh, I can already see him dancin’ around in his tutu for thousands of people across the nation. Everyone’s gonna love him,” Henry said with a huge smile. “I just know it.” Bendy meant a lot to the animator, he was the one that created him in the first place. He really wanted this to happen for him and his boss, but he also wanted to meet his favorite character in the flesh-or ink. Henry couldn’t wait to get started on the project. Suddenly, the chime of a clock interrupted his train of thought and Henry looked up to realize that it was time for him to leave work. He started to collect his things and coat from his work area and shook Joey’s hand. “Well it’s been fun doin’ this, Joe. Hope we can make this dream a reality,” he said as he shook. Joey shook his hand back with another huge grin on his face and answered,”Oh don’t you worry, Henry, it’s gonna happen! You just gotta wait.” The men ended their leaving rituals and Henry made his way to the break room to clock himself out. He passed a Bendy cardboard cutout standing in the middle of the hall and stopped to look at it. A smirk stretched across his face and the man sighed. “I’ll be seein’ you real soon, Bendy o’ pal,” he said. “Real soon.” Henry looked around to make sure nobody saw this awkward moment between a man and a cutout, luckily nobody did. He then arrived at the break room and did the usual thing of clocking out and headed home. 

Joey still stood in Henry’s office alone. Then he ran as fast as he could, avoiding any human contact with other employees and arrived at his own office. The boss strode over to a work desk and flung everything off of it, including filled coffee mugs and important bills that wait to be paid. The items collided with the floor with a loud banging noise that rang all through the first floor of the studio, many workers looked up from what they were doing with concern. Joey didn’t care about the mess and grabbed a piece of paper to start sketching a new idea that came to his probably psychotic mind. “We’re gonna need lots of ink for ya Bendy,” he said to himself as he scribbled down lightning fast. “Lots and lots of it.” His hand stopped its fluid motion and Joey held up his masterpiece. On the paper was a large machine with a huge faucet looking thing attached to it. Gears sat just above the faucet and a tank with the words INK labeled it. “We’re gonna need an Ink Machine™️.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually getting hooked onto writing this oops


	4. Linda, I have an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a made up side story, we meet Henry’s lovely wife, Linda. He confesses his big plan and hopes she agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new style! I don’t like it so much but if it makes everyone happy, then that makes me happy. Hope you enjoy :)

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 4:  
Few hours later, Henry was very jubilant when he got home from work. He had a skip in each step he took as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

His living space wasn’t the biggest nor was it the best looking in the world. But he and his wife didn’t mind at all since they knew it was temporary until Henry’s revenue grew and they could live happily together in a big house. Small apartments were common in this era, the economy was growing and so was the culture. 

Henry unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by a lovely smell coming from the kitchen. His wife was cooking his favorite meal, lasagna. She didn’t hear the door open, for she was listening to jazzy music from the record player. The animator dropped his things and sneaked up behind his wife, then giving her the biggest surprise with a hug. She squealed in consternation and whipped around to find her husband with the goofiest grin on his face. “Henry! Don’t ever do that again, you scared me half to death!” The woman gave the chuckling man a small push but was immediately showered by kisses and hugs again. “Oh I’m sorry, Linda! I just was happy to see my lovely wife, that’s all,” he cooed softly as he kissed her again. 

Linda stuck out her tongue at him and annoyingly said,”You don’t have to scare me like that, though! You know how I get scared easily-“ Henry laughed again and put a finger to her lips. Linda’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “Now now, doll. I got a surprise for you but please sit down for this..it’s really big. You’re gonna like it,” he said. The irritated woman raised an eyebrow but decided to not question it and obediently sat down. Henry also took a seat and clasped his hands together.

“Now, I know that I shouldn’t be giving you huge news this late at night..but you’ll really like this. Joey and I were planning this all day today and we thought..” he decided to pause for dramatic effect. Henry practically had his wife clinging onto her stool in anticipation. “We thought it would be amazing to bring Bendy into our world!” He threw his hands up in the air and made little jazz hands to give the ol’ razzle dazzle effect to his news. 

Linda hadn’t spoken after he finished, her lips were partially parted but no words came out. She put a hand to head and took awhile to process what she just heard. After a few seconds of thinking, Linda finally found the words. “Y-you’d bring Bendy into..into this world? How would you do that? Why would you do that? I don’t understand, Henry,” she struggled to say. Henry grabbed his wife’s hands gently and started to massage them to soothe her. “Babe, I know it sounds crazy but please just think about it. If we bring Bendy here, we could put on live shows and he would be a big help to the animation process, too. Everyone would want to see their favorite cartoon devil walking around on stage and I’m sure you would! Now please believe in me, I need you,” he said, trying to convince her. 

Linda didn’t say anything and just stared at her husband. But after another few silent seconds, she shook her head and said,”Fine. Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want you to be obsessing about this so much..I also don’t trust that Joey Drew.” Henry’s smile grew wide and he happily picked up his wife, spinning her around and around. “Oh thank you thank you thank you babe! I promise you that we’ll become huge and move out of this shithole!” He then laughed at her comment about his boss, he knew that Joey was something else and didn’t argue. He was pleased that she agreed. 

He wrapped one arm around her legs and another around her back, bridal style. Then started to carry her into the bedroom and gently set her on the soft bed. Henry planted a soft kiss on her forehead and climbed into bed with her. “Goodnight honey. We’re gonna be millionaires soon, don’t you worry,” he said softly. Shortly, the man fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams about becoming rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEET  
> (Shit I should’ve described what Linda looked like I’m so sorry)  
> (WAIT I REALIZED THEY COMPLETELY ABANDONED THE LASAGNA HAHA NOO)(I am so sorry this story is such a mess I need to be better)


	5. Building our machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey begins his work on the ink machine and something completely unplanned happens.

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 5:  
Joey Drew wanted to get started on his project very quickly. He couldn’t work at all, for he was excited and filled with overwhelming joy. He decided it was best to wait until it was time for everyone else to leave work. The man didn’t bother saying goodbye to anyone like he usually did. He just sat in his office and watched them all leave one by one. The front door closed for the last time and Joey rocketed out of his seat with overwhelming joy. “Finally!” He shouted. He ran over to a Bendy cutout in the hall and hugged it tightly. If it were alive, it would be struggling under Joey’s firm hold. “I’m gonna become a millionaire! And it would be all because of you, you little devil darlin’!” But then he realized something: how would he get started? He knew nothing about bringing fictional characters into the real world and he didn’t have the skills of taking care of something living, especially himself. “I’m gonna need some help,” he said to nobody. “What’s a place to get some knowledge about things?” Joey pondered this thought till the easy thought came to him. He could always rent books from the local library down the street and be back in an hour. It might take him all night to do research alone, but it’s only the beginning. Henry and Joey’s dream will come true soon and patience was key. He hoped it was going to be worth the wait. Joey picked up his belongings and was on his way out the door and too his car. 

Joey Drew came back to the studio with a bag filled with books on machinery, satanic rituals, and child care. He also got a book about a man that fell madly in love with a woman, but later died from a gunshot while swimming in a pool. Buckets and buckets filled with pure ink sat in the bags. To make a cartoon, lots of ink was required. Mechanical parts were also a needed essential and Joey got a large pile of them. He felt satisfied with his selections and delve into work immediately. It was rough for a man who never did handy work in his life. Things kept falling apart every time he tried something. The ink constantly leaked and Joey’s clothes became completely stained with black. The books that were rented became confusing like they were a different language. But all of this made Joey work harder than ever before. He saw mistakes as a way to improve his work and succeed. He used this attitude to help himself in the animation industry and it’s been a big part of it ever since the start. 

Joey worked hours and hours into the night without stopping, he was determined to finish until Bendy was standing in front of him. But alas, the man’s body was becoming worn out and wouldn’t let him continue working so he decided it was best to put things to a halt. “Maybe I could continue tomorrow,” he said with a yawn. Joey checked his watch and his eyes bulged when it read 3:30. “Golly, I really should do this tomorrow.” He then began to gather his things together in a neat pile in the corner of the room. Nobody should see this when they walk in tomorrow for work. They would start to question why there were strange books and mechanical parts strewn around the room. Before he walked out, Mr. Drew hammered a few boards in the doorway of the room to make it blocked off from other people. He made up his mind to tell them that something needed to be fixed and will be ready for use momentarily. 

For the next few days, people would walk by the room for the ink machine and question why they couldn’t get in. They became annoyed when they found out Joey lied about it needing maintenance. “Heh..sorry everyone but this room is off limits for the week. There was..uh..a burst pipe. Yeah..a pipe flooded the room and it will be ready soon!” He would nervously say. “Sorry for the inconvenience!” It soon became harder and harder to keep everyone at bay. Joey became more stressed every time they demanded to get in. This secret was even kept from Henry, who was in on the plan. Henry didn’t like that his partner was going behind his back doing risky business and always demanded to know why he wasn’t helping. Joey could do nothing but lie that the blocked off room wasn’t part of the plan. He felt bad that he had to lie to his best friend. He wished he didn’t use one of the important rooms of the studio. But every night, Joey could look forward that he would be able to work on the machine. 

He worked hard till the sun rose for the next day. He worked so hard until the ink machine finally sat in front of him and he basked in its glory. It was huge and looked exactly like the one on his blueprint. A big nozzle was at the front and ready to spew out any fresh ink, gears to help control the machine stood out, and a large tank held gallons of its black substance. Joey was proud of his work and a large grin sat on his face. “Time to test it!” He said happily. 

After reading from the ritual books, Joey felt ready to test out his first attempt to create Bendy. He drew a small, chalk pentagram on the wooden floor and placed lit candles in each place. Opening a book of satanic instructions, the man began to chant words that weren’t understandable. (Forgive me please) “Te ke..mi shendy...I summon you oh mighty Bendy!” Nothing happened. The machine didn’t create any ink nor did it budge. What went wrong? Joey was sure he did everything right; nothing made any sense. He was about to give up when suddenly he heard gears turning. The man turned around and saw that the machine was producing a small amount of ink. It was working! Joey ran over to the tiny splatter of ink and tried to pick it up in his hands to observe it. The blob wasn’t exactly what he wanted but Joey decided to see this as progress, one step closer to having Bendy here. It was actually adorable to look at with its small size. “Well..you aren’t what I wanted. But I like you anyway,” he said to the blob. It unexpectedly started to wiggle and shake in his hands, causing him to drop it in fear. It fell to the floor with a comical splat and stopped moving. 

But then it started to creep it’s way toward Joey like water would on concrete. The ink puddle stopped at his foot, a small form shaped itself to make it look like a tiny person with no legs. “It’s alive...ITS ALIIIIVE!! HAHA I DID IT! I CREATED LIFE!” Joey picked up the tiny ink glob and danced around the room with it. He even kissed it a few times, getting the sticky and probably poisonous substance in his mouth. But he didn’t care if he had poison in his system, he was happy that he finally was able to create life. Joey couldn’t wait to show Henry his progress. The splatter was placed in a jar to conceal it from moving anywhere else and tucked away in his bag. “I created liiife! I created liife!” He sang as he danced. “Uh huh uh huh yeahhh.” Joey was starting to look less like a professional person and more like a lunatic with his awkward moving around. But that didn’t matter, either.  
It was time to show Henry that he built the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make this close to the 1920s-30s era. I just learned a lot more of it and I wanted to blend it in since Bendy looks like an old Mickey Mouse cartoon (which was made in 1928). Plus I love the 1920s it always fascinated me. It really ties in with the aesthetic of the game and I love it!! Also I do not know where batim actually takes place, I’m just going to make it New York because I usually think of New York when talkin about the 1920s plus NYC is cool. Onto the next chapter! (HEADS UP: next chapter is way longer)


	6. Sacrifices Have to be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry heads back to work and Joey has something to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made the setting in New York City cause idk where the game actually takes place. I always think of jazzy NYC when hearing about the 1920s. Also I’m trying to create the aesthetic of the 1920s-30s since old Mickey Mouse cartoons came out in 1928 and bendy has that vibe. I might make references to the era so if you don’t understand something, please feel free to ask!

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 6:  
Henry woke up from a decent nights sleep and yawned. He cringed from smelling last nights dinner breath and regretted forgetting to brush his teeth before going to bed. His wife, Linda, still slept peacefully next to him and her perfect light brown hair swept over her face gently. Her tranquil breathing could be heard, her nose making tiny noises like a whistle would. The husband smiled at the adorable sight of his beloved sleeping so soundly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Then she smiled.

She was somewhat a person these days would consider a flapper. Linda wore makeup, short dresses, and danced to the popular jazz music. Although, she didn’t smoke nor did she want to become independent without her husband. She loved him very much and that’s all that mattered. 

Linda sort of reminded Henry of another character the studio had created to create opposition from Bendy. She was an angel, Alice Angel. Alice was a kind, sweet, and lovely angel who always wanted to create goodness in the world. But there was a slight problem: she was a fallen angel from Heaven. Alice had small devil horns placed on her head under a halo that floated overtop. It was a strange concept but Henry liked the character. Whenever she was onscreen, it was always hilarious to watch her interact with Bendy. The little devil would get angry at her good deeds and try to mess them up, then it was a whole process of jokes and fixing everything before it got worse. 

Henry was snapped out of his thoughts about Alice from the loud beeping of his alarm clock on the nightstand. He groaned when he realized it was time to get ready for work and slapped the clock to stop it from blaring it’s annoying noises. “Morning grumpy,” his wife laughed. “Didn’t you promise that you were going to make us a lot of money? Why should you complain?” 

Henry groaned again and flopped back onto the bed with a thump. “I don’t wanna go...Me tired..” he said with a pillow in his face. Linda got up from her laying position and walked over to the other side of Henry. There was a glass of water sitting on the bedside table and she picked it up. “Don’t make me throw this at you,” she jokingly threatened, she knew he hated being splashed with water. Henry’s eyes widened and he shot up from the bed. “I’m up! I’m up!” He yelled, his reaction was given a laugh from his wife. Henry kissed her cheek again and went on his way to get ready for work while Linda prepared a small breakfast for two.  
-time jump-  
After an hour of chatting and eating eggs with bacon, Henry drove to work in his Ford. He loved having the ability to drive anywhere he wanted to, his car created all kinds of freedom. It was a new idea and he mentally thanked whoever thought of creating automobiles. He watched the buildings go past him as he drove from the corner of his eye. They ranged from big buildings to smaller ones, each unique in architectural design and purpose. New York was a strange place to him, people always needed to get somewhere or always wanted to get somewhere in life. 

Henry arrived at the studio a few minutes later with time to spare. He was always the one to get there earlier than most people but he was a bit eager to see his boss today and ask if he was still involved in their project. He got out of his car and walked in the front doors. Sillyvision studios looked small from the outside in the neighborhood of other businesses, except there were lots of floors beneath the surface; there were lots of secrets. Those secrets were to be made and not to be told.

Henry noticed that the parking lot was completely empty except for his car and another. Usually, there were sometimes a few cars with his but there weren’t any today. He found it to be quite strange as he walked into the studio. “Joey, why isn’t anyone here? I thought we had a new episode to release today-Joey? Where are you?” He asked but got no response. Where was that annoying boss? He started to walk around the studio, looking into empty rooms and hallways but never finding his boss. He walked past the boarded up room and stopped when he noticed something moving. It was tall and skinny like Joey’s figure but his look was distorted by a thick, black coating of..ink? Whoever it happened to be was moving around a gigantic machine, which was also covered in ink. “Joey? Is that you? What the hell happened?” The ink covered body jumped in surprise when they heard a noise and turned around. “Henry! Oh geez you really scared me. I thought you were my property owner telling me that I haven’t payed my bills yet..uh..you didn’t hear that,” Joey said, looking around nervously. 

The man seemed to have changed over a few days. He was always looking over his shoulder when he worked as if someone was watching him from behind. He never interacted with any of the workers as much as he used to and would stay in his office longer than usual. Joey looked completely disheveled and deranged with his body covered in ink. Henry knew that people saw his boss as strange and always ignored the comments but he was now starting to see him under a whole new light. He couldn’t put any words together to say anything, Joey noticed this and spoke for him,”yes..I know I look a bit odd but don’t worry! This is for the plan! I stayed up late at night after many shifts building this machine, the ink machine. It’s gonna help us create Bendy since he requires lots of ink.” 

He gestured to the large machine, which remained turned off for now. Henry didn’t like something this big to be in the studio; he also didn’t like that Joey went behind everyone’s back to create something this ridiculous. Everything about his plan was ridiculous, he was being ridiculous. Then he noticed the pentagram on the floor and started to feel very uneasy. “I dunno Joe..what if this starts to create problems? People ain’t gonna like this big hunk of metal sitting in one of the rooms of the studio. Plus..you’re doing risky business..” he said, hinting at the pentagram. 

Joey rolled his eyes at Henry’s negativity and he didn’t like that he was against his plans. They were both supposed to be partners and agreed to do whatever it took to create Bendy. “It may seem bad, Henry but it really isn’t. We’re almost there! Remember: this is for Bendy. Oh wait I almost forgot! I wanted to show you something,” he said, then he walked over to a table with a small glass jar sitting on top. He picked it up and walked back over to Henry.

The glass jar was filled with a black substance that sloshed around as he walked over. It looked like ink. “Uh...what? It’s just ink, Joey.” Henry said unamused. “Nothin’ great about that.” Joey started to laugh at his comment and shook his head. “No no it’s not ‘just ink’. It’s special! I made it last night from the machine. Watch closely now.” He knelt down to the ground and opened the jar, pouring its content on the wooden floor. “I’ve decided to name him Squishy. He shall be mine.” Henry didn’t understand what was going on until the ink actually started to move on it’s own. “I don’t see what the point of th-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IT’S MOVING!” He yelled. 

Joey could only laugh at his companion’s reaction when the blob of ink started to rub itself affectionately on his shoe. “GET IT OFF ME!!” Henry shrieked. It looked like it was time to rescue him from the tiny ink monster’s adorable wrath so Joey scooped it back up into the jar. “Well, it’s good that you both met each other.” He said. “Now that’s out of the way, we can start to really make things work. If this ritual was only able to create Squishy, then we need something more powerful then that.” 

Henry tried to recollect his thoughts after being so scared from a harmless splat of ink and then attempted to process what he had just heard. “Joey..this is crazy. Why would we need to use satanic rituals just to bring Bendy to life. He isn’t something from Hell..well he is in the cartoon but I wouldn’t consider him something like a bad creature,” he said. 

“No. You don’t understand, Henry. We need this. There’s no other way to do this, a ritual is the closest thing I’ve got to making this right. Just please understand me and I promise you that we’ll make this work,” Joey pleaded. Henry was about to get up and leave the studio but he saw the look on his boss’s face. He didn’t know another way create the Dancing Demon so he sighed and nodded his head. “Alright. Let’s do this shit..what’s the first thing,” Henry asked.

Joey smirked and flipped open one of the books about rituals and sacrifices. “Well this here book states that we need a sacrifice,” he says. Henry raised an eyebrow and replied,”what kind of sacrifice?” He started to become afraid of the answer. His boss understood why he was afraid and tried to put it in the best way he could. “A human sacrifice..” he said with a cringe. “Good god Joey you said this would be a good thing.” “Alright well I’m sorry that there’s no other way!” The two men stared at each other for a little while with no other conversation. You could hear the fans whirring in the background. It stayed like that until Joey started to get up and told Henry that he figured something out and will be back soon. He walked out of the room, leaving his partner still sitting with his face in his palms. “Please Joey don’t screw this up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas this is a lot of fun. Thank you for the feedback it really makes my day! That’s all folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Try, Try, Try Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair are at it nonstop this time and won’t give up until they create Bendy. Poor Henry gets beaten up by ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn’t too long and overwhelming for anyone. I just have so many ideas and I get too excited. Lots of time jumps cause I get lazy. Please let me know if I should make these a bit shorter

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 7:  
Few hours passed and Joey still wasn’t back. Henry was starting to think of leaving the studio and never coming back, maybe leaving the state with his wife and change his name. He just wanted to avoid this nonsense. All of this moving away thoughts were diminished when the man of the hour came back with a large bag. Henry saw the bag and looked away from it, immediately knowing what was inside and not wanting to know how Joey was able to get it. His boss didn’t want to say anything, either, and made things easier. 

He carried the body into the ink machine room and carefully put it down on the ground in front of the machine. “Okay, let’s get started. Would you please pass me that lighter over there?” Joey asked, pointing to a small, gray lighter which was sitting on a table across the room. Henry still didn’t like any of this but he obeyed his boss and grabbed the lighter. He handed it to him and was given a small smile from Joey. “Now we light the candles,” he said. The man started to light each candle and they all started to emit a glow from the flames. He picked up the body bag and unzipped it, revealing a small boy inside. His eyes were closed shut and his skin was as pale as a piece of chalk. He was dressed nicely like he just came from a funeral, that was probably where he was before. Henry internally cringed at the thought of Joey stealing a body from a peaceful event.

The boss carefully brought the young boy out of the body bag and placed him on the center of the pentagram on the floor. “Okay..okay yes this should do it. This is what was missing,” Joey said. He opened his book of rituals again and commenced the ritual. (Excuse me again) “te ke..somno ritum per dax ritum. Te ke..somno ritum per dax ritum. TE KE SOMNO RITUM PER DAX RITUM.” His voice grew louder as he chanted the spell more and more. Blood leaked from his nose and his eyes rolled back into his head as if he was possessed. Every candle’s flame burned more, the pentagram started to glow, and the ink machine started to turn on. Even the room around them started to shake like an earthquake. 

Henry couldn’t believe what was happening, it looked as if he was in a horror film and things were about to get worse for him. He wanted to close his eyes and hide but another part of him wanted to watch what was about to happen. Suddenly, the room slowed down it’s shaking, the candles blew themselves out, and the ink machine poured something out. Joey rubbed his eyes, which were back to their regular place and he went to check what was summoned. 

A small, black creature slumped on the floor. It’s head shape looked like Bendy’s but it looked sort lopsided. The body wasn’t similar to the little Devil either. It was Bendy yet he wasn’t perfect and this made Henry upset. “This doesn’t look like Bendy. Joey, did you do the correct spell?” He asked his boss, angrily. Joey inspected the ink creature closely and his eyes grew wide. “Oh. I don’t understand what went wrong..well you know what they say: if ya don’t successfully create an ink demon, try, try again!” He said, attempted to lighten the mood. 

“Nobody says that.” Henry rolled his eyes and looked at the amalgamation Bendy. It kept dripping ink and didn’t look like it was going to move. “Let’s just destroy this thing before it tries anything weird. I don’t like the looks of it,” he said. Joey didn’t agree with what Henry planned to do, but he looked at the creature again and decided it would be best to put it out of its misery. “There should be a fire ax somewhere around here. Maybe you could use that to get rid of him,” he said. 

Henry nodded and went to look for the fire axe. Meanwhile, Joey somberly looked at the abomination of a cartoon. He almost felt sorry for it, he hated that they failed and that it looked very ugly. “Why couldn’t you be perfect..what went wrong? We were so close,” he said to it in a quiet yet sad tone. The melted Bendy didn’t say anything, it just sat there and stared off into nothing. The man sighed and watched Henry come back into the room, holding the large axe. “Alright let’s get rid of this ugly son of a bitch,” he stated. Henry raised the axe above his head and was about to bring it down hard when the ugly Bendy started to make a strange noise. It sounded like a mix of gurgling and growling. The man with the axe wasn’t sure why he stopped himself from swinging but he felt like it was trying to say something to him. “Why’dja stop?” Joey asked from behind. “I don’t know..”

The little abomination decided that this moment was the best moment to strike. It raised its melting arms and made a very loud and ear piercing screech. It was so loud that both men had to cover their ears in fear that their eardrums would burst from the frequency. Then the pile of goop surged forward to Henry and bit his leg. Somehow it was painful even though it was entirely made out of ink and the man screamed. “AGH WHAT THE HELL!” He tried to pry off the ink monster but it had a strong hold of his pant leg, it’s only teeth almost sinking into his flesh. “GET THIS THING OFF OF ME JOEY!” He screamed at Joey, who could only stand in shock. “DO SOMETHING IDIOT!” The boss took a deep breath and held in all of fears, then quickly grabbed the axe on the floor. “HIT THE DAMN THING! AGH NOW ITS BITING MY SKIN!” Henry screamed again. Joey didn’t want to hesitate so he slammed the axe’s metal blade down on the ink monster with hard force. It shrieked and dissolved into a puddle after being hit.

The two men were panting hard after the events and chose to rest on the floor. “Why..do these...inky things keep attacking me?” Henry said between huffs. He inspected his leg, which was now wrapped in gauze to stop the bleeding. Joey didn’t speak, he was in deep thought of his question. Why did everything he created feel the need to attack his partner? Was it because he was a stranger to them? “I think it’s because I’m the one that created them. They believe that I’m like a father figure and you’re a threat,” he said, creating a hypothesis. Henry didn’t want the real Bendy to hate him, he was the one that drew him in the first place so he should be loved. It sounded ridiculous to be upset about whether a cartoon character liked him or not but it mattered to him. Bendy must like him.  
-time jump-  
Hours had passed, both animator and producer had gotten up from their lying positions and kept trying to create a successful Bendy. Every time, they failed and failed. They either created a sloppy mess of a character or a very hostile one; none of this stopped them from trying. It was a never ending cycle of lighting candles, moving bodies, performing spells and killing failed creations. Joey just performed one last spell until Henry finally snapped. “This is gettin’ ridiculous, Joe. Nothin’s workin’. They keep comin’ out completely wrong and wantin’ to kill me. We have to stop,” he said angrily. His boss looked up from his book to meet his friend’s eyes and frowned. “Oh cmon Henry we can’t stop now! That last one was almost perfect and we’re so close..we’re so close.” Joey was constantly begging him to do something and it felt like deja vu. Henry checked his watch and found that it was getting late. He thought about leaving but then had another thought: it couldn’t hurt to try just one more time. 

“Alright one more time. If this doesn’t work, I’m going home and we can forget about this project. Issat clear, Drew?” Henry asked. Joey nodded his head and shook his friend’s hand firmly. “Deal.” He went over to pick up one of the books and opened it. “I don’t believe I ever looked in this book. I hope there’s something in here that could help,” he said. Henry took the book from his hands and began to read over the book about satanic rituals. The whole subject made his skin crawl, the idea of bringing beings from another world didn’t seem right to him. His eyes skimmed over pages until he found something interesting and motioned Joey to take a look. “This says that we should have a different kind of sacrifice. Something that would..’help appease the gods’..whatever the hell that means,” he explained. “Eh sounds like a bunch of hooplah to me.” 

Joey scratched his chin in thought and answered,”No no this is what we need. We need to find items that kinda relate to Bendy and to help create some kind of image for this to work.” He quickly grabbed a pen and paper and began to scribble something down, a list. “Alright I need you to grab me these things: a gear, one of the Bendy plushies we make, a book I wrote, an ink jar, one of Sammy Lawrence’s records, and a wrench. While you go do that, I’ll work on something else. Ready..break!” Joey gave the list to Henry and without another word, he sprinted to a different room and left the man alone. 

Henry was beyond confused but sighed as he went to find all of the items on the list. It was like following a grocery shopping list made by his wife and he hated doing that. -time jump- A few minutes passed, Henry found all of the needed tools and came back to Joey, who was in a room filled with pedestals that were fit for a shrine. “Place the items on these pedestals and this should do it.” Henry obeyed his orders and watched Joey move around the room at lightning speeds. He flicked on a switch and immediately sprinted back to the ink machine room, swiping his friend’s arm along the way. They were about to perform the last ritual of the night when the animator mustered up the courage and asked,”Hey..could I be the one that mainly does this?” Joey paused from lighting the candles and looked at him with a puzzled look. “May I ask why?” He asked back. Henry began to feel sweat on the back of his neck. “Well.. Uh..I dunno I guess I want to try this on my own.” He was lying through his teeth all because he wanted Bendy to favor him and not Joey. The logic of the creator having all of the love didn’t make sense but he wanted to test it and not get hurt again. His boss didn’t seem to have a problem with it and he waved his assistant along to begin. 

-another time jump cause I’m lazy-  
Henry finished the ritual, his eyes rolled back to their original place and he wiped the blood coming from is nose like a person with telekinesis. Both men were absolutely still and waited for the machine to spew out another possible failure. Neither of them said a thing as they watched the faucet very closely. As if it understood and wanted to please them, the ink machine began its process of creation. Ink poured out from the faucet and a blob slapped on the floor. They held their breath. An arm began to shape itself, then a leg, then another leg and arm, soon a head was morphed. The men couldn’t believe what they were witnessing. They just created a perfect Bendy. They just created some perfect history. They just created a perfect profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun guys thank you for the helpful feedback. I love updating this story. That’s all folks! Tune in for next chapter!


	8. The Fearful Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy doesn’t like his new surroundings so much and doesn’t like his creators at first, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was long!! Also sorry if there’s ever a huge gap when I’m constantly updating and then not updating for a few days. I’m in school still so it’s kind of hard to balance it, plus I don’t always get ideas coming to me. This chapter is kind of boring to me but don’t worry it will pick up very soon!

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 8:  
Bendy felt like the whole world was spinning around him. His eyes couldn’t focus on one thing and make it stop. Everything felt fuzzy and strange, like static on a tv or radio. He put his gloved hands close to his face and realized that they didn’t look two dimensional like they usually were. Then he noticed that the room he was in wasn’t black and white like he usually saw. It was a completely different shade-or different shades. They were too bright and overwhelming since they weren’t all the same.

Everything about this was odd, especially the fact that he was breathing in and out. It took time to adjust the idea of letting in oxygen and then letting out carbon dioxide, he never had to do that before. Was this real life or was he dreaming a terrible dream? He felt fear creep up his back and sink into his inky skin, making it crawl. He missed Boris and his comforting warmth, his comforting smile. He hated to think of it but he admitted missing Alice and her kind words that sometimes felt like acid to the little devil.

Bendy didn’t like being in a new place, particularly a new place with new faces.  
He looked at the two men, who seemed like they couldn’t control themselves from their excitement they held inside. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod we did it!!!!” They yelled to each other. Then they grabbed each other’s hands and danced around the room like a happily married couple. This confused the little dancing devil and sort of scared him. He wanted to tell them to stop making him feel this way. It was difficult to let the words escape his lips since he wasn’t used to being here.

“H-hey. He-hey you tw-wo!” Bendy was surprised to hear his own voice, he thought it didn’t sound a little high pitched but not too squeaky. The two men stopped their dancing and both turned their heads to where the voice came from. Now that he had their complete attention, Bendy decided to stand strong. “W-where..where a-am I? Wh-ho are you-you?” Then he realized something even more important. “Where’s Boris?” He asked.

Henry and Joey couldn’t believe their ears and eyes. Their creation was alive and talking! Talking to them! They looked at each other again and squealed like two teenage girls meeting their celebrity idol. “He’s talking to us oh my god!!” Henry giggled. “I gotta write everything down! I bet that this will make history!” Joey beamed. Bendy didn’t like any of this, he felt so threatened. Joey approached Bendy to try and grab him so he could get a closer look at him.

The little cartoon backed up from the man leaning over him until his back hit the wall. He had nowhere to run and was cornered. Two big hands suddenly latched onto his small waist and he was lifted into the air. Joey inspected the poor ink creature very close and grinned at him widely. “I can’t believe we did this. This is amazing haha!” He exclaimed. Bendy didn’t think this was amazing, he did not like being held by a stranger nor did he like being looked at so closely. The devil tried to pry his way out of the stranger’s grasp, pushing down on his hands to hoist himself up but he was too weak with his noodly ink arms. “Let me go! Ngh- Let go of me!” Bendy pleaded between grunts and pushing. He was acting like a small child who hated being held. The weird man had a perplexed look on his face but then laughed at him.

“Well it’s going to be surely noted that you are a feisty one, my friend,” Joey chuckled. “We’re gonna have to fix that.” Henry thought it was a bit odd of Joey not letting poor Bendy down, his boss just looked so mesmerized by the toon’s looks and actions. He didn’t like that he could be hurting his creation. “Joey..he doesn’t like that. Put him down please,” Henry said. Joey whipped his head to face him with angry eyes. “Can’t you see that I’m just examining him? I need to make sure that this one isn’t another defect!” He yelled back. Henry’s eyebrows furrowed, now he was really getting mad.

“Put.him.down.now,” he demanded, trying to remain calm but held a firm tone. Bendy was really struggling now, all he wanted to do was run away from these two mean men and never return. But where would he run? He first needed answers. He needed to find Boris..and maybe Alice if he was feeling nice at the moment. Bendy tried to come up with a quick plan while the men argued.

“Joey, listen to me. PUT THE DAMN DEVIL DOWN YOU’RE HURTING HIM,” Henry yelled louder. He tried to swipe at his boss but was kicked in the stomach by a shoe. He growled, almost sounding primitive, and punched Joey in the eye with a left hook. “LEFT HOOK!” He yelled while punching him, much like a young boy learning how to defend himself. Henry didn’t care that he was hurting Joey because he was hurting what really mattered: Bendy.

While Joey was holding his eye in pain, this gave Bendy the chance to escape but the man still had a hold of him. The little demon had no choice but to chomp hard on Joey’s arm. He bowled in pain and finally let go of his creation. Bendy fell to the floor and sprang up to run right under Joey’s legs like a crazy dog who didn’t want to get a bath. This surprised the man, he tried to get a hold of him but the devil ran like hell. Henry stared at the scene in shock, he didn’t want to interfere again. “Dammit! Henry get him!” The boss yelled at his friend. He held his arm to examine it and found that the devil actually managed to break his skin a little. This whole thing was already getting out of hand, he cursed himself for thinking of that ironic pun. “Curse my ability to create humor out of nowhere..”

Bendy ran quickly out of the room and into the hallways, he had to get out of this madhouse without being hurt again. He had no clue where he was going, the studio was like a maze with no exit. His feet turned and found himself in a corner with only a desk and chair at the end. Bendy felt completely trapped; the devil felt tears of ink pouring down his face and eyes, almost covering them. He was so scared.

Henry went after the devil but didn’t want to frighten him again. He slowed down his pace and started to walk around the studio, looking in rooms and down hallways but had no luck. He was about to go back to the ink machine when he heard crying coming from his area of work. Henry turned his heels around and began to walk slowly to the hallway that faced his “office”. He found Bendy sitting with his knees pressed against his chest and his head was down. This made the 3 ft tall toon look even smaller and Henry felt more sympathetic towards him.

Bendy heard the man coming down the hallway and lifted his head from his knees. Immediately, he started to back himself up from where he was sitting until his back hit a chair behind him. Poor Bendy felt cornered and threatened again, then tried to hide behind the chair. Henry saw this and stopped moving so close to him. “He must be afraid of my size..I should make myself smaller for him to get comfortable..” his brain thought. “I should also take it slow.” He took a knee to show Bendy that he wasn’t so large and wouldn’t hurt him. He gave him a small smile and said,”Shh..hey it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Bendy wouldn’t budge from his position, his whole body shook from the fear pulsing inside. He wasn’t sure he could trust this man. Everything was happening too fast for him to process and made him very overwhelmed.

Henry didn’t want to push it too far, he could tell that Bendy was stressed out. The toon was shivering as if he was in a very cold environment without any warmth. The animator wanted to assure him that he was going to be okay but wasn’t sure how. Should he take things slower? He shouldn’t just leave him here to psyche himself out. Henry thought about it some more until he made the decision to get up slowly.

He walked over to a different side of the hallway and sat against the wall. “I’m going to sit over here so you can have some space. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to but you’re always welcome to,” he called out to the demon. Giving people space was sometimes a good thing, Henry thought. If they didn’t want to be with anyone after a rough time then an hour of alone time always seems to work. Well..that’s what worked for him and he didn’t know if it would for a cartoon devil. Besides, Henry needed the time to sit down and rest after todays events. He calmly stretched out his legs, put one on top of the other and rested a hand against his head and another on his stomach. A nap sounded like a good idea to him, also, so he heavily sighed and let his eyes close to sleep.

Bendy’s inky heart stopped pounding so hard when he saw the man slip into tranquility, but it was still beating at a slightly fast pace. He wasn’t sure if this stranger was really trying to let him calm down or if he was secretly going to grab him when he wasn’t looking. The demon couldn’t trust anyone at the moment and it made him very scared. Should he wait for a little to see if it was safe, as if he was prey waiting to see if the coast was clear to run from a predator? Bendy wasn’t sure what to do anymore at this point. All he could do was curl up in a ball and quiver in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my story, it means a lot to see comments that help with my writing. That’s all folks! Tune in to the next chapter!  
> (I just realized it would be hilarious to make Bendy sound like Eleven from Stranger Things and he would only say a few words. Like he would want food and he’d just say “food”)


	9. A blooming friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has to explain life changing news to Bendy, then they bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any references to shows, books, social media, or vines, let me know cause I love making references

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 9:  
About twenty minutes have passed since the scary man sat down to sleep and Bendy was getting bored of crouching behind the chair. He didn’t find counting how many nails were in the wooden floorboards interesting, staring at the man wasn’t fun, and his knees were getting tired from being so close to his body. Moving and looking around sounded much better to him so that was what Bendy wanted to do. He planted his feet on the floor and brought his small body off of the ground, stumbling a bit from being there for so long. 

The world didn’t look much different to him when he sat down, since he was only about three feet tall. The desk that sat next to him was a bit taller than he was and he spotted something that he wanted to see. Bendy used his weak strength to pull himself on the chair, struggling a few times to hoist himself up. After a few more tries, the little demon finally got his small body on to the chair. He even raised his arms up in triumph like a boxer, who had just finished climbing a big flight of stairs. He turned around to find a paper sitting on the work desk and Bendy picked it up in his gloved hands. 

On the paper was a drawing of a terrifying monster. It was tall and slender with something dripping from it. You couldn’t see most of its face, for it had the substance covered in it except for the mouth. The mouth was curved in a wicked smile with long and sharp fangs. Huge, dark wings spread out on its back and a lengthy tail was on its behind. But the most horrifying feature of this monster was that it had a little bow tie on its neck, just like Bendy’s. 

Bendy felt very confused and a little fearful. Why was there a horrific drawing of him and who drew him? He knows that he wasn’t like the drawing at all, he was a sweet and charming little demon and never wanted to hurt anyone. It was eerie that someone drew him like this. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he whipped around to see Henry standing there. Bendy wanted to run again but there was something about the man this time, he didn’t look mean like the other man. 

“Heh..guess you found that dumb picture. Sorry for scarin’ ya so much, pal. I don’t mean to,” he said with a small laugh. His voice sounded smooth and kind of warming. “I drew that cause I wanted to see what you’d look like as a real demon.. not that you aren’t one I just mean that you don’t look so frightening and thats what’s really cool about you I guess..” 

Bendy had no idea what he meant, all he was concerned about was why he drew him in the first place. He had never met this man so it didn’t make any sense. “Why did you draw me? I’ve never met you..” He questioned Henry. Then he noticed the cardboard cutout of him sitting in the corner. Then he pointed to it and Henry’s eyes followed where his finger directed. “A-and why am I over there?” This was all too much for Bendy, he was confused why he was here. 

Henry didn’t say anything after he was questioned, he just sighed and put a hand behind his head. Then he spoke,”Well..this is going to be a lot to explain, shit. I’m sorry that you have to be told this right when you just got here. I’m gonna explain this the best I can to not freak you out, it’s a lot to take in. You’ll have to sit for this, bud.” He gently guided Bendy’s body to sit down on the chair to let him take in the news easier, then knelt beside him.

“Bendy, all of your adventures and events that happened in your life..they’re all fake. You know those little boxes that play stuff on them in your house?” He said. Bendy thought for a moment and then nodded to Henry’s question. “Yes, those are what we call televisions. And you’re on those televisions. Your adventures were created by me, that other guy you met, and a bunch of other people. And a lot of people like you, Bendy, so many people love seeing you. You’re a star.” 

Bendy didn’t know how to react to what he had just been told and he stayed silent for a moment. Henry understood. Being told that your life is only a flicker on a silver screen can really shock a person. He thought he would be hyperventilating or panicking, but that reaction never came. It just felt right to him and it was strange. It scared him but he liked the sound of people liking him. “I’m a star..?” He asked. Henry smiled and nodded his head. “Yes Bendy you’re a star. Thousands of people across the country, or even the globe, love watching your adventures. Heh, you’re our money maker that’s for sure,” Henry said. Bendy’s iconic smile grew on his face and he laughed a little. For some reason, that’s all he was happy about. He put a foot on the desk and threw his fists up in the air for another time. “I’m a star! A great big shining star!” Bendy said happily. Henry gave a chuckle at his creation and ruffled his hand between the devil’s horns as if he had hair. “Yes you are, you little knucklehead. Don’t let the fame get to your head,” he laughed. “Oh there’s one thing I almost forgot to mention, my name’s Henry and..I was the one who created you.” 

“Henry..” Henry..henry..h-e-n-r-y. The name rang in Bendy’s head and he spelled it out a few times until he started to like the sound of it. He smiled and gave a handshake to the man. “I’m Bendy!” He said as if it was never mentioned before, Henry snickered and shook the gloved hand back. 

The man was glad that the formal greetings were already taken care of. It made him feel even better that the big you-are-a-cartoon explanation was out of the way sooner. But the thing that made him the happiest was Bendy finally got his worries out of the way and seems to like Henry. It began to look like the start of a beautiful friendship between man and cartoon demon. 

All of a sudden, Henry felt a rumble in his stomach and his eyes widened. He looked down to hear growls that sounded like it came from hungry wolves. The growling made Bendy jump in surprise since he’s never heard it in person. The animator groaned and said,”Ugh. Guess that’s what happens when you spend all day and night trying to create an ink demon from a cartoon. Ya forget to eat anything. I could go for a burger and fries right about now.” Bendy was a bit confused but he wasn’t dumb. He knew about eating; after all, there was an episode on the show about him and Boris on a quest to eat an amazing sandwich. Nobody should ask about that, it was meant to be a lost episode but was released accidentally all thanks to the bumbling janitor, Wally Franks. Bendy liked the idea of eating right now, for he was hungry also. “I want food,” he said, kind of sounding demanding. 

Henry laughed at this and helped the small demon off of the chair. “Alright then, let’s go to the break room. I think there’s some stuff in there that we can use to make something,” he said. They then walked side by side to the break room, which wasn’t too far from Henry’s work area. There wasn’t any sign of Joey still being at the studio. Henry didn’t hear any footsteps or anything coming from the man and he secretly felt grateful about it. He didn’t want his boss scaring Bendy anymore tonight. 

He opened the door to the break room and led Bendy inside. There were a few tables with chairs set around the room, cupboards and drawers by the walls, a fridge stood next to a small stove and a coffee maker with creams and sugars sat upon one countertop. It was a pretty simple break room and Henry rarely went in because of how busy he was but right now seemed like a good time to bond with his creation. He walked over to the fridge to search for something good to eat.

Nothing really caught his eye, only a bunch of expired or disgusting food was left in there. He groaned, wishing he went to the grocery store before coming to work. Usually, the employees decided to have a system for the studio whenever they were working later at night. There was a rotation of a few workers who would go to the store and buy whatever was needed or requested. This plan seemed to work and it made everyone happy, even the ones that rarely ate at work. 

The problem was that nobody was there to do it this week since Joey called off work and there wasn’t anything safe or tasty to eat. Henry looked in cupboards and drawers until he spotted a soup can in one cupboard above the coffee maker. It was bacon soup, one of the things that the studio tried selling to promote the cartoon like many companies do. It never really was a big hit like other products sold but it wasn’t terrible. On the front label had Bendy’s iconic face and smile along with the words “Bendy’s Bacon Soup. Just the way the little devil likes it!”

He grabbed it and showed it to Bendy, who was patiently waiting at one table. “Hey, we could eat some of this bacon soup. The studio made a bunch of these that I’m sure are still sittin’ around. I think you’ll like it,” he said. Bendy looked at the can with a pondering face and nodded his head. Henry then walked over to the stove to cook the soup.

After a few minutes of waiting for it to be ready, Henry walked back over to the table with two piping hot bowls of bacon soup. He set them down and said,”Soups on, Bendy! Careful it’s very hot so I don’t want you to burn anything.” Bendy observed the red liquid sitting in front of him. It looked edible and smelled delicious, which was weird since he wasn’t given a nose. He grabbed a spoon, scooped some in it and gave the soup a taste. 

At first, it felt very strange to feel something so warm enter his mouth and go down his throat. But he felt much better and liked the taste of the soup. He gave Henry his wonderful smile and began to eat more of his meal. 

“Glad you like it,” Henry said, digging into his own bowl. The pair ate in silence for a little while and talking wasn’t needed. The man was happy that he was bonding with Bendy and started to feel warmer than his soup. Was this the feeling a father would experience with his child? If so, he liked it and wanted to endure it more. 

Neither of them noticed Joey standing in the doorway of the break room. He only stood in silence watching them eat there soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one. Henry and Bendy bonding like father and son is adorable and I want to do more of it. 
> 
> That’s all folks! Tune in to next chapter!


	10. Soft Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey gathers up the courage and apologizes to Bendy. He hoped that he will forgive him for his ruthless actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mr. krabs with a cowbell: give it up for chapter 10!!* so sorry for its length. I had lots of ideas
> 
> Question: if you were Sammy and you met Bendy, would you either freak out or become instantly obsessed of him?

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 10: 

Joey felt intense anger swell up inside of him. He didn’t like that Henry was most likely keeping Bendy away from him all because he only wanted to examine his creation. He’s been watching the two interact with each other and took notes as if he was a scientist looking after their experiment. Creating a living and talking character from a cartoon show was something that today’s technology couldn’t do. It was something huge and Joey wanted to document everything so he could possibly become famous just for making Bendy and also having him perform live shows. 

Mr. Drew had to speak with his employee immediately so he whispered to him. “Psst. Henry, come over here. Now,” he said. 

Henry looked up from his soup to see Joey peaking his head in the doorway. He hated to leave Bendy right now and didn’t want to speak to his boss but it was probably a good time to talk about things right now. He sighed and started to get up from his chair. Bendy noticed and looked up at the man with worried eyes that pleaded him to stay. Henry couldn’t say no to that face and he hated it. “It’s okay Bendy, I’ll be right back. You can have the rest of my soup if you’d like,” he told the toon and Bendy obediently stayed without arguing. 

Henry patted the devil’s head and walked out of the room to find Joey’s angry face in front of him. The animator couldn’t help but laugh at his boss’s expression, it was almost like he drew it for the cartoon. He also had his arm wrapped in gauze from Bendy biting him. “Gee Drew, what’s up your ass today?” He laughed but he didn’t like the response he was given. Joey’s hand collided with his cheek and made a very loud slapping sound. Pain shot up in Henry’s face and he groaned. 

“Up my ass? UP MY ASS YOU SAY?! WELL IM GONNA KICK YOURS IF YA DON’T STOP HANGING OUT WITH THE DEVIL!” Joey shouted, almost grabbing Bendy’s attention in the other room. He gave Henry another slap on the face but his partner quickly learned his move and stopped Joey’s hand from hitting again. “What do you mean by stop hanging out with him? I calmed the poor fella down cause you were the one that scared him to death with your freakish ways,” Henry barked back. He defeated him in this argument, Joey was about to defend himself but then didn’t open his mouth. He knew that his actions were wrong earlier and didn’t mean to scare the demon.

Joey rubbed his neck with a hand and sighed. “Yea..sorry about that, pal. I was just so caught up in the moment and I got real excited that Bendy was here. I apologize for acting that way.” Then he realized why he wanted to talk. “But what I meant was that you shouldn’t be hogging him all to yourself. Remember that we’re in this together.” He said. 

Henry nodded his head and replied,”Yes I know that. We gotta figure out how to make him dance and sing, maybe do some skits as if he was in the cartoon.” Joey agreed. There was a lot to do before the two men could be living the American Dream with huge stacks of cash. It was going to be a long journey but they were willing to do it.

Henry suddenly cringed when the thought came to him. Joey never met the demon face to face properly. “Well..before we do any of that stuff, you gotta apologize to Bendy. He’s not gonna want to work with you after all that drama, I know I wouldn’t,” He pointed out. Joey’s eyes widened and he face palmed. “Oh shit you’re right. Whatever I’ll do it. Hope he can speak to me,” he said with a heavy sigh. He looked back into the room and watched Bendy sit in his chair. The little demon’s feet didn’t reach the floor when he sat and he swung his legs back and forth. His head swayed as if there was music playing and he was listening to it’s melody. He looked so innocent and naive as he sat there and it crushed Joey that he hurt him earlier. But he had to make things right with him and move on. 

The boss took a few deep breaths to calm himself and finally stepped into the room. The devil looked up from his trance and his pie cut eyes grew wide at the sight of the man. Poor Bendy felt fear instantly crawl into his body and tickled his spine. His calm breathing became rapid and his heart pounded in his chest. He began to shake all over and cowered into his gloves, trying to hide from Joey. Bendy couldn’t help but feel completely terrified and helpless. He wished his new friend was there to protect him. His ink started to melt on his head and dripped on the table. Drew tried to ignore it even though it fascinated him.

Joey’s heart hurt when he saw Bendy become scared just by walking into the room. He never realized how much he hurt the toon and instantly regret his actions. He wanted assistance; he looked back at Henry, who was peaking his head in the doorway and ushered the man to begin his apology. Joey turned back to Bendy and tried to soothe him. “Hey I’m not gonna hurt you, little fella! That mean Joey is gone now and won’t ever come back,” he said. It was hard to put it into words since he was never the one to apologize to people. But he knew he could do it. 

“Look..I’m so sorry for hurting you, Bendy. I didn’t mean to..I was just so excited that you were here. I promise that I’ll never do that again. Would you please forgive me?” Bendy was silent, he only stared at Joey with a blank stare. Why should he trust this man after he scared him so badly? What if he hurts him again but worse? Bendy wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t look at the man anymore so he turned his seat to not face him and crossed his arms like a pouting child. 

Joey sighed, he understood why Bendy would give in so easily. It would have to take time for the devil to adjust to sudden changes. He was about to walk out of the room when something suddenly fell out of his pocket. It landed on his foot but it barely felt like anything. Joey looked down and found a Bendy stuffed doll with the same smile as the original. A wide grin grew on his face and he picked the doll up. “Oh wait I almost forgot. I wanted you to have this!” He said to Bendy. 

Bendy didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t care what the scary man had to offer but he heard Henry’s voice across the room. “Cmon Bendy please turn around. You’ll like it.” He trusted him a little more than Joey so if he says it was safe, then it must be okay to accept the gift. The ink creature then obediently turned around to see Joey holding the toy that looked like him and wore a big smile on his face. “See Bendy? It’s you!” He said excitedly. 

The demon’s emotions changed from being scared to a little happy. He liked seeing a miniature version of himself and it did look cute. He took it from the man’s hands and the toy made a squeaking sound when he did. Bendy instantly fell in love with the doll and held it close to him in a hug. Both Joey and Henry smiled at the heart warming sight and nodded to each other, knowing that they made progress. Bendy smiled back at the men and said,”Th-thank you. Thank you for all of this. I’ve never felt this appreciated before!” 

Henry laughed and patted the toon’s back, then answered,”Heh, it’s no big deal. And there’ll be more appreciation for you soon. We just have to get right into it!” Bendy wasn’t sure what he meant by that and he hoped it was good. But that didn’t matter to him right now, he felt happier with his three new friends: Henry, Joey, and the miniature Bendy. The toon ran up to the men and hugged both of their legs together, laughing with his trademark grin on his face. Joey and Henry then joined him in a big hug like a family. Hopefully, it will stay happy like this.

For the next few hours, Bendy and Henry spent time together in the film room. Joey had already left the studio to actually get some sleep for once. The man showed his creation the cartoon show and he absolutely loved it. They laughed at every corny joke and mistake a character made, gasped at every surprising moment, and hummed along to every catchy song. Bendy’s favorite character was obviously himself but he liked watching his best buddy, Boris, walk and fool around on screen. He wondered if he would ever get to meet him in person. They would have lots of fun together with Henry and Joey, maybe even mini Bendy. The toon wanted that day to be soon. 

Henry yawned when they just finished an episode and checked his watch, his eyes bulged at the sight of it being 1 in the morning. How long has it been? Was he gone for two days? He cursed himself at the thought of making his beloved wife worried about him. He needed to get home before she called the United States Military after him. The animator got up from the very uncomfortable wooden chair and stretched with a groan. Bendy watched him get up and panicked. “Wait where ya goin’? We need to watch the next episode! I must know what happens to me after that shadow appeared behind me!” He exclaimed. 

Henry laughed and replied,”Don’t worry, Bendy! We’ll finish it tomorrow. I gotta get home, my wife’s gonna be worried sick ‘bout me.” Bendy cocked his head to the side in confusion, why would he need to leave this place? It was paradise! And what was a wife? 

“What’s a wife?” He asked. The man laughed harder this time and wiped a small tear from his eye, the toon was still very much confused about what was funny and what a wife was. “Oh Bendy, no wonder people love you so much. A wife is someone that is in love with another man. They’re kind, caring, beautiful, sometimes so sexy.. heh. They do the cooking and cleaning around the home and they help provide for a family. I got myself a wife at home and she’s a very pretty one,” he explained to help Bendy understand. “I should take you over to my apartment sometime and you could meet her. She loves watching you on tv so I bet she’d love meeting you in person.” The devil darling liked the sound of going outside and meeting Henry’s wife. He hoped that day would also come soon. There’s a lot of things that are starting to being looked forward for him and he couldn’t wait. 

Bendy followed his creator to the front doors and Henry had to let some things known for him before he left. “Okay Bendy there are going to be some ground rules while you are here. First, do not ruin any important piece of work for the studios. We put a lot of effort into what we do and would hate to see a bunch of ink all over it. Second, don’t eat all of the bacon soup cause there’s some people that actually like the stuff. Third, stay on the first floor cause there’s nothing interesting anywhere else. Fourth, do not touch the ink machine,” Henry explained. It was a long list of requirements but he was sure Bendy could handle them. The toon nodded his head and then gave the man another hug. For a thing made out of ink, he gave pretty good hugs. 

The two said their last goodbyes and Henry exited the studio, leaving Bendy alone. He didn’t like the quietness of the room, he could hear the ticking of a nearby clock and the grinding of gears from the ink machine. “I don’t like being alone,” Bendy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Henry and Bendy interacting with each other it’s so adorable. Also the reason why I don’t describe what Joey and Henry look like is because I want you guys to imagine what they look like on your own! Plus we haven’t seen them in the game so it’s kind of hard to describe a character with no actual visual of them.
> 
> That’s all folks! Tune in for next chapter!


	11. We Need Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Joey brainstorm what to do next and realize they need more help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this one was boring to write but don’t worry it will get better!

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 11:  
“You better come back home after work or I’m sending the whole swat team to find you, ya hear me Henry?!” His wife yelled to her husband as he was walking out the door to go to the studio. He laughed and answered,”Yes honey I’ll be home before ya know it! Love you!” Henry just got done explaining what happened at work-except instead of telling the truth, he said that he was trying to finish two episodes that were due. It was hard but he managed to not be beaten with millions of questions and a few punches to the chest. 

His wife did not like being left alone to worry about her husband not coming back from his job. Charlene didn’t deserve that and Henry knew it. He went down the stairs of the apartment building and out of it to his parked car.

He drove for about a good twenty minutes until arriving at the studio parking lot and noticed Joey’s car in a spot. His boss must’ve left his home early to check on Bendy. He then remembered he had something to talk about with him. The animator parked his car next to Joey’s and went in the front doors. 

Right when Henry walked in, he was greeted by the sound of running footsteps and then felt a squeeze around his legs. He looked down to see Bendy hugging him tightly and a huge smile on his face. “Henry! You came back!” He said happily. His creator laughed and ruffled the space between the devil’s horns, trying not to poke himself by the tips. 

“Of course I came back, Bendy. I work here!” He said. He pried him off of his legs and knelt to the toon’s 3 ft height. Oh I almost forgot, could you please go find Joey for me? We have to talk about something extremely important for work. Can you do that for me?” Bendy shook his head yes and suddenly grabbed Henry’s hand and began to pull him at a surprisingly fast speed to Joey’s office. “He’s been in here foreverrrr, working on something weird. He said he was busy and couldn’t play with me,” Bendy complained. Henry noticed that he acted like a young child would and found it adorable yet annoying. He hoped that his future children won’t give him gray stress hairs at the age of 35. 

He knocked on the office door and heard a voice call to him to enter. He opened it and saw Joey sitting in an office chair with his hands covering his face. The boss groaned and punched a phone sitting in front of him, knocking it off of his desk. “I’ve been gettin’ calls all morning from every employee. They’ve all been sayin’ ‘wheres my job?’ ‘I need to get paid!’ ‘What the hell is goin on Drew?’ It’s drivin’ me up the wall! I’m running out of excuses to tell them as well!” Joey said in an annoyed tone. “I can’t focus on anything with that blasted phone ringing every five seconds.” 

Henry snickered and picked up the phone from the floor, setting it back on the desk. “Well for starters, we need to come clean with everyone soon or else nobody is going to help with our dream. You also gotta clean the place, it’s a mess,” he said, throwing away an apple core. His claim received and annoyed groan from his boss. 

“I don’t think anyone will understand why we brought Bendy to life. They’ll probably run away and find new jobs..or work for that asshole with a rat he calls a cartoon character,” Joey shuddered as he mentioned the last part. Walt Disney and Joey Drew never got along and competed against each other in the animation industry. He hoped that their new live show with Bendy will finally leave Disney’s in the dust and they wouldn’t have heated competition anymore. “There’s nobody in the studio that appreciates Bendy enough as much as you and I do, including his voice actor.” Joey slumped in his chair and slammed his head down on his desk with a loud thump.

Henry pondered at the thought, he put a hand to his chin. It was a good question: who would come to the studio and help them without running out the door after seeing Bendy standing there? Music always helped him concentrate, especially when he had loads of work. He enjoyed listening to the new tunes of jazz and would whistle to it while he drew his animations.

Henry knew there was a radio in Joey’s office so he walked over to his boss’s desk to find a little radio sitting on top. He turned one of the two knobs on it to tune into a station. Instantly, beautiful and swanky music played out of the radio. It had various moments of pianos being played, trumpets being blown, and drums being pounded. Even Bendy started to sway to the beat like a mindless drone. The song sounded familiar as if he heard it play in the studios before. Then Henry realized who the composer was. Sammy Lawrence. 

“That’s it!” He suddenly shouted, making Joey shoot up from his laying position and broke Bendy’s musical hypnosis. Joey frantically looked around the room in surprise and shouted back,”W-whats it?! Who’s talkin?”

“Thats Sammy’s music!” Henry was practically jumping up and done like a child on a sugar high.

“Yea...? So what if that’s Lawrence’s music?” Joey asked, completely confused. Henry grabbed his boss’s face and brought it close to his, their noses almost touching (don’t you dare shippers). Joey didn’t like to be that close to his partner and tried to pry away but Henry’s grasp was strong (hoe don’t do it) and firm. “Uhh...Henry? Can ya stop?” He said awkwardly.

“Don’t you see what this means, man?! Sammy is the answer! He can help us get started! He can teach Bendy how to sing, dance, maybe even play an instrument, whatever! All we need to do is call him!” Henry exclaimed. Bendy took offense to that explanation, he thought he danced and sang pretty well already. He furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows and yanked on Henry’s pants. 

“What do ya mean I need help with my singing and dancing? I can do both just fine! I’m the dancing demon for Pete’s sake!” The little demon barked at his creators. He began to do a little jig and sang at the same time. “And IIIII, will always looove youuuuu!” He thought it would sound beautiful but on his last note, it was shrilling and very off key. Both men had to cover their ears in fear of their eardrums bursting from the terrible singing. Bendy’s voice was powerful enough to crack the office windows a little. 

“Well..it seems as though I mayyy need some work..heh” Bendy said awkwardly, shrinking a little. Henry uncovered his ears and laughed at the demon. “No worries, Bendy. You’ll soon be able to do great things with that voice better than Louis Armstrong can play his trumpet..if that makes sense..” He said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Bendy shrugged and answered,” If you say so.” 

Joey was still a little confused about this plan, something didn’t sit right with him. “Wait just a minute. Don’t ya think Sammy will freak out when he sees Bendy walk-in’ and talkin’? He questioned. It was a good point but they were going to have to work with it, no matter what happened. “Just call the man. He can first see the ink machine before he can see Bendy, I don’t want it to be the other way around,” Henry said firmly. Joey nodded and started to dial Sammy’s number, then picked up the ear piece to listen to the ringing. 

-*insert an hour later spongebob time card*-  
After an hour later of waiting for Sammy to come to the studio, the man of the hour finally came. There was a loud knocking at the front door since it was locked. “OPEN THE DAMN DOOR DREW! I BETTER BE GETTING MY SALARY NOW!” Sammy shouted from the other side of the door, more knocking followed. Joey frantically scrambled to the entrance and let the musician inside.

Sammy stepped into the studio and took a deep breath. “Alright. What do you want this time, Drew?” The tall and skinny man said. This was going to be hard to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad references in this one. I didn’t know what to do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!  
> (Which might come sooner than you think!)


	12. Dancing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy comes back and is revealed the truth of why he couldn’t come to work. Then he teaches Bendy some things while getting used to changes.
> 
> WARNING: Sammy is foul-mouthed and swears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of late, I was away for the weekend and I’ll be away again this week but I might have a little more time to write. It’s also hard to write when you don’t have any ideas and the chapter you’re making is slow.
> 
> Sorry if this also seems very long

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 12:  
“Sammy! It’s so good to see you, old pal!” Joey said, trying to lighten the mood. It was clear that Sammy didn’t appreciate the warm welcome and gave his boss an eye roll and a scoff. “Oh can it, Drew. I know you’re hiding something. Probably a big huge pile of gold,” he huffed. “Selfish bastard..” 

Joey made a fake laugh and put an arm around the annoyed music director. “Oh-ho-ho you kidder! Isn’t he funny Henry?” This was starting to become incredibly awkward. It wasn’t true that Joey had gold bars but he was right that they were hiding something from everyone else. Henry didn’t say anything, he only stood there. The boss stared at him with an odd look, urging him to do something. He got the message and made a pretend chuckle like Joey. “Heh..yea..hilarious..ugh,” he said.

Sammy was beyond confused and took Joey’s arm off, then began to walk more into the studio’s main room. “Wheres everyone else? Did you fire everyone? I swear to god if you-“ He was interrupted by the sound of clanking metal. It came from the ink machine room. “What was that..” Joey quickly ran to Sammy’s side and ushered him towards the room. He decided it would be easier to lead him to the noise then the explain anything beforehand. “Oh I don’t know, let’s go find out!” He pushed the musician into the room and Sammy couldn’t believe what he saw. He stared at the monstrous ink machine, his mouth agape. “What the..what the hell..what the hell is this thing?!” He yelled. Then he quickly turned to both the dumbfounded Henry and Joey and shook them both. 

“Why is there a giant machine in this room?! It’s making a huge mess! Was this the thing that kept me from doing my job?” His questions came flying at the two men like rapid fire, question after question. 

Joey put a hand on Sammy’s mouth and sat him in a chair, the musician eventually slowed down his confusion. He brought his face close to his just like he did to Henry and Sammy felt very uncomfortable. He glanced at the other animator and Henry gave him a shrug. 

“Sammy..I need you to not alert anyone about this just yet. I’m going to explain what all of this is and let go of your mouth but I’m gonna need you to calm down and promise not to tell a single soul. Do you promise?” Joey asked him, with every word he brought his face closer and closer to emphasize himself. 

Sammy didn’t want to agree, he wanted to run away from getting involved in this madness. He didn’t want to be a part of any of Joey’s schemes but there was something about this that intrigued him. Why would he create this machine? And why was it leaking so much ink? Did it create ink? If so, why the hell would he need that much? All of these questions swirled around in Sammy’s head and made his head hurt. He sighed and nodded his head, making Joey beam.

Joey let go of his mouth and started from the top. He walked over and made hand gestures to the Ink Machine. “Alright so this machine is what’s gonna help us make big bucks. It produces ink in large quantities so we won’t have to go to the store or make any ink for animations!” He said, excitedly.

Sammy was still very lost. He was right about it making ink but wasn’t sure exactly why they’d need so much ink. “Wait..why the hell would this much ink make us money? We might as well hold an octopus hostage for ink,” he barked back.

Joey laughed like a hyena on laughing gas and slapped a knee. “Oh man Sam, you’re making lots of good jokes. We need ink for this.” Then he gestured to Henry and nodded to him. The animator understood. “Henry please bring him in.” 

Now Sammy was even more confused, he stood up from his seated position and wanted answers immediately. “Who’s he? What the hell is going on?” He asked. Henry walked in with something very familiar and the musician’s jaw dropped to the floor in shock. 

“I-is...is that..BENDY?!” Bendy the dancing demon, the one he made songs for years was actually standing in front of him. Sammy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and he couldn’t believe that he wasn’t. “WHAT THE FUCK DREW. YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING GAMES ON ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!” He yelled at his boss, frightening poor Bendy who hid behind Henry’s legs. This all had to be some sick joke, Joey had to be messing with him. Bendy wasn’t standing there, it was probably a toy or puppet on strings. Yes..it was a fake Bendy. But then Joey said something else that really shocked him.

His boss put his hands up and said in a very calming voice,”Sammy. This isn’t a game. This is really him. Bendy is here. He is here to help us create something big.” The musician shook his head, refusing to take part in any of this madness and started to get back up from his seat. “No...no..no NO I am not hopping on this circus train that will soon wreck! You can do this yourself!” He walked toward the door but was suddenly stopped by Joey’s body. The music director tried to push him out of his way. “Please Sammy just listen!” He cried out. “If we have Bendy here, he could help our animators on staying on model more correctly, he could boost our morale to go harder, we could even have live performances directed by you! Your name will be known by many people all over the country! You won’t just be Sammy Lawrence, the guy who makes songs for cartoon shows. You’ll be Sammy Lawrence, the guy that directs music for Broadway shows. People will love you, envy you, maybe even want to be you!”

Sammy stopped pushing Joey back. He liked the sound of people being green with envy over him and he especially liked the idea of composing music for Broadway. He always wanted to be someone that made music for bigger things like that. It was possible that he could be more popular than The Ziegfeld Follies (had to look this up!). He made one good look at the demon behind Henry’s legs, at Henry and then at Joey. Then he put a hand to his forehead and sighed. “Alright. Let’s get this hell train movin’,” he held a hand out for Joey to shake and his boss immediately grasped it and shook it vigorously.

“Thank you thank you thank you Sammy! You won’t regret your decision. Soon, our next stop will be the stages in Paris or even in Hollywood. Then we can really trump that bastard with the mouse!” Joey said, still shaking the musician’s hand up and down and making it possibly black and blue. 

“Joey, I can’t play any instrument if you keep shaking my hand...” Sammy said bluntly. 

The boss blushed and stopped the handshake. “Heh..sorry. Okay let’s get started! Henry, we can head downstairs to the audio room with Bendy. He’s gonna start dancing lessons!” He exclaimed. Henry looked up from his zoned out expression and nodded his head. “Uh huh. C’mon Bendy, you can climb up on my back,” he said to the toon while he hoisted him up on his back like a piggyback ride. 

Bendy smiled, he liked being Henry’s passenger and held his hands up as if he was riding a horse with reigns. “Giddy up Henry Horse! Yeehaw!” He said happily. “Look Henry I’m a cowboy!” Henry looked up to him and gave him a grin. “Yes you are, buddy, yes you are.” 

The four walked down two sets of stairs to get down to the music department. This was where the band and singers made music for the Bendy show. They’d play in a big room with microphones hanging from the ceiling and a projector with a screen to sync the music with the scenes of the show. Sammy called this department home and liked to think he was the king of all of these band geeks. He had his own office to write songs in and would sometimes be stuck writing for hours into the night. He didn’t mind, he liked to keep himself busy and ran on coffee for energy so staying up late never bothered him. 

Joey opened the door for his fellow friends and they all walked inside. Bendy gasped when he saw all of the instruments laying around in the orchestra. He jumped down from Henry’s back and sped over to a drum in a corner. “Oh my good golly gosh, is this one of those things that go ‘bam bam bam’?” He asked, but gasped again when he saw a violin sitting on a chair and ran over to it. “Is this that do-hickey that goes ‘nee nurrrr’?” The ink demon kept zipping around the the room to many instruments, mimicking their noises with his own and asking lots of questions. He was so intrigued by all of the musical tools, he’s heard of them but never seen them in real life. 

“Alright Bendy, let’s get started,” Sammy said, trying to clean up the stage to have some room for dancing. The other two men helped put away all of the chairs and formed an audience in front of the stage to spectate the lesson. The instruments were placed in their cases to not damage them and the demon and music director began with some basic warmups of stretching and plies like a ballerina would. 

They spent the next few hours in the music department. It was strange for Sammy to be teaching a cartoon character how to dance, he thought he would already know how since he danced on the show. But then he remembered he was just created not too long ago and maybe Joey had things in mind for a performance. Bendy was already a natural, he picked up new things pretty quickly and had a few tricks up his nonexistent sleeve. He was really enjoying learning new things and hanging out with his new friends. The ink demon felt happy and content already. 

It seemed odd for Bendy to be already trusting these strange men, but there was something about them that he liked and felt comfortable around. Henry was easy to trust since he was the one to comfort him first when it was rough for him. The man had an aura that was calming and safe, he was also the one that created Bendy in the first place. 

Sammy didn’t seem like a bad guy, either. He was scared of him at first, you don’t normally see a cartoon walking and talking outside of a tv screen so it was obvious why he reacted that way. The musician was starting to grow fond of him, but Bendy noticed him staring at him a lot and made him feel uneasy. Maybe he was just fascinated by him? 

Joey was probably the last person Bendy would choose to trust since he scared the life out of him. The devil was getting better at being around him but he still had a feeling that the boss would try to pull something strange. Bendy tried to keep a close eye on him at all times to avoid falling for anything weird. 

The demon was going to have to get used to things around here. It was different from being in a cartoon world where nothing was real and the laws of physics did not apply. Here, anything could happen and things changed in a blink of an eye. This life moved pretty fast. If he didn’t stop to look around for a moment, he could miss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will get more interesting, this is just the build up to it like in a movie or Netflix shows. Also if you get my reference thank you I love dropping hints at other things
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for the next chapter!


	13. The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE CONTINUED THE STORY KEEP GOING >>>>>>>>>

Hey guys I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry but I am losing interest in this story. It used to be fun but it really isn’t anymore. 

This doesn’t mean that I won’t stop making stories, I just want to end this one. 

I know that’s a stupid way to act but you’d understand if you were in my shoes.

I’ve been getting feedback about it, it’s great in all..except I feel like everyone’s saying what I do wrong and that makes me feel bad. I want to make a good story that people would be interested in but not if all I’m getting back is demanding feedback. Don’t get me wrong, its not bad at all to tell me what I should do to be better. I’m just a very sensitive person and I take things roughly. 

I’m sorry for being stupid and childish. 

I might or might not continue this story, it would help if you would tell me what I should do. 

I’d like to make a new story which would still in the Bendy universe because I’m just obsessed with it haha. 

Please tell me what you think I should do!

Thank you


	14. The Times They are a Changin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey realizes that he still has an animation studio to run and all of his workers need to come back to work.
> 
> There’s change in the studio and everyone has to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I’m back! Yes sorry for being whiney but I’m baaack. Thank you for the support, it really helped me regain confidence. I was on vacation so it was hard to write. This is the real chapter 13, chapter 14 will be made soon
> 
> This is a long chapter

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 13:  
“Cmon Drew just dial the damn number!” Sammy yelled at his boss, who was sweating bullets and shaking nervously while holding the phone. All three men, including Bendy, were in Joey’s office and hovering over the rotary phone. It was about time the man called his other employees to come back to work, they all demanded to be paid like Sammy already did. 

Joey didn’t want to break the news that he created their cartoon into a living, breathing, and functional being. He was afraid how they would react. Would they run away in fear? Or would they accept the fact that Bendy was in the very building they worked in? There were so many possibilities.

“What are you, a lady? Man the hell up!”  
Sammy yelled and slapped Joey on the back of the head. 

Everyone was getting impatient with him since he was being so slow. 

“What’s the worst thing that could happen? Susie sayin’ that she doesn’t want to sleep with you anymore? HA!” The musician laughed and then no sound came out as he wheezed. Joey gave him a big frown.

“No..it’s much more than that. And no I did not sleep with her!” Joey defended himself. “It’s just that I’m afraid of how people will react when they see the ink machine and Bendy..they’ll probably think I’m a lunatic.” He sunk down in his chair.

Sammy snickered to himself. “I mean they already think that of you so what’s the difference?” 

Joey gave him another glare and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I can do this..I can do this..” he encouraged himself quietly. He picked up the phone with a shaky hand and dialed Wally Franks’ number. It started to ring.

“Hello..? H-hello hello?” A voice said on the other line. Joey jumped in his seat suddenly, shocking the other three in the room.

“Yes! Wally? Hello it’s Joey! Look I’m...look I-im sorry that you were left in the dark lately. It’s been..rough for me these days. I want you to come back to work later today and things will go back to normal,” Joey said, nervously. “...what do ya say, pal?”

There was a long pause on the other line, the man thought Wally was going to hang up but his voice was heard. 

“Well...I suppose I will. I’ll let the others know if you didn’t already. But listen, Drew. If you did something fishy that we don’t agree with, I’m outta there!” He said.

Joey started to laugh with joy as he felt relief wash over him. “Oh thank you! Thank you Wally! I’ll see you soon. Farewell!” And with that, they both hung up their phones and the boss threw his hands up in the air.

“Thank god that went well. I thought he was going to chew me out but he didn’t!” He said excitedly.

Henry chuckled. “Well Franks is an understanding guy. He isn’t the brightest but he can forgive people I suppose,” he said.

“Heh..guess you’re right.”

The men and toon waited for the time of everyone coming back. Joey felt nervous for their arrival but then again, he was excited to show what he created. He wanted to show that he was able to create their beloved cartoon devil. It was surely something to be impressed by. 

To pass the time, Henry brought Bendy to the projection room to watch some more cartoons. The little devil was obsessed with watching himself onscreen. His smile grew every time he appeared, which made Henry smile as well. The man thought Bendy would be creeped out by the fact that his world was fictional but his hypothesis wasn’t true, thankfully. Sammy came to join the man and toon, he didn’t want to be stuck with his boss any longer. 

The three watched about five episodes until the sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the halls of the studio. They sprang up from their seats as if they sat on hot coals for a long time and scrambled to see who was the first one to arrive. Henry stopped Bendy from going further, though, because it would be odd for anyone to see him so quickly. He instructed him to wait in Joey’s office and ran out with Sammy. Running down halls, turning turns until they came to a screeching halt to find Susie Campbell in the lobby. 

Susie was a beautiful women who voiced Alice Angel in the Bendy cartoons. Joey made the character look similar to her voice actress; the man never regretted it since Susie was so beautiful. He even offered to have lunch with her countless times, which was a bit creepy and got negative feedback from her coworkers. Joey said the angel would be as big as Bendy someday and sometimes called the woman Alice...and Susie liked it. It was an odd relationship between boss and voice actress, it made the other women very uncomfortable. 

“Oh golly gee boys what’s gotten into you two?” Susie cried out in surprise as the men stopped quickly in front of her like a speeding car hitting its breaks. “You’re actin’ like the devil’s right behind you!”

Henry laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head. “Heh no devil here, Susie! We werrrreee... just so excited to see you! That’s all! Heheh..” he said as sweat went down his neck. Sammy smacked him on the back. “Nice job with the coverup, dipshit..” he mumbled. 

Susie was beyond confused but she was used to random happenings at the studio and decided to shrug it off. She began to make her way to Joey’s office door, only to be stopped by two very nervous men. 

“Mind tellin’ me why you’re actin’ like clowns? Or are ya just goin’ to keep this up?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip. Now the voice of Alice Angel was becoming slightly irritated. “I gotta speak with Joey right now.” 

Henry started to explain but sounded as if he was a looney pig with a speaking problem. “Uhhh you can’t go in there just yet! It’s being..its being..oh help me with this Sammy.” 

“Oh oh it’s being painted!”

“Yeah..painted...b-blue.”

Susie’s eyebrows raised in confusion and she blinked a few times. “Blue? Why would Joey go with that color? I thought he was always more of a red guy..” But then her expression changed to being suspicious. “Wait a minute..I’m being tricked aren’t I. You must think I’m dumb just because I’m a woman! I may now be allowed to vote but that doesn’t mean I’m not smart enough to see that you’re lying!” She began to walk closer to Henry and Sammy threateningly like she was a hungry wolf and they were innocent deer about to be sliced apart. They quivered as she overcame them with her strange, feminine power. 

“I’m going in this room no matter if you like it or not!” She pushed the men to the side with a powerful force that caused them to fall to the ground with a loud thump, putting their manliness to shame. Sammy rubbed his head from its collision with the wooden floor. 

“Gee talk about woman power. Hopefully that won’t get out of hand in the future..” he grumbled as he held his aching frontal lobe. 

Susie opened the office door and couldn’t believe what she saw. Joey was sitting in a chair with almost the same look as the woman, a completely shocked look. Bendy, not being aware of the situation, simply sat on the floor with his doll of him. “Whose the lady? Daaang she’s swell to look at,” he said with a laugh. 

“Oh my lord...he talks..” Susie said, trying to process what was going on. She started to walk to the small demon slowly and knelt down in front of him. 

“Why of course I talk, toots. It’s not like I’m a mute or somethin’,” said Bendy. He didn’t feel overwhelmed by the woman’s presence like he did with the others. She had an aura of kindness and warmth that radiated. Normally he would hate these traits since he was a demon and hated Alice Angel, but Bendy smiled when he looked at Susie. 

Still not understanding but soon calmed down, Susie smiled back and laughed. “Well I’ll be. I never knew I’d be talking to the one that rivals my character in person until now. My oh my..” she gently picked up one of Bendy’s gloved hands and shook it. “My name’s Susie..Susie Campbell. I voice Alice Angel. Heh, you’re so adorable.”

Bendy blushed and shifted in his seated position to stand, not really changing much since he was about the size of a toddler. “Aw shucks..”

Joey walked in and found Bendy and Susie talking about the cartoons. He smiled at them interacting and was glad that it was easy for her to understand of the toon’s presence in the real world. 

He soon worked up the courage to explain what happened while she was gone and what will happen in the future. It was a lot to take in on such short notice but Susie accepted the changes. She was excited to start working with Bendy and wanted to see him in live action. Joey hoped that the others would be, too, excited and accepting like she was. 

An hour passed, more and more angry employees came back demanding for their paychecks and what was going on.  
Joey showed them all the ink machine, what it did and what it’s purpose was. Some thought it was crazy, some thought it was strange, and some thought it sort of made sense. 

But the mood completely changed when Henry brought Bendy into the room. There were mixed reactions among the crowd of workers. A couple of people fainted at the sight, a few shrieked in fear, and some couldn’t believe their eyes. Bendy didn’t like the way they all acted and wanted to hide. Did they not like him? 

Henry saved him by explaining what their plan of having a live show for big audiences, and expanding the company. He talked about the pros of the idea and the cons. Soon the employees started to accept that the way they worked will be slightly different for now on. They understood that change was sometimes a good thing. 

-time jump-

Working with Bendy at the studios was a blast. The atmosphere was much brighter and happier, the building practically glowed with positivity. Anytime the cartoon devil walked through the halls and someone passed by, he was given a high five or a simple hello. He felt so loved and appreciated; he liked the feeling. 

The music department enjoyed having him listen to the beautiful music they produced and allowed him to join in on a few numbers. Even the usually grumpy and busy Sammy gave a small smile when he saw Bendy. 

The animators improved on their drawings when the demon posed for them for various scenes and enjoyed his company. Henry, especially, loved having him in his office corner and would joke around with Bendy when Joey wasn’t looking.

Speaking of joking around, the mischievous devil lived up to his kind and liked to pull practical jokes on the workers. He would replace an animator’s ink with invisible ink, resulting in being chased around the studio by an angry worker with an unfinished storyboard. Pretending to be a Bendy cutout and spooking the life out of someone was classic to him. 

Despite always becoming a victim to a prank, everyone at the studio laughed with Bendy and even joined in on some of his antics. They all knew it was all in good fun and never got angry with the devil, except for Joey. He’d yell at anyone for getting off track and get back to work. The man was an excellent target for laughs, though. 

But Joey is right, there’s planning for a show to be done. And Bendy is going to need a lot of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks!
> 
> Tune in for next chapter!


	15. Setting the stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gets ready for his first live performance in front of an audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry if this chapter was a mess. I’ll explain everything down below!  
> (THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 14 IGNORE THE 15 THING)
> 
> I honestly have no clue where this story is going at this point I’m so sorry

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 14:  
It’s been three days since Bendy started his dancing lessons. Sammy has been staying later to go over a routine for his first actual performance and they’ve made great progress. He also had a few skits to show and even a magic act. Somehow Joey was able to contact an old friend of his to get a gig at a theater. Some strings had to be pulled but he managed to book it. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong and they’d be successful.

They just finished going over the last part of the routine and Bendy felt exhausted. His ankles ached, his legs were sore and his stomach was empty. It was a tiring process and Joey wouldn’t have it. The boss wanted the ink demon to keep going even when his body kept telling him not to; the dancing was wearing him down. He kept failing over and over to do even the simplest of things; everything was becoming frustrating. He could tell that Joey was disappointed in him by the way Bendy performed. Ink poured down his face like sweat and dripped on the floor, making it slippery.

Bendy was about to perform a leap when his legs wouldn’t let him lift off from the ground. The ink was under his feet, making him slip. He landed on the wooden stage with a comical splat, splinters sunk into his inky flesh and burned like acid. Everything hurt. He wanted to make Joey proud but all he did was mess up and look like a fool. The demon felt so ashamed of himself. 

Sammy and Henry stared in shock, they both immediately ran to him but were stopped by Joey in front of them. “No.” He simply said with a stern look. He turned to the struggling devil and said,”Get up.” Bendy tried to look up to his boss with a confused look on his face. “W-what?” 

“Get up Bendy,” Joey said again. The demon brought his arms under his weak body and struggled to lift himself up from the ground. It was so hard, his muscles were so tired but he kept pushing his shaking arms. Finally, the fatigue crashed over him like a wave and Bendy fell to the ground again. “I...I can’t..” he said with defeat. 

Joey simply stared at him with disappointment. His ice cold eyes felt like daggers and his lips were pulled in a firm frown. Yet a hand was placed in front of Bendy and he took it. The demon tried to stand up slowly but a shoe came colliding with his head and pushed him back down harder. “This is what happens when you don’t do something right, Bendy. When you do something wrong here, you are to be punished,” Joey said with malice and hatred. He brought his foot up again and kicked the demon in the stomach with hard force, knocking the wind out.

Bendy coughed and spat out ink as if he was a boxer being beaten up in the ring. “Why...why are you doing this to me?” He asked, every word was hard to force out. 

“Because everyone around here is disciplined when they do something wrong. And if you are going to stay here but can’t do a simple dance routine, then you are going to be disciplined like my own. Do you understand me?” Joey asked. 

“But..but I-“

Joey interrupted Bendy with a stomp of his foot closer to the demon’s head this time. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” 

Bendy wanted to run away and hide from this monstrosity. He didn’t have the right to treat him like this. He wished Henry could take him. He wished Boris was here. But all he could do was cry about the things that would never happen. The demon had no choice but to give into Joey’s treatment without arguing. “Y-yes...yes I understand..Joey,” he said.

“Alright then. Sammy, continue with the lesson. I want you to keep going until Bendy does this correctly without failure. He has to be ready for our first performance at the Marquis theater tomorrow night. Chop chop,” the man ordered. He went back to sit down in his seat without another word.

Sammy looked at Joey with disgust. He hated that he thinks he could treat Bendy like that, especially when the toon didn’t deserve it. He knew what it was like to be so tired that he couldn’t continue with his work but was pushed on by his asshole of a boss. Sammy wasn’t sure why Joey had to be like this, he probably should have a very good reason for it. Normally whenever there was a big deadline for the cartoon, the boss would push everyone harder and yell more to work more. He even made some harsh threats.

He lent Bendy a hand and gently brought him up to his feet. “It’s okay Bendy, he’s just getting impatient...like always. We can go over this one more time and you can get some rest,” he tried assuring the toon.

Bendy slowly nodded and took deep breaths. His head pounded and his feet still ached, making it difficult to even stand. The devil never felt this much pain in his life; in the cartoons the pain caused by a big mallet to the head or a banana peel slip was only comical. He didn’t get hurt that often, he was usually the one to give someone the bump on the head that rose like a blooming flower. 

It was harder than before for Bendy to go over his routine. His head kept hurting as if someone was banging a drum against his ear. He didn’t want to continue; Bendy only wanted to be with Henry alone. 

He performed leaps and turns, spins and jumps. It was a ballet dance since he wore a tutu in the show while he danced for millions to watch. Silly as it seemed, people still loved seeing the cartoon devil prance around on stage since he was the Dancing Demon. 

Spinning one more time, Bendy finished his dance and struck a pose with his hands in the air. Ink streamed down from his forehead like human sweat, his breathing was heavy. He looked towards the audience and prepared himself for more scolding and abuse. But that abuse never came, not even a small slap to the face. Joey was standing from his seat and slowly clapping his hands, his face had a small smirk. 

“Well done Bendy. A bit messy but well done. You are dismissed for the day,” he said between claps. He stood up and made his way over to the exit of the stage room. “If anyone needs me, I will be in my office working on everyone’s paycheck.” Joey left the room without another word, the only sound heard were his footsteps going upstairs.

Henry broke the silence by clearing his throat and said,”Alright Bendy. Let’s get you into bed.” He walked to the stage and scooped the toon into his arms, not caring about the ink now dripping onto his shirt and skin. 

He carried the toon out of the room and left the music department to the upper level of the studio with Sammy following. 

As they walked, Bendy was already starting to fall asleep in Henry’s arms. The sight reminded the man of a child being too tired to get off of the couch and needed their parents to carry him to bed; the scene was adorable and made him smile.

They arrived on the main level of the studio and Henry walked down the hallway to his office. He recently made a makeshift bed out of old couch cushions and blankets he found in a closet, it was like a dog bed but he made a mental note to get a proper bed for Bendy. Henry gently placed the demon on the cushions and tucked him in as if he was his parent. 

He took one last look at Bendy before he left for the night and felt warmth at the sight of the toon sleeping soundly. 

Henry wondered if the toon was going to like being outside of the studio for the very first time. The theater would be a new place with new surroundings, new sounds and people. Things like that could be overwhelming and he knew how that felt. Hopefully everything will be okay.

“Night Bendy. We got a big day tomorrow so you better get a good nights sleep,” he said quietly. And with that, the animator left the studio and went home to get well rested as well. 

-the next day-

Joey had called off another day of work and people were not very happy. Surprisingly, they wanted to do some hard labor instead of relaxing at home with their families but it was understanding since they were left in the dark for so long.

On the brighter side, he invited the whole studio to come watch Bendy’s very first performance and that made everyone happier. 

Advertisements were created to publicize a special screening of the cartoon show. Joey didn’t want to instantly declare to the public that he brought Bendy into the world. He knew people wouldn’t believe him so a little white lie might help bring in an audience. 

The crew arrived at the Marquis theater early to set the stage; everyone was excited to start, especially Bendy. He’s never been outside of the studio before and the car ride to the theater was fascinating to him. He was practically glued to the car window the whole way.

But the sight of the theater made him ecstatic. Bendy jumped up and down with pure joy as the group walked into the theater’s lobby. Floral carpets were on the floor, a small box office sat in the middle of the lobby, a door that most likely led to the upper level of seats, and velvet ropes stood in front of the entrance to the main hall. It wasn’t much to be happy about but Bendy had never been anywhere else in his short life and he knew what was behind the two doors. 

The doors were opened, revealing the grand hall with thousands of velvet seats waiting to hold an audience. Bendy gasped when he saw the big wooden stage with its red curtains draped and posters of various shows on the walls. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. 

“This place is amazing!” The toon exclaimed. He ran to a set of stairs on the side of the stage and felt the wooden floorboards under his gloved fingers. The stage felt smooth and polished with wax. He was used to wood but this was different to him because it felt unfamiliar yet exciting. Many dances and plays took place on this stage, it held memories and emotions.

Henry came up the stairs behind the toon and smiled as he watched Bendy slide across the waxed surface like a penguin on his stomach. 

“This is where it all happens tonight. Are you ready to go bigger than you were before, Bendy?” The animator asked him.

Bendy nodded his head rapidly and answered,”You bet I am Henry! It’s going to be so much fun!” He bounced up and down. But then he realized something and stopped his bouncing, something worried him greatly. “What if..what if they don’t like me? Everyone was scared of me at first, I don’t want to scare anyone else.” Bendy said with a shaken voice.

Henry stood there for a moment, he never thought about Bendy’s point. The devil was right. What if they don’t like him? What if they screamed or rioted? None of that would be good and it would surely hurt the company, and more importantly, Bendy’s feelings. But then the man came to a conclusion and he put on an assuring smile then placed his hand on the toon’s shoulder. 

“Bendy, it doesn’t matter if people will like you or not. That’s just how life is! There’s always going to be those who don’t agree with what you’re doing and that’s okay. Plus, your Bendy the Dancing Demon for Christ’s sake. Everyone loves you. Hell I’d say that you are a pretty good rival against Bimbo the dog, even Mickey Mouse,” Henry said. “You’re going to do amazing.”

Bendy was silent as he processed what he had been told. Then his trademark grin widened with a sparkle in his pie cut eyes. He suddenly gave Henry a big hug, getting more ink on his shirt. 

“Oh thank you thank you Henry!” He even sniffled a little. “Nobody’s ever said that to me..not even Boris.”

“That’s okay, bud. He would be proud of you.”

For the next hour before the show, Bendy and Sammy went over his act one more time to recapitulate everything and make it perfect. There were no mistakes made and Joey felt proud in his creation. The boss had faith in him, he knew that Bendy will go bigger than ever before. 

Now, the little devil waited behind the red curtains for his cue. 

“This is it Bendy..this is it. People are going to love you,” he said to reassure himself. “I can do this.”

A voice boomed from the other side of the curtain.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you.....Bendy the Dancing Demon! LIVE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Joey was being such a dick at the beginning is because I feel that he would do anything to make things perfect, even hurting his employees and creation. He was frustrated and nervous so he acted like how he would if he had a deadline for an episode. 
> 
> It also could be foreshadowing..ya never know ;)
> 
> This is called Setting the Stage because it’s literally setting up to the main plot pretty soon. These chapters are bad but they will get better I promise you!! This is my first story and I just went with whatever seemed like a good story.
> 
> I’m going to have a darker fic in the future, hopefully. Or I might make a collection of short stories like episodes based on the posters in the studio. If you have any ideas or if you like the sound of either of those ^ let me know!! 
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	16. Dancing and mouse jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has his first ever performance at a theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story actually makes me so happy. I’m always stressed out about things in my life but being creative and thinking about Bendy makes me feel a bit better.
> 
> Excuse the horrible jokes and song in this I had no ideas for them
> 
> (THIS IS CHAPTER 15 NOT 16)

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 15:  
There was quite the crowd at the Marquis Theater tonight. A special screening of the Dancing Demon show sounded very promising so every parent brought their children and friends to watch. People from all over New York City wanted to see their favorite cartoon devil on the big screen. It was surely going to be a magnificent night for all Bendy lovers.

From backstage, Bendy heard his cue and excitement bubbled inside of him. It was finally his time to shine. He put his well known smile and pushed his way through the velvet curtains, out into the open of the stage. 

“Hello everyone! My name’s Bendy and I’m here to give you all a show!” He said in his high pitched voice. 

Gasps were heard among the crowd the moment the toon jumped out. Babies started to cry, children began to worry, and parents commenced to become concerned. “Marty! Im scared!” A wife cried out to her husband and clung to his arm. This wasn’t the reaction Bendy wanted but at least there was no booing and hissing...just very frightened people.

Ink started to drip down from his head and he looked to Joey, who was also looking nervous from the side stage, for assistance. The man caught Bendy’s gaze and shrugged. 

From behind the curtains, Henry started to panic. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen! His worst fear became true but he knew he had to do something to help. “Cmon think Henry think..” he said to create a brainstorm in his head. Bendy was a beloved cartoon character in the world. The demon had the ability to bring smiles on every child’s face and even chuckles from their folks. He wouldn’t harm anything, not even a pesky fly. And that was exactly what they needed to hear. 

Henry came up with a solution and ran out to aid Bendy from being booed and anyone leaving the theater in a huff. He needed to remind everyone of who this damn demon was.

“Wait! Please do not be afraid! I know that this all might seem a bit crazy but please hear me out. What you are seeing is not a figment but a being made of pigment. This is real,” he began to rant. “You all know him because he’s Bendy, the little devil darlin’ himself. He’s friendly! He’s here for fun, so don’t you frown.” 

Then, a devious smile spread on his face. The man had a better idea to get them really into it. Henry walked to Bendy and picked him up onto his shoulders, letting everyone’s eyes fall onto him. “Come on kids, gather around! It’s time to meet the marvel of light and sound!” He began to sing the Dancing Demon’s theme song, knowing that even the grumpiest of people couldn’t resist singing along to the cheesy yet catchy tune. “He can sing and he can dance, he’s known from here to France. This little devil is here to enhance the lives in your home so take a chance! He’s one of a kind and you can’t deny!”

As if God created a miracle, Henry’s wish came true. People in the crowd couldn’t withstand the effects of the unforgettable melody and some began to sing along with Henry or hum to themselves. Soon, almost everyone in the theater was singing the theme song of the show.

“So sit back he’s on his way, Bendy is here to save the day! Grab your popcorn and head on down you see Its time for the show with your old pal Bendy,” They ended the song and Henry finally got the crowd excited for the show. Claps and cheers rang like bells, making Bendy and the animator smile with glee. 

Henry looked over to the side and saw his boss giving him a thumbs up. Thank god he was not only able to cheer up the crowd but also was given an approval from Joey. The man turned to Bendy, who was grinning from horn to horn. Henry knew he did a very good deed for him and was glad that the devil was no longer worried. Bendy looked back up at the animator and mouthed “thank you”. That was all he needed.

The crowd still cheered and whooped; the atmosphere in the room was electric. “Enjoy the show!” Henry said as he made his exit to the backstage.

And that was what kickstarted a memorable show for every child to leave happily. Bendy felt giddy as an animated character (since he was) and began his first act. 

“Boy was that an interestin’ start, amiright?” He asked the crowd jokingly. The audience laughed in response.

Then the toon magically pulled out a stool and hand puppet from thin air and sat down on it. The puppet looked a lot like a familiar cartoon mouse that rivaled Bendy with its red pants, iconic ears and smile. A child in the crowd jumped from his seat exclaiming,”Look mommy it’s Mickey Mouse!” 

The Devil Darling smiled at the kid, he liked to hear that someone was excited. “I’m gonna tell some really bad jokes with my old pal, Mickey!” he started. He then turned the Mickey puppet to look at him. “Say Mick, do you know what goes eek eek bang?”

Puppet Mickey’s mouth moved as the devil controlled him and spoke in a very obnoxious but pretty familiar voice. 

“I don’t know, Bendy, what does go eek eek bang?” He asked.

Bendy laughed and answered,”A mouse in a mine field!” Drums were pounded in a well known tune with a ba-dum-tss and the crowd laughed lightly at the cheesy jokes. 

“Oh wait but that’s not all! You all know your nursery rhymes from Jack and Jill to Humptey Dumpty, but there’s one that stands out. Hickory hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one but the rest got away with minor injuries.”

This time everyone in their seats laughed a bit harder, for they were not expecting that one. The jokes weren’t the best but there was the appreciation that Bendy was real and every parent and child got the chance to see him in action. They were also jabs at Walt Disney for creating his competitor. The toon knew these puns were very cheesy, he just liked to make people laugh since that was his role in this world. He was only made to be a jester, like how puppet Mickey was made to tell jokes. Bendy wondered if he was like a puppet. 

The devil soon wrapped up his first act with one more joke. It was something about more mice and the crowd absolutely loved it..somehow. Bendy was really firing it up now and he felt animated, even if he was a cartoon character. He then picked up his puppet and stool and threw it backstage, a crash and a cat’s yowl could be heard. It was now time for his other acts.

Bendy continued his performance with a few skits that were based off of his cartoons, the audience were familiar with all of the plot and jokes. They instantly loved it, feeling as though they were watching an episode on their televisions in black and white. 

Soon, the devil’s show was coming to an end and he finished it with his overly practiced dance. He hit every move perfectly and on time with Sammy’s piano playing. There were no incidents with becoming too fatigued or any ink spills from his body, making it all perfect. Bendy just hoped that he pleased everyone, especially Joey. 

He did his last turn and struck his ending pose, he breathed heavily. The crowd completely exploded with claps, cheers and hoots. Flowers were thrown onto the stage of all sorts of colors and types, one rose hitting Bendy’s face and its thorns pricking him. But he didn’t mind, all he cared about were the applause he received. 

Was this what Joey and Henry were talking about the praise he would be given? If it was, then Bendy loved every bit of it. He enjoyed hearing his name being called, he did not loathe seeing smiling faces, and he adored..the adoration. Everything about it was so magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CREDIT FOR SONG INSPIRATION GOES TO (The Stupendium) AND (Kyle Allen)
> 
> Ok so we actually get into part of the main plot wow good job for me. Hope you guys are enjoying this story, I’m sorry for it’s cringey parts but bear with me! I know that most chapters might seem unnecessary to the plot but idk it’s like a show. Shows have lots of filler! I’m trying not to have a really short story because this is fun :)
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	17. You’re coming home with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful show, the men and Bendy decide to have drinks at a bar but Henry has other ideas.
> 
> (THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 16 IGNORE THE 17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHH I LOVE WRITING HENRY AND BENDY’S RELATIONSHIP THEY ARE SO CUTE. BENDY DESERVES TO BE PROTECTED.
> 
> Also I love writing about the 1920s era I could go on and on but no I have limited space on here. 
> 
> Sorry if I’ve been slow with chapters lately. Stress has been hitting me hard about my exercise (I exercise a lot but it’s been rough my dudes), plus I got school.  
> And I make so many stupid references I’m so dumb I’m so sorry. If you catch it and understand it I love you.  
> Whatever enjoy the chapter

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 16:  
Immediately after the first performance, Bendy and the other three men ran off into the streets of New York with a giddy skip in each step. The thrill of being able to become successful hung in the air and they all celebrated as if they were the New York Rangers winning the Stanley Cup. They hooted and hollered, bothering a few people passing by and even almost got scolded by a police officer. But they didn’t care, they only wanted to celebrate like champions.

And Sammy knew exactly where to go.

He told the rest of the crew to follow him, leading them down a few dark allies and streets until they arrived at a set of stairs. A rusty door was at the lower level with a dim neon sign that read JONE’S BARBECUE AND FOOT MASSAGES. Strange place.

“This is where I like to go to let off some steam after a hard days of work with Satan-I mean Joey,” Sammy said with a cocky smile, receiving a glare from his boss. 

Henry was perplexed. He raised an eyebrow and asked the man,”Uh Sammy..why would you hang out here? Looks shitty to me. I mean, I ain’t surprised since you are a shitty person.” 

Sammy rolled his eyes and ignored Henry’s rude comment. He opened the door for his coworker, boss, and new inky friend and they were immediately greeted by the sounds of glasses clinking together. 

The room they entered was a small bar with tables, booths, and pool tables. Men were either passed out on bar stools or raging at each other over a game of billiards. There were a couple of ladies but they weren’t very interested in the drunk male patrons. The bar was stocked with all kinds of illegal alcohol and beer. The air smelled like cigarettes, booze and depression. 

“Welcome to my place of sanctuary where we drink illegally because of prohibition laws,” Sammy proudly said. “Don’t mind the drunks. They’re just depressed about their lives.” He stepped over one customer passed out on the floor, blood was seeping out of his crooked nose.

Henry didn’t feel very comfortable in a place like this. He didn’t like Bendy being here since this was his first time being outside of the studios. The little toon could possibly get unwanted ideas. He decided he should tell Sammy that they should go somewhere more kid-friendly. Henry looked down at Bendy, who’s eyes searched every surrounding and detail of the bar with wonder.

“Hey Sammy, do you think this place is appropriate for Bendy? He’s pretty much a child, ya know,” he said with a firm tone. Sammy turned around to face Henry and laughed. 

“Oh calm down Henry! He ain’t your kid! He don’t have to drink whatever we’re havin’,” the musician replied with a huff. He walked over to the bar and ordered three beers for the men and an apple juice for Bendy. The bartender eyed Sammy and glanced over to the demon.

“Heh, you know you shouldn’t be bringin’ kids in here. Especially...really weird looking ones,” the man behind the counter chuckled as he handed a different patron his beer. 

“Har har. Just gimme the damn booze and I won’t land a finger on your fat face,” Sammy barked back. The bartender laughed again and slid over the requested drinks across the bar in an aggressive manner. 

The musician grabbed them and gave the man one last glare before heading back to a table with the rest of the gang. He handed both men their drinks and Bendy’s apple juice without another word. 

The little toon eyed the small rectangular box of juice. It looked harmless enough with its cartoon apple on the cover so he decided to take the bendable straw and poke it through to take his first sip of the strange liquid. 

The juice tasted very sweet as it should. It was like he was taking a bite out of a red apple and Bendy loved the flavor instantly. He sucked the juice box like a vacuum and emptied the whole entire carton. A pleased grin was spread on the demon’s face.

Henry chuckled at the sight and looked down at his own drink. He barely drank passed the label on the brown bottle and Sammy noticed this.

“What’s with you? Are you volunteering to be the DD? This ain’t a high school party, ya know,” he sneered at the animator. 

Henry rolled his eyes at him and replied,”No..well sort of. I was thinkin’ of takin’ Bendy to my place to meet my wife.” He patted Bendy between his horns. “I don’t want to be wasted while drivin’. Ain’t safe for a little guy.”

Bendy had no idea what he meant by being wasted, he didn’t think Henry was trash. He smiled back at the animator with his cheeky beam. 

Sammy and Joey couldn’t believe what they were hearing. It all sounded so cheesy to them, cheesier than Bendy’s jokes tonight. They both suddenly broke into a fit of laughter as loud as hyenas, annoying some of the conscious men in the bar. 

Henry groaned and regretted coming to the bar. He should’ve snuck off with Bendy and let these two psychopaths on their own. The man waited until Joey and Sammy couldn’t laugh anymore from a shortage of breath. 

“Henry, why in the world would you do that? Just drive him back to the studios he belongs in there. Bendy isn’t going to become part of your family like a son or a pet. Face the music,” Joey said while wiping a tear from his eye. 

He was right, Henry thought. It was stupid of him to think it was a good idea. But Charlene deserved to know what was going on. He loved her so much and she could possibly love Bendy.

“I just thought it would be nice to tell her what’s been going on. He is the one that’s helping us make lots of money so I might as well show her..” the animator replied to the musician and the boss.

Both men looked at each other and Joey sighed. 

“Alright. Fine. Take him. But make sure he’s back tomorrow with no legal documentation that says he’s now your son, ya hear me?” He said, pointing to Henry.

Henry smiled and shook Joey’s finger as a handshake. “Thanks Joey.” He got up from his seat and tapped on Bendy’s shoulder, who was watching one of the pool games near him, to let him know that they were leaving. 

“Come on bud, let’s go,” Henry told the demon.

Bendy gave him a puzzled look as he jumped down from his seat.

“Go where? Back to the studio?” He asked. 

“Nope. We’re goin’ to my place.”

The toon couldn’t believe his ears. Henry was taking him to his house? Bendy smiled wide and started to have a skip in his step as they both walked out of the hidden bar to the car outside.

“Golly Gee Mr. Henry! I can’t wait!” He said with glee. Henry smirked and opened the car door for the toon, helping him step inside. 

They then drove through the city of New York, buildings with flashing lights amazed Bendy as they passed. People of all shapes, sizes, and color crowded the sidewalks and streets. The women were dressed in short dresses like flappers and men wore suits with fedora hats. Sirens from police cars were heard and jazzy music played loudly from many bands. New York City became a sleepless place at night in the 1920s, there were always something going on. 

Bendy wondered why he was hidden away from all of this for quite some time, it was all so beautiful to him. He understood that people would be afraid to see a living cartoon but he wouldn’t hurt anyone, not even if he got really upset about something. The ink demon was a kind demon who only wanted to bring smiles to everyone’s face.

But then Bendy realized that he should be glad that he’s even alive in this world. He would be stuck on a silver screen forever doing the same stunts and telling the same jokes over and over again like a broken record. If it wasn’t for Henry and Joey bringing him to life, Bendy’s life would have been an endless loop of silly antics. He felt grateful that he met these wonderful people and will meet so many more. 

Well..at least Boris would’ve comforted him.

Boris...

Bendy missed him dearly. He would love it in the real world. The food, the music, the sights and smells, the people..everything about this world was perfect to him. Hopefully that nobody would ruin the peace and tranquillity. 

But that shouldn’t matter right now. The toon was loved by Henry, Joey, Sammy, the studio crew, and all of the fans of the show. The world may be filled with liars and cheats but these people wouldn’t ever lie to him. 

“Henry?” Bendy broke the silence in the car. Worry could be heard in the way he spoke. 

Henry snapped out of his quiet trance and glanced over to the devil. He noticed the nervousness in his voice and became concerned.

“Y-yes Bendy?” He answered. 

Bendy put on a smile and replied.

“Thanks for bringing me into this world.”

Henry was shocked to hear this. But then he smiled back.

“No problem pal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was long and that I don’t keep a consistent thing of long and short chapters so it’s all even. Things will get interestin soon people hold your horses. Keep them calm. Wtf. I need to get more motivated to write.
> 
> Background info: the New York Rangers won the Stanley Cup in 1928 or 1929. 
> 
> Hope you catched the irony in this chapter. I love being ironic when I write.
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	18. Honey, I made an alive cartoon character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda meets Bendy for the first time and isn’t sure how to react..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t the best chapter but I guess the end is a bit significant. Hope ya like the title reference I guess.. never seen that movie if it was a movie. 
> 
> I kinda didn’t have any ideas
> 
> (I HAD TO UPDATE HENRY’S WIFE’S NAME TO LINDA BECAUSE I FORGOT I HEARD THAT IN A SECRET RECORDING IN CHAPTER THREE IM SO SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE)
> 
> THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 17 YO

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 17:  
The man and the demon arrived at the apartment building after the drive. Bendy was excited to meet Linda and could hardly wait. He practically flew up the stairs leading to the front door of the building, and left Henry in the dust to wait by the elevator. The animator slowly made his way to the two buttons and pushed the one that would take them upstairs. 

Henry felt exhausted from tonight’s events and couldn’t wait to get to bed. Though, he envied Bendy’s ability to still be awake at this late hour of night. 

“Come on Henry! Don’t be such a slowpoke!” The demon laughed. 

The man chuckled back and replied,”I’m comin bud. Geez where did ya get all of this energy? I’m ready for bed.” He then yawned like a tired bear woken up from its hibernation. 

Bendy bounced up and down in the elevator, he could probably burn a million calories at the pace he was going.

“I’m just so excited! I get to meet another person and she knows you!” He said jubilantly. 

The elevator doors closed along with the caged layer and they both went up to one of the top floors of the apartment building. Right when the doors opened again, Bendy shot out of the elevator as fast as the tazmanian devil could run. But then he realized he had no clue where Henry’s apartment was and casually walked back to him with a sheepish grin.

“Heh..I don’t know where I’m goin’” he laughed. 

“Well of course ya don’t, bud! I’ll lead the way.” 

Henry started to go to the right from the elevator and made his way down the long hallway to a door with the numbers 412. He fumbled with a set of keys, found the right key and put it in the slot. 

Finally! The door was opened and the toon’s grin widened when they walked in. He was amazed by the quaint little apartment and walked around the living room with wonder in his Pac-Man eyes.

Bendy’s eyes grew when he saw the small television in front of a couch and bounced on top of a cushion. 

“We can watch cartoons in here! Mine specifically heh heh!” He said.

Suddenly a voice called out. “Henry is that you?” 

Henry’s blood ran cold, realizing that his wife was home and didn’t know that he was. He put a finger to his lips and shushed the little toon so he could be a surprise.

“Yes it’s me, honey! I brought a little surprise for youuu!” He called back in a sing song voice. He gently pushed Bendy into the kitchen and sat him down to wait.

Linda walked into the room wearing a robe and slippers, she looked a bit tired. She must have been sleeping. She smiled when her fatigued eyes landed on her husband and shuffled over to give him a hug and a kiss.

“It feels like forever since you’ve been home. Are you really that busy or are you seeing someone else?” She asked, concern was heard in her voice.

Henry laughed nervously and kissed his wife back. “Me? Cheating on you? Whaaat? No! Ha that’s ridiculous.” He waved a hand, being a bit dramatic. “But there is someone I’d like you to meet. Hey bud, come on out.” 

Bendy didn’t want to scare Henry’s wife but he really wanted to meet her. He chose to muster up the courage and walked out of the kitchen with his head held high.

“Linda...meet Bendy.”

Henry’s wife’s eyes grew when she saw the little demon approach her. He was only a little above her knees and smelled of ink. It took her some time to adjust to what she was seeing. How was this happening? How was Bendy, the Dancing Demon, standing right in front of her? Was she seeing things? Linda needed to sit down..and maybe a few glasses of wine. Make that ten glasses of wine and hopefully she wouldn’t be considered an alcoholic. 

“Henry...is..is that..Bendy?” She tried to say, pointing a shaky finger at the toon.

Henry nodded and rubbed a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down.  
“Mhmm. This is what I was trying to tell you. Maybe you should sit down.” He brought a chair over and delicately eased her into it. He decided to start from the top. 

“This is going to sound crazy but please don’t freak out. I know I already told you this but maybe a reminder would help. We..created him. With a giant machine that makes ink. Joey thought it would be nice to have him..around and well here he is,” Henry explained.

Linda didn’t say anything, her eyes were locked on the little demon which made him a bit uncomfortable. She was like this for awhile until she finally sighed and nodded her head.

“Alright. Is he staying with us? I’m not ready to take care of someone else like a child, Henry. You knew we wanted to wait a little longer,” she said.

Henry nodded, he understood what she meant and reassured her. “No he’s going to stay at the studio, it’s what’s best for him.” Then he had an idea that would make her cheer up a little. He knelt beside Bendy and whispered something into his ear. The little toon smiled and nodded his head. 

“Miss?” He started and caught her attention. “Do ya wanna see somethin’?”

Linda wasn’t sure what he meant but allowed Bendy to proceed.

The demon started to hum a familiar tune that she knew dearly. It only took her a few seconds to realize that it was her favorite song from the show: My Only Angel. The female character, Alice Angel, would hear this song from Bendy as he apologized for something he did to her. 

Linda didn’t know why this song was her favorite, she just loved the way it sounded with its meaningful lyrics and beautiful tones. The woman even planned to sing this song to her children when she gave birth to them. She immediately started to tear up as she listened and Bendy noticed this, not sure of her sudden emotion change.

He stopped humming and his smile was replaced with a concerned frown.  
“Ma’am? Did I upset you? I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that I-I..” he started to stutter, ink started to melt on the side of his face. Why was she crying?

The woman started to chuckle and wiped the tears from her eyes. And then she spoke,”No no..you didn’t upset me don’t worry! That was my favorite song from your show and I suppose I should’ve controlled my emotions a little better. B-but, yes, I’ve always loved that song.” She smiled at the little devil, which made him feel better and he smiled back. 

Linda’s shocked emotions decreased and changed into something much calmer. She observed the demon and fully understood that her favorite cartoon character was standing in front of her no matter if she liked it or not. It was indeed strange, but it was also quite fascinating to her. 

The woman reached a hand out towards Bendy and stroked one of his horns to confirm he was real and not dreaming. The toon flinched when her hand got close but eased his tension as he realized it felt nice to be pet this way. The horn felt smooth under Linda’s gentle touch, a little bit of ink got onto her fingers but she didn’t mind.

Henry felt satisfaction as he watched his wife and new toon friend interact with each other so peacefully. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy but never knew Linda would be this accepting. He suddenly felt a low rumbling in his stomach and looked down to find himself a little hungry. Maybe he should fix something up for the three of them. 

He walked over to the kitchen and took a few minutes to prepare something simple for them. When the man came back, he had a plate full of sandwiches stacked onto each other and found his wife and Bendy calmly chatting. The toon was telling her about some of his adventures in the cartoons and made her laugh of the silly jokes.

Henry smiled at the sight and set the plate down on the coffee table in front of the two, interrupting their conversation. Then the animator felt a bit sorry for being rude.

“Sorry guys..I was just hungry so I thought we could chat over sandwiches,” he said, grabbing one of them and taking a bite out of it.

Linda waved a hand and laughed. “No no it’s okay sweetie! Bendy was just telling me about the one time when he and Boris went to hell in a hand basket! Ha! Who knew that would be such a thrill?” She said with another chuckle.

Bendy smiled that she liked his story and took from the plate. “It’s true, Henry. I thought we were goners after I made Lucifer upset but thank goodness we got out in time!” He said.

The three spent the next few hours chatting about funny stories and jokes; the atmosphere in the room settled down and made the conversation more comfortable as if they’ve done this before. 

Henry even talked about how they brought Bendy into this world and how much progress he’s made since then. The man was very proud of the little toon and remembered that he was very scared of him before they had this bond. He could tell that Bendy really appreciated being here by just the look in his eyes. 

Henry was also proud that the demon was able to perform in front of all those people tonight, especially since he was afraid to at first. There were a lot of things to be proud of tonight and he couldn’t list them all. 

Their sweet conversation was once again interrupted with the noise of the telephone’s shrill ringing, making the couple and toon jump in surprise. It was coming from the bedroom, Henry groaned and stood up from his chair and made his way over to their room to answer the phone’s cries.

He picked up the one end to his ear and answered. “Hello..?” He said in an annoyed tone. Immediately, another voice yelled from the other line and made the man’s eardrums burst.

“HENRY! YOU GOTTA COME BACK TO THE STUDIO NOW!” Joey’s voice screamed into the phone.

Henry’s ears throbbed from the loud screaming and tried to process what he just heard. “Wha..what? Now? N-no..why now?” He said, looking at his watch that said 11 pm. 

“Yes it’s huge! There’s no time to explain, just please get over here!” Joey pleaded.

The animator looked back into the living room, Bendy and Linda still chatted with each other and looked very content. He hated to leave them again, especially since it was very late at night. He just wanted to get a break and forget everything..a long..long break. Maybe settle somewhere in Hawaii..yea that sounded perfect. 

Henry had to be strong with his boss now. He was his own man and deserved to have quality time with his wife. He took a few deep breaths and stood his ground.

“Sorry Joey but I’m spending time with my wife right now. Whatever you have to tell me can wait till tomorrow, okay?” He said.

“No Henry, you gotta understand this is huge for the company we could-“

“Uh huh yeah gotcha pal. See ya later buh bye Joey.” And with that, he hung up the phone with a slam. Geez, sometimes Joey really needs to get some help. Not everything has to be about him! It’s never about Henry! Always Joey, Joey, Joey, was Joey mentioned? Because it’s always about him. 

Henry sighed again and left the phone to join Linda and Bendy. Joey’s antics could wait for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guarantee things will get interesting ;)  
> This was a bad chapter I’ll admit it I had no ideas and no motivation.  
> On Instagram, I could write much darker stories like MLP ones (Rainbow Factory), I even made a MLP and Yandere Simulator crossover in a way. I don’t even like dark stuff so yeah. 
> 
> Yo I might even make a series of episodes that wouldn’t be dark but more cartoony so if ya like that idea please tell me!
> 
> I think this weekend I’ll have more time to write cause I’ll be going places and I’ll be stuck in the car. 
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	19. The Devil’s Advocate’s Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Henry left the bar, a different man shows up and wants to talk with Joey with the deal of a lifetime.
> 
> (THIS IS CHAPTER 18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET this is long. Oof. I’m having way too much fun with this. 
> 
> This is right after Henry and Bendy leave but just before Joey calls him at his apartment. It’s like one of those things in a show with the characters doing something and then it shows the other characters in a different place but it’s at the same time..and then the phone call would be the thing to tie it all together.
> 
> Makes sense, right?
> 
> (I CHANGED HENRY’S WIFE’S NAME TO LINDA I JUST REMEMBERED THAT NAME BEING MENTIONED IN A SECRET RECORDING IN CHAPTER 3 AND IM ASSUMING LINDA (from the game) IS HENRY’S WIFE! SO SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE!)

Imagination’s abominations  
Chapter 18:  
Back at the bar, an annoyed Joey and a drunk Sammy still sat at the same table Henry left them. The musician was mumbling about something to his friend, five empty beer bottles were in front of him clearly pointed out the cause of his appearance. 

“Bendy...bendy loves me Joey. Ya know? H-he is my friend and I l-love him too..” Sammy slurring his words, leaning on Joey’s shoulder. “I’m gonna treat him like a...like a god! Cause he deserves it!”

The boss rolled his eyes at his wasted music director and tried to face the other way to avoid being leaned on. He wanted to focus on what they should do next with their plan since they’ve already had one performance. Should they keep going and watch Bendy’s fame grow more and more? Or should this be a one time thing? Joey wasn’t sure what to do. 

He pushed Sammy’s hand off his shoulder and sighed. “I don’t know what to do, Sammy. The show was a success but did people really like it?” He questioned. 

Of course, Sammy wasn’t able to respond in correct grammar. He only answered in mumbles and groans.  
“Sure pal...persons loved show...”

Suddenly a voice spoke to them,  
“Oh I’m sure people loved your show, sir.”

The unexpected answer made Joey jump out of his seat and his heart rate sped up. He looked up to find the source of the voice and saw a man standing in front of his table.

The stranger had a smile that could challenge Bendy’s at its own game, slicked back white hair and a pointy mustache below his small nose, and pale white skin with a light pink blush on his cheeks. He was dressed in a very strange purple suit that stood out from the rest of the patrons in the bar, and even purple shoes to go with his ensemble. It was almost as if he had to be at the circus right after his trip to get a drink. But his green eyes were very visible, it reminded Joey of cat eyes.

“Pardon me for the scare, boys. I don’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation but what you said intrigued me.”  
The man stuck out his hand and shook Joey’s vigorously. “Names Dice Kingston. I critique musicals and shows for a livin’. My reviews get into the papers and people rely on what I have to say about what they should go to see. And I have somethin’ to say ‘bout your show, my friend.” 

Joey was lost for words at the moment. He couldn’t think of anything to say but chose to nod his head to allow Dice to speak. 

Dice smiled. He pulled out a cigar from his pocket with a lighter and lit it gracefully. A puff of smoke blew out and he then spoke with the Cuban cigar in his mouth,”I’ve seen your cartoons, Mr. Joey Drew, and I like ‘em. I like ‘em a lot. I think that’s a great start. But we’re talkin’ about that little show you put on tonight.” Dice paused for another moment to smoke. “I liked it a lot.”

Joey’s mouth pulled into a wide grin, all he could feel was pride and joy. Finally! A professional sees something in his ideas! “Thank you Mr. Kingston! That means so much coming from someone!” He said.

Dice spoke again,”Yep. I thought it was great entertainment and so did all of the others in those velvet seats. But my boss believes that it needs..somethin’ else..”

The head of Drew studio’s smile faltered, feeling a bit confused. What did he mean? He thought that everything was perfect about the show.

“What do you mean..Mr. Kingston?” He asked nervously.

Dice paused for another moment to use his cigar and blew out a cloud of smoke. It wasn’t so pleasant to smell ash mixed in with the alcohol and sadness.

“What I mean is that it needs another..Uh..actor. Yea actor.”

“Actually sir...we don’t use actors. Bendy’s a real character now.”

Dice’s eyes went wide and he dropped his cigar from his mouth. He was astonished.

“Huh?! So you’re tellin’ me that thing up on the stage was an actual cartoon character? Holy shit...” He put a hand to his forehand and sunk back in his chair, taking in the information. Then he smiled and slammed a hand on the table. “But that’s pretty damn amazin’.”

Sammy looked at Dice with suspicious eyes from across the table. Throughout the conversation, he watched the man as he talked with hand motions and observed him closely as if he was under a microscope. There was something about Dice that just seemed very off and unsettling to the musician.

Sure, Sammy was very intoxicated from the beers he drank but he always had a keen eye for details. He was able to detect if something wasn’t in the right place like a guitar wasn’t tuned slightly correctly or if someone moved an object in a different position. Sammy could tell that there was something odd about Dice...but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

But then it came to him.

“Say..Diiiceee..Dice douche,” Sammy said, slurring his words and pointed a finger at the oddly dressed man.

Dice Kingston raised an eyebrow at the musician and laughed a little.  
“Yes sir?”

Sammy took another swig from his beer and continued.  
“Youuu look very..uh..familiar. Yea familiar.”

This oddly made Dice shift uncomfortably in his seat and audibly gulped the lump in his throat.

“Uhhh what do you mean familiar? Heh..surely you haven’t seen me before!” He said, sweat started to drip down his forehead and he quickly swiped it away.

Joey furrowed his brows at his friend, making an annoyed scold. Why did he have to be with Sammy of all people? He now wished Bendy and Henry were still here instead of this embarrassing fool. 

“Sammy..don’t stare that’s rude,” he said like an angry mother reproving her naughty child. Then he switched faces and smiled at Dice. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Kingston. My friend here had enough to drink tonight so please don’t mind him.”

Dice put on a fake smile and laughed falsely. “Heh, it’s no problem..I suppose. Now, let’s talk business!”

Sammy didn’t like being interrupted so rudely. He was trying to point something out and Joey just had to stop him! He had to say it now or else he wouldn’t have another chance.

“No. Dice, you really remind me of someone. Yeah, I’ve seen him in the papers. He’s a real reprobate, a criminal. Some might even say...he’s a mobster,” he said with a smirk. 

Now this really made Dice nervous. His eyes grew wide and his heart raced; the man looked like he saw Bendy walking around for the very first time.  
“N-now now that’s-thats enough!” The man said, trying to stop this topic from going any further.

Joey was furious with Sammy. He grabbed him by the ear and started to pull him away from the table, not caring about his cries and pleads to be let go. He then pushed Sammy into a different table, making him collide into a chair and sat down.

The boss brought his face close to the musician with his fist curled tightly around one of the straps of Sammy’s overalls. Joey was practically a raging bull with steam blowing out of his nose and his veins popping out of his neck.

“Please stop acting like such a fucking idiot. You’re embarrassing me but, most importantly, yourself. Pull yourself together or don’t even bother coming back,” he whispered firmly into the other man’s face. “Don’t make me regret letting you in on this project, Sammy.”

He let go of the overall strap, letting it fling back onto Sammy’s chest like a rubber band. It snapped against the musician’s body and he slightly cried out in pain. 

Joey walked back over to the table with Dice and sat down with a sigh. The man in the purple suit looked a little concerned about what Sammy said. It was strange how he reacted but maybe he didn’t like being accused of something? Joey didn’t know. 

“Look sir, I apologize for my coworker’s inappropriate actions. He shouldn’t have done that. He’s always had a few screws loose in the head, I suppose,” The man said to ease the tensions.

Dice didn’t say anything, he only stared at the cigar in his hand. He didn’t like what Sammy did..nobody should know his other profession. Then he sighed and put on a fake smile. 

“Oh no don’t worry about that, my friend! People say I look like a lotta people. Hell, someone said I looked like Louis Armstrong and I ain’t even black! Ha!” He said. He took another puff and blew it out. “Let’s just forget all of that and get right back into why I came to talk to you in the first place.”

Joey’s heart sank when Dice said that, he completely forgot he had to speak with him until Sammy ruined it all. He started to worry and the other man noticed and smirked. 

“Now don’t you worry, I don’t have nothin bad to say. I just wanna make a deal with you,” he laughed.

“What kind of deal, sir?”

“A deal that’s gonna make you a shit load of cash. I said that you need another..character. Who’s that wolf that the little devil’s always hangin’ around with?” 

Joey was a bit confused. Did he mean Boris?

“Oh you mean Boris? Yes that would be him.”

“Yeah yeah Boris! You need him!” Dice exclaimed.

Why would they need Boris? Bendy was the star of the show and that’s all that mattered. Plus, it would be very difficult to make another toon. They didn’t want to waste anymore precious time. But he couldn’t tell Dice how they brought Bendy into this world, everything had to be a secret that only Henry and Joey should know of.

“Why would we need to have Boris in the show? I thought just Bendy was fine,” Joey said.

Then Dice whipped around the table and hooked an arm around Joey Drew’s neck, bringing him close and made his head look upwards to the ceiling. He put up his other hand into the air and made his fingers twinkle like he was creating an image into Joey’s head.

“Picture it. You have Bendy AND Boris onstage. Everyone not only loves the little devil, but they also love that wolf. It’s also like your cartoon show, it’s better with more characters. More characters equals more money. More money equals happiness!” He clenched his fist in triumph and his other arm squeezed Joey’s head into his chest, choking him slightly. 

It all made perfect sense. Why didn’t he think of this before?! This man was a genius! But Joey couldn’t tell him if his head was being crushed. He could barely breathe and it hurt his skull so he frantically tapped on Dice’s shoulder to alert him.

Dice looked down to see Joey now slapping his arm to let him free from his grasp and he laughed hard. “Oh I’m so sorry my boy! I’ll let go!” He said as he finally freed the man.

Joey almost fell backwards from the sudden movement but caught himself just in time. He had to take a few moments to catch his breath before he could speak. Breathe in...breathe out..breathe in...try not to pass out. 

“Oh..my gosh..why didn’t..*gasp* I..think of..*wheeze* this before? That’s brilliant!” He said between wheezing. 

“Now you get it! Alright if you get Boris here, you’ll definitely be makin’ huge money and I guarantee that!” Dice said.

There was a slight problem with that plan: it was hard to make Bendy. Joey had to say something about that but he couldn’t reveal the truth.  
“But Mr. Dice, it would take a lot of work and time to make-I mean get him here. You see, it was difficult to..get Bendy. And I can’t just abandon my other works, especially my cartoon.”

Dice put a finger to his mustache, stroking it and twisting the hairs as he pondered. Then, it was as if a lightbulb lit up above his head.

“That’s totally fine! You take all the time you need, Drew. You can still have your little television show and the theater shows. And I can help you out.” He smiled widely. “Let’s just say...I’ll be your partner. I’ll take care of all the finances and maybe even the merchandise while you do your thing. What do ya say?”

Joey stared at Dice’s gloved hand in front of him, considering the thought. 

Financial aide and merchandising help? It sounded too good to be true. Joey wanted to agree and shake the man’s hand but there was something odd. Maybe Sammy was right about him, he was a bit shady. And he did have a striking resemblance to the man’s mugshots in the newspapers. Oh what the hell, he’d be getting rich! Why should he worry about Dice’s background?

Joey smiled and slapped his hand into Dice’s to shake it.

“Dice, you got yourself a deal!”

The man in the suit’s smile grew so wide that Bendy’s would be put to shame. He threw his hands up in the air, bringing Joey’s up as if he just won a boxing match.

“Folks we have ourselves a winneeerrr!!” He cried out similar to an announcer for a sporting event. The other patrons in the bar weren’t aware of the situation but they raised their glasses and howled like wolves. The room was filled with the sounds of drunk men’s shouting, loud enough to concern a cop outside. 

Dice called over the bartender to bring shots of alcohol to celebrate. Soon, both men were downing small amounts of vodka and whiskey until they couldn’t drink anymore.

Sammy watched all of this from the other table, his eyes watching Dice Kingston closely. He was a little sober by now and could still tell that he didn’t like this man. It was strange how he randomly shows up with a million dollar deal and Joey instantly trusts him. His boss did always like money but Sammy never knew he would be so trusting. He didn’t like any of it.

It was like Joey made a deal with the devil...

The devil’s advocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made a stupid reference to Cuphead with King Dice. I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of a different guy. This is how I see Dice as a human: a mobster. It fits actually! He’s the right hand man of Satan, who would be the mob boss. Ba da bing, ba da boom and bobs your uncle.
> 
> I fucking love the 1920s please don’t @ me. 
> 
> Holy shit we’re almost at 1000 views thank you guys so much for liking this shitty story. Means a lot!
> 
> This will tie in with Boris and how Joey and everyone makes lots a money. 
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	20. Let’s Make Boris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy tries pancakes for the very first time.  
> Then both man and toon learn what happened at the bar with Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY! Yeah sorry about the long gaps between chapters, I lose interest in this story quite a lot but don’t worry I’m gonna finish it with a bang.
> 
> I added some 1920’s slang in there cause I’m just that cool and obsessed with that era. I might sprinkle a few of them in the next few chapters. Heres what they mean:  
> Flapper: modern woman of the 20’s that is ambitious and wants freedom (rebel)  
> Speakeasy: bar that sells illegal booze  
> Berries: the bees knees, nice  
> Sap: idiot
> 
> Also I realized that last chapter was awkward and I apologize for it, especially the deal with Dice Kingston. I just really wanted to have him in the story and it seemed like it would’ve worked but I realize it was shitty. I promise I’ll write better

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 19:  
The next morning, Bendy laid peacefully on the living room couch. He must have fallen asleep after talking with Linda and Henry. But the sudden noise of metal clanging made his dream come to an end and he shot upwards. 

What was happening?! Did someone break into the apartment or did someone fall? The toon quickly jumped off the couch and ran to where he heard the noise. His feet took him to the kitchen and halted when he saw someone standing there.

Linda had a surprise look on her face as she heard the little devil come running into the room. She was still dressed in her white robe and slippers, a pan was in her right hand while other kitchen appliances were on the floor. 

“Goodness!” The woman said and jumped a little. She calmed when she realized it was only Bendy who came in the room. Linda blushed and laughed.

“Oh I’m so sorry for waking you, Bendy. I was just in the middle of making breakfast when I thought I saw a mouse by the stove. Sometimes I can be very clumsy.” Linda sheepishly picked up the mixing bowls and spatula from the floor. 

Bendy stood there for a moment to understand what just happened and then a wave of relief washed over him. He truly thought something wrong had happened.

“It’s alright, Ms. Linda! I was going to wake up anyway so it’s no big deal!” He reassured her with a wave of his hand.

Linda smiled back at him and continued to cooking the first meal of the day. She had a lot of things set up: eggs, milk, butter, sugar, flour, salt, and syrup. It was a strange thing to see for Bendy. He never knew there was a lot of steps to go through to make something.

He walked up to the counter and hoisted himself up to get a better look at Linda’s work. She chuckled when she noticed him sitting there and said,”Want to know what I’m making, huh?”

Bendy giggled and nodded his head.  
“Oh yes I do!”

Linda poured some milk in a bowl and added the flour. She allowed Bendy to crack the eggs; the demon did so with delight. Baking seemed fun to him.

“Well, Henry and I have a little tradition on every other Saturday.” She started, then grabbed a whisk to mix the first ingredients. “We make these flat things called pancakes. They’re nice and fluffy, you can have as many as you want with syrup and butter. I like to add strawberries on mine and Henry adds chocolate chips. They’re very delicious..and filling.”

The little toon liked the sound of having as many as he wanted. He imagined what they looked like in his head and salivated at the thought of eating one.

“Golly gee, Ms. Linda, that sounds like berries* to me!” He exclaimed. 

He jumped back down from the counter and zipped to the table to wait patiently for his desired breakfast. 

Henry walked in the room slowly as if he was a bear awoken from hibernating. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawned loudly and stretched, also similar to a bear. Last night really tired him out and all he needed was a good night sleep.

“Mornin’ honey. Breakfast smells good,” he said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a coffee mug to make his heavenly morning elixir. 

Linda kissed her husband back and smiled. “Seems like you were tired, huh Henry?”

“Mhmm..”

The man finally had his coffee after a few minutes of making it and slumped in a chair across from Bendy. His drink was warm, it helped the tiredness leave his body and tasted very nice.

The little toon on the other side of the table watched as Henry drank from his mug with curiosity. He always wondered what coffee tasted like. But his thoughts were interrupted when a plate, fork, knife and napkin were placed in front of him.

The smell of pancakes filled the air, making Bendy’s anxiousness to try this food increase. His prayers were answered as Linda set down one of the pancakes on his plate. He was just about to dig in immediately when Henry spoke up. 

“Don’t you want to put syrup on it, bud?” He asked the little toon. “Trust me, it would make them taste one hundred times better.”

“Oh..yea I do!” Bendy swiped the maple syrup bottle before anyone else could and opened the cap to let it pour—well downpour on his pancakes. Both Henry and Linda laughed as they watched the devil have a blast with the syrup but realized that he shouldn’t have too much of the sugary condiment. The animator put the bottle out of Bendy’s reach.

For the next few minutes, the three began to eat their pancakes in silence. Bendy enjoyed every bite of his meal. Why didn’t he know of this amazing thing before? He must’ve been living under a rock his whole life if he wasn’t a cartoon character. 

Henry was about to take another bite of his food when his watch beeped suddenly. He took a glance at his wrist and realized that it was time to get ready for work.  
“Oh no I’m gonna be late for work!” He exclaimed. He then bounced up from his seat and rushed to the bedroom, leaving Linda and Bendy completely bewildered.

It was a race against the clock, Henry zipped around his room and bathroom to get ready. His toothbrush was in his mouth as he quickly put on a pair of black pants, one foot was being stubborn with not going in and made him hop on the other foot. The man clumsily fell on the floor with a loud crash, his foot was now somehow in the pants and he groaned in annoyance. 

“Everything alright in there, Henry?” His wife said from the other room, both toon and woman were concerned. 

“Yes...everything’s alright..I guess,” Henry grumbled in a peeved tone.  
He got up from the floor and started to carefully put on a white button down shirt, not wanting to fall over again. Then he tied a black tie around his neck.

It was almost time to leave for work and the animator was now ready to start the day. He wished he could stay home with his wife but Joey seemed urgent to meet with him so it would be best to show up. 

Henry walked out of his room with his dress shoes and coat, he called out to Bendy to come along. The toon obediently jumped down from his chair and ran over to the man.

“Thank you Miss Linda for the pancakes! They were deeelicious!” He said with joy. The woman in the kitchen responded with a chuckle and a ‘your welcome’. 

It was now time to head to work.

-In the car-  
Henry and Bendy drove through the streets of New York City with lightning speed. Almost all of the population were also on their way to their jobs and they were in a hurry as much as the toon and man. Cars honked at each other to urge others to move faster in lines of traffic, making a crossing guard’s job a lot more difficult to aide the flow. It was as if the whole city was a record on its highest speed and the music sounded jumbled. 

Henry always tried to be a patient man with traffic but he slammed his head on his steering wheel in frustration. He hated himself for leaving so late.  
“Dammit..why didn’t I leave sooner..” he cursed himself.

After a few more swears and head slams, the cars finally started to move and allowed Henry and Bendy to get to the studio quickly. They arrived in the parking lot and walked into the main entrance.

-At the studio-  
On Saturdays, the studio was usually hustling and bustling like an ant colony. It was the day that the Bendy cartoons would air on television and they had just finished a new one. Joey was determined to get it running as soon as possible; he also wanted to air his cartoon first before any other studio could. 

People were running here and there to different rooms of the building. Papers flew when two workers collided together and fell on the floor; Henry would go to help but he had to meet Joey immediately. He held Bendy’s gloved hand and led him to his boss’s office, saying hello to a few colleagues and opened the door to go inside.

Joey was pacing around the room with the telephone in his hand, Sammy was also in the room and sat in a chair looking very bored. The boss seemed to be arguing with someone on the other line, his tone sounded harsh and firm.

“No..I don’t care that stupid sap* with the pudgy dog and upstage flapper*. My shows gonna be first and that’s final!” He yelled then slammed the phone to hang up. 

The man put his hand to his forehead and let out a heavy sight. “Whatta buncha bullshit, Sammy. This whole business’s a buncha bullshit. Ya can’t trust no one to do their job right..” he grumbled to Sammy, who wasn’t even paying attention. 

Henry felt a little awkward for coming in at such a bad time. He thought about going to his desk to wait for things to cool down when Joey’s eyes fell on him and a big smile spread on his face.

“Aye Henry! Thank god you finally showed up!” Joey walked over to the animator and brought his arm over his shoulder. “See? This is a guy I can trust to do his job correctly. He comes in every day and does what he’s supposed to do. And good morning to you, Bendy!” 

The little toon put on a fake smile to lighten things up, he also didn’t like the atmosphere in the room. It was odd to see the boss change from being upset to having a smile on his face. 

“You wanted to talk about something last night?” Henry asked, making his boss’s eyes grow wide.

“Yes yes I almost forgot! Last night when you rudely bailed out and hung up on me! But whatever that’s in the past, let’s sit and talk.” Joey brought up a chair next to Sammy while Henry and Bendy did the same. The men and toon sat down and prepared themselves to chat.

Joey started his tale,”Alright so there we were at that speakeasy* last night, just after you and Bendy left. This man in this outrageous purple suit comes walkin’ up to us like he owns the place and starts talkin’ about how he liked Bendy’s performance and that he writes reviews on shows. Then-“

“Nah he’s definitely part of a mob. He’s definitely a criminal,” Sammy said, interrupting Joey’s story.

The boss did nothing but scold at his employee, not wanting to engage into anything. Then he got right back into it.  
“Alright..so then he starts talkin’ about how we could make a lot more money if brought another character into the live performances.”

Henry was a little confused at this point. Another character? What did he mean? Wait a minute..  
“Another character? You don’t mean..Boris..do you?” He asked.

All Joey did to respond was nod his head and Henry’s eyes grew large like saucers. “Oh my god...” He couldn’t believe it. Boris, the fucking wolf, would be in the show with Bendy? Wow..the room started to spin a little around him.

Suddenly, Joey brought Henry close to him. “Don’t you see it, Henry? We could make it big. If we bring Boris into this world just like Bendy, people would love our show more. When that happens, our show will become more popular and that means more money. Don’t you see that bigger is better? And better is bigger? A little bit is never enough! No no!”

He stood up from his chair and put one on top of it, then threw his hands up in the air to strike a pose.  
“I WANT IT ALL HENRY! I WANT THE WORLD AND NOTHING LESS!” His voice sounding a bit manic, making a few people outside of the office stop in their tracks and look in the direction of the yelling. 

Henry was still speechless, his mouth hung upon with no words coming out. It sounded crazy to bring another cartoon character in their world, it was crazy to bring just one. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it. 

Joey had to explain further about his new plan and it calmed the animator down a little more but his concerns were still there. There were too many possibilities of it collapsing and failing. Who knew if they could create Boris? He knew it was difficult to make Bendy.

Speaking of the little devil, he was silent throughout the conversation and was almost forgotten about being in the room. He sat in his chair with a blank stare, lost in his thoughts. Was he going to finally meet the wolf that he called his best friend? It sounded too good to be true!

The thought about having another creature like him brought a smile to his face. He already liked the sound of the plan and really hoped it would work. 

“So Henry.” Henry looked up to see Joey standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. “Do ya agree with me, pal?”

The animator sat in silence for a moment to think. It took him some time until he also had put on a smirk. He stood up from his chair and shook his boss’s hand.

“Alright Joey,” he said. “Let’s make Boris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris will be here soon.
> 
> If you catch my reference I’ll love you forever ❤️
> 
> And omg chapter 4 was cancelled and will be available on Monday! That’s crazy! I was shocked when I heard about this but whatever things happen ya can’t blame TheMeatly. I wish I could play the game but sadly I can only watch people play it like Jacksepticeye or markiplier
> 
> Also thank you so much for 1000 hits. It amazes me how far I’ve come and this is only my first story. I thought that this wouldn’t get a lot of attention but wow I’m so happy. Thank you for the kudos and the lovely comments, they all mean a lot. Keep being awesome :)  
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	21. Where There’s a Wolf, There’s a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Henry finally get started on making Boris. It’s rough, but they’re determined to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THIS IS CHAPTER 20) (WOW 20 ALREADY)
> 
> I couldn’t wait to write this one! It might be a bit messy because I thought I was making it too long but hopefully it looks and sounds okay. I’m so sorry if it looks bad. It starts okay but I’m not too happy with the end.
> 
> AND HOLY CRAP CHAPTER 4 IS AMAZING. I couldn’t play it but I watched livestreams of it and oh my god it’s so good. I’d spoil but idk if everyone watched/played it.
> 
> All I can say is: that ending tho. And: damn Bendy is a badass

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 20:  
Joey and Henry decided to get started on their new project when everyone left the studio for the day. They didn’t want anyone to know of the process of making cartoon characters coming to life. Surprisingly, nobody questioned them how Bendy came to be and made things a lot easier for the men. 

People had their suspicions but never bothered to ask either Henry or Joey. There were some things that everyone knew to just accept and keep quiet about. Their boss was an odd man, they lived in an odd world so it was best to never complain about anything. 

Henry and Bendy spent the rest of the day drawing storyboards and fooling around. They acted as if they were best friends since childhood with their jokes and pranks. Other workers who happened to be around would stop what they were doing and watch the man and toon interact with each other. It was odd for a human and cartoon character to get along so well but everyone found it to be quite heart warming to see. 

Bendy felt overwhelming joy when he was chased by Henry down the halls of the studio. The man pretended to be a monster and he was the innocent civilian who didn’t want to be eaten alive. They both had to dodge other workers walking around with stacks of paper or coffee mugs. It was a game of cat and mouse but with obstacles. 

Bendy went down hallways, through rooms and around corners but Henry was always able to catch up to him. The devil was fast, yet he wasn’t a speed demon. The man claimed that he used to run track in high school and wasn’t that old to have the ability to run. 

The toon was about to turn another corner when he ran into something standing in his way and fell to the floor with an oof. He rubbed his temple and looked up to see himself sitting in front of an angry looking Joey. Oh shoot..

“Heh hey Joey! I totally wasn’t running around with Henry! Nope..I was just..running to come see you! Heheh..” He said, lying through his teeth. The boss didn’t say anything to him, he only stared him down through his glasses.

Henry was behind him and watched the scene with caution. He didn’t want to interfere but he had to help his friend from taking the blame and getting in trouble. He walked over to them and said,”It wasn’t Bendy’s fault, Joe. We were just horsin’ around and got a bit too carried away. That’s all.”

Bendy looked over his shoulder to see the man standing behind him with his hand resting on the toon’s other shoulder. He felt so relieved that he came to help.

Joey looked at Henry and sighed. He didn’t have time to deal with them, he had to get started on the Boris project.  
“Fine. I guess I’ll let this slide. But please just get back to work, you know what we have to do later. You should do some Boris sketches for a proper model,” he told his head animator.

Henry nodded his head and picked the toon off of the floor like a child.  
“Y-yes sir! I’ll get right to that. Thank you sir.” He then walked off with Bendy in his arms to his desk, leaving Joey with a stern face.

-At Henry’s Desk-  
Henry sat in his chair with a pencil in his hand and paper in front of him. Bendy rested on top of the desk with his feet dangling off the edge. He let them swing front and back like a pendulum, his head swayed side to side as if he had a tune playing in his head.

“Oh boy oh boy Henry! I can’t wait to meet Boris! We’re gonna have so much fun together!” Bendy exclaimed, his tone was practically dripping with happiness. “We can watch my show, eat pancakes, drive in cars, play with my dolly..” The little toon rambled on about what he would do with his new friend. It was all pretty much what he’s experienced and Henry chuckled at that.

The man tried his best to listen to Bendy but he really had to focus on sketching Boris’s model. He decided to tune out part of whatever the devil was saying so he could get to drawing. He nodded his head a few times and gave some mmhm’s and uh Huh’s to make it seem like he was listening. It worked until Bendy realized what he was doing and called him out. 

“Hey! You’re not even listenin’ to me! That’s very rude, mister,” The toon barked at him and crossed his arms in disapproval. 

Henry didn’t want to yell at Bendy but he didn’t have a choice. “Look Bendy...I’d love to hear what you and Boris will do but I really have to work on this. If you keep talking, there won’t be another character around for you. Maybe you can go watch the new episode, I’m sure it’s in the screening room,” he said, trying to stay calm to not hurt him. “I think everyone’s starting to leave now.”

The toon looked down to see that the animator’s paper only had a small part of Boris’s model. Wow..he really was keeping him from working. Henry wanted to have the wolf here as much as his best friend did..maybe he should go.

“Yeah..I guess I’ll do that.” Bendy jumped down from the desk and started to make his way out of the room. “Sorry for botherin’ ya, Henry.” The devil walked away as if he was a puppy having to go to the doghouse. 

The studio was almost empty now, for it was quitting time for everyone that wasn’t Bendy, Henry, or Joey. They all felt the relief of finally being able to leave from their imperious boss to their welcoming homes. That feeling was always there since Joey acted like his workers were soldiers and he was the powerful dictator. Everyone had to follow his austere rules or else they were kicked to the curb. 

Thankfully, Bendy didn’t have to go by any rule, even the rules of physics, except the fact that he couldn’t mess with anyone’s work or the ink machine.

He walked through the empty halls, passing Joey’s office and hearing him approaching where Henry was. They were probably going to get started already..and probably didn’t want the toon to be around. He went around a corner to find the screening room with nobody in it and went to the projector.

Someone had already placed the new episode’s film inside of the film reals which made it easier for Bendy to start watching. He used to not know how to operate this strange machine but quickly learned a few pointers when he and Henry would watch episodes. Bendy only had to push a few buttons and the projector already did its movie magic.

He ran to one of the many open seats, quickly settled down and began to watch the brand new episode of his show. The words “Showbiz Bendy” displayed on screen in front of Bendy’s iconic smiling face. Then a few more words appeared “Featuring Boris the wolf and Alice Angel.”

This almost seemed coincidental since Bendy had wanted to watch an episode with his friends in it. It sometimes got boring to only watch himself on the screen. Seeing those words made the little devil smile with excitement and glee. 

The episode was about the three toons performing in a wacky circus with all sorts of things like clowns, lions, acrobats, and whatever else would be in a show like this. Bendy found it especially funny to watch himself slap pies into Boris’s face, making the wolf to lick off the cream. They both then laughed together with their arms wrapped on each other’s shoulders. 

It was nice to see him interact with his best friend on the screen, soon he wouldn’t have to come in this room to see him. Bendy would finally be able to hang out with Boris for real. The thought of them being together warmed his inky heart and brought a smile to his face.

-Meanwhile-

Joey and Henry both stood by the glorious ink machine with tools and clean clothes that have yet to be stained by ink. It was known that this might take longer than they thought but they were determined to get Boris here as soon as possible. 

“Ready to get our hands dirty, Joey?” Henry asked. Then he winced at a thought. “This week will definitely feel like hell.”

Joey looked over and smirked to him. “Of course I’m ready. Didn’t you seen me today? I was practically going to blow up because I was so excited.” 

They had everything they needed from the ritual items to the heavy amounts of ink. The needed objects were no different from the ones they used for Bendy but instead of the demon doll, they now used a Boris one.

Joey picked up the doll and admired its little overalls and adorable face. The Boris ones were one of the best sellers from the Bendy toy collection and he could see why.

“Thank god Shawn Flynn dropped this off for me. Otherwise, we would have to use another Bendy doll and we’d have ourselves a second dancing devil,” he said, smirking as an image of another Bendy flashed in his mind. Double the Bendy, double the cash.

Henry gave a small chuckle to his boss and wondered how his friend was doing. He hated how he was all alone in that screening room, not being able to join the men in creating his best buddy. But all of that wouldn’t matter when Boris will be with the demon and everyone would be happy..hopefully.

The men both worked hard for the next few hours of the night with some breaks in between to drink caffeinated coffee. They first made sure that the ink machine wouldn’t malfunction at all during the process and unluckily, it did. The gears wouldn’t turn and ink kept spraying everywhere, creating a huge mess. 

Being only an animator and founder of an animation company made both men unable to figure out what went wrong. They then had to spend more time fixing the goddamn machine rather than creating the beloved wolf character. It was time consuming and tiring work. 

Around midnight, Henry was beginning to feel completely exhausted. His arms hurt from moving around heavy metal pieces and his back ached because of the way he hunched over said work. He wanted to quit yet it was only the first day of the plan. 

Joey noticed his partner looking fatigued and approached him with his fists balled up. One of them raised to strike Henry’s face and the other man prepared himself to take the blow by cowering and closed his eyes.

He was actually used to this kind of treatment from his boss. Joey would sometimes abuse his workers for not doing their jobs because of his short temper and lack of patience. There were times where he hit Henry for not acting “smart”. He didn’t appreciate it but saying something would end his job.

But that blow was never laid on him. He opened one eye and saw Joey staring at his own fist. The man was breathing heavily, trying to control his emotions. Why didn’t he hit him?

“I...I’m sorry, Henry. I shouldn’t act like this..I’m tired too. We need to stay strong if we’re going to pull an all nighter..” Joey said. Then the man smiled at him.

“Where there’s a wolf, there’s a way.” He held an opened hand in front of Henry and helped him stand back up. 

The animator sighed and gave a confident smile back.  
“You’re right. Let’s keep going.” 

And that was the decision. The men worked their hardest to fix the ink machine until it started to roar to life. They both admired their work for a while til they realized they should now work on Boris.

Joey looked at their items: a copy of The Illusion of Living (he made lots of copies, thinking they would sell but nope), an ink bottle, a gear, the Boris plush, a different record, and a wrench. He also had the book of ritual spells ready to be opened. He was about to place them in the pedestal room when he realized something was completely off. 

“Oh shit..” he said. They didn’t have a human sacrifice like they did with Bendy. “I forgot something.” He groaned and slapped his forehead in annoyance.

Henry looked over from his work to Joey and put a concerned look on his face.  
“What is it? I thought we had everything.”

“No...it’s something I’ll have to get on my own. I’ll be right back.” Joey started to walk out of the room to the front entrance of the studio, leaving Henry alone with the ink machine.

There was the click of the door closing and only complete silence was left. 

-2 HOURS LATER-  
The door swung back open and Joey walked inside. Henry looked up to see the man dragging a huge bag with him and instantly became worried. Was that..a body?

“Joey...shit..oh man what did you do?” He asked him, his body started to shiver.

The boss only smirked at him, his clothes were stained with a crimson liquid. Henry wished it was ink.

“Oh this? This is just the thing that we needed. Remember how we used a child for Bendy? Well now we’re gonna use a grown man,” he answered, acting as if this was all totally normal. “It’s not always going to be easy to get what you want, Henry. You of all people should know.”

The animator shuddered at the thought of Joey taking the life of an innocent man. He pitied the poor fool in the bag.

They then decided to forget what happened and went back to the ink machine to perform the ritual. Joey zipped open the body bag, revealing a tall man dressed in overalls and work boots. There was a deep gash in his chest, revealing that he probably was stabbed by a knife or shot. It was sickening to look at. 

The body was placed on the newly drawn pentagram in front of the ink machine then Joey opened the book of spells. 

He recited the same one they used for Bendy, none of the words making any sense to Henry. 

-One long Ritual later-  
The machine stopped whirring and clattering for the ritual was over. The pentagram no longer glowed and the candles around it blew out. Everything seemed to slow down.

Out of the ink machine’s spout came a black blob of ink. It landed on the pentagram and started to bubble and shape autonomously. 

The ink blob started to grow thin and tall, forming two legs, two arms, and finally a head. It was no longer an amorphous being, it was now Boris the Wolf.

He had long legs and arms, gloved hands and rosy cheeks, a large snout and nose, floppy ears and pie cut eyes. He looked just like the Boris in the cartoons. 

The men had succeeded. They jumped up and down with excitement, both shouting and hooting.

“We did it! We did it! We did it!” Joey chanted, grabbing Henry’s arms and shook him. 

Henry realized that they should call Bendy to come see and ran out of the room to the screening room.

He arrived and saw the cartoon devil sleeping peacefully on a chair. The projector was still turned on yet nothing was playing on screen.

He gently poked Bendy’s shoulder and the devil slowly opened his eyes.  
“Henry...did you finish?” He mumbled.

The man nodded his head and smiled wide. “Yes, Bendy, we did.”

The toon’s eyes widened like saucers and his trademark grin grew. He couldn’t believe it! He finally could meet Boris! 

He immediately shot up from the chair and zipped out of the room, leaving Henry in the dust. His short legs surprisingly allowed him to run extremely fast.

“Oh Borrrisss!! I’m comin for you!” His shouts echoed throughout the empty studio halls. 

He made it to the ink machine and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
His best buddy in the whole wide world was sitting right there in front of him!

“BORIS!”

Dreams really did come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long idk why.
> 
> I could go on and on about Bendy and Boris’s relationship. They’re so freaking cute! (I don’t ship them)
> 
> I feel like Bendy would be the mischievous one of the pair while Boris would be shy and kind. Bendy would do anything for his friend but he sometimes likes to pull pranks on him (like the tombstone picnic short)
> 
> I guarantee that this story WILL get better. The tags I put on here are there for a reason. I will admit that I hate writing in this person, I like first person more. Plus I can write dark things. You’ll see
> 
> Thats all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	22. Bendy, meet Boris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy meets Boris, who takes time to adjust to things just like he did. But Joey still wants something else..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some minor gore and blood in this.
> 
> OHHH YES I LIKE WRITING DARKER STUFF. IT MAKES ME FEEL SO EVIL INSIDE when I’m really not I’m a Christian.
> 
> Okay so sorry if this chapter seemed late, I had a busy weekend and I will have another busy one soon because my brother will be graduating college and yeah I gotta be there. But hopefully I’ll manage. 
> 
> I’ve also kind of got unmotivated to write so sorry.

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 21:  
Breathing was a strange feeling to Boris. In one breath and out again. He could feel a pounding in his chest which probably meant he had a beating heart. Different shades of yellow and tan danced in front of his pie cut eyes, making him feel a bit dizzy. There were new sounds ringing in his ears like the sound of a high pitched voice calling out a familiar name and another sound of laughter.

Boris..booorrrisss..b-o-r-i-s. He sounded the name out in his head, trying to let it make sense to him. The wolf liked the sound of it but he didn’t like being in a new place with new people. They were..strange. One was tall with brown hair, glasses, and a mustache and the other was shorter with black hair and small hairs on his chin.

But the strangest one of all was the smallest being in the room. He had small horns on the top of his head like a bull, a black body with a white bow tie around his nonexistent neck. The thing that stood out most was his great big smile showing a row of perfect teeth.

Who were these people?

Bendy quickly ran up to Boris sitting in front of the ink machine. He was much smaller than him, even when Boris wasn’t on his feet at the moment. The devil felt so jovial about seeing his friend and he couldn’t stop jumping up and down.

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!!! Boris you’re really here!! This is like a dream come true!” His mouth was going about a thousand miles per hour. “We’re gonna have so much fun together, buddy! Just you and me but oh yea Henry can join and so can Joey or Sammy, or maybe even Wally Franks if he’s not busy lookin’ for his lost keys!”

All of this was starting to overwhelm Boris. The poor wolf had just came to life and had no idea where he was. He shrunk a little in his seated position. Henry noticed the uncomfortable and uncertain aura coming from Boris and tried to ease the jumping Bendy.

“Hey buddy..uh..maybe it would be best for you to sit on the sidelines for a little. I think you’re scarin’ Boris. He just came to life, ya know,” he said, putting a hand on the toon’s shoulder.

Bendy stopped jumping to take a look at his friend and realized how scared he seemed. The wolf’s ears were flat against his head and his body shook. It was a disheartening sight. He immediately regretted acting like a looney toon and calmed himself down.

“Oh..I’m sorry Henry. I mean I’m sorry Boris. Guess I got a little too excited..heh,” Bendy said, backing away to the side of the room. He didn’t like interfering with any of this, he didn’t like feeling like he was a problem. He only wanted to be with Boris. But he couldn’t overwhelm him.

Henry felt sorry for the little toon but knew that Boris needed to feel safe. He gave the wolf a reassuring smile and said,”Don’t worry, Boris. He wasn’t going to hurt you, he was just really excited to see you. I understand if you’re feeling overwhelmed right now so we’re going to take things slow.”

The man decided it would be best not to explain that he was a cartoon to not spook him even more than he already was. It was natural for Bendy to find out but he wasn’t sure how Boris would react to finding out his world was fake.

Boris didn’t understand what was going on exactly but he appreciated this man being kind to him.

“Maybe we should start with our names. I’m Henry, this is Joey, and the little guy over there is Bendy,” Henry said, gesturing to everyone in the room. The new toon stared at Bendy, who was in the corner of the room looking down. Wait..he looked familiar to him..that face. Did he ever meet him before?

The name Bendy sounded like Boris had heard it in the past but he wasn’t sure. He studied the devil more until he came to a realization with memories suddenly flooding back to his head. He was his best buddy!

“B-Bendy..?” The wolf suddenly spoke up in a deep voice, surprising everyone in the room including Bendy. The devil looked up from the floor to Boris with wide eyes. “Bendy..that’s you, right?”

The dancing demon’s grin widened and he started to come over but not too close. “Yes Boris, it’s me. I am Bendy,” he answered.

The toon wolf slowly started to stand up from his position, then unexpectedly ran towards Bendy and picked him off of the ground with great force.

“It is really you!” He howled with happiness and squeezed the demon tightly against his chest in a hug. Bendy laughed heartily and soon Boris joined. It was a heart warming sight to see two best friends hugging each other so dearly. Both Henry and Joey felt good inside about bringing another toon here.

But happy feelings aside, Joey realized that this was another one of a kind occurrence. Nobody had ever created two living cartoons! The feeling of wanting to test his creation lingered in his mind. He knew he shouldn’t but he had a reason: nobody would know about this amazing experience.

Besides them performing on stage as if they were on Broadway, Bendy and Boris’s real life existence would never be documented. Plus, there could be side effects to this Boris. If Joey doesn’t act fast, the new toon he created could possibly malfunction. He made up his mind and started to slowly approach the two hugging toons.

Bendy caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye and felt a little threatened by him. His eyes formed a scowl and a gloved hand brought himself closer to the taller toon’s body. A low growl escaped from his nonexistent throat, making Boris feel uneasy.

This weird, hostile action surprised the men and the other toon. Usually, Bendy was a happy and humble character. Sure, he was mischievous but he would never intend to harm anyone. Joey held his hands up in defense and backed up a bit. Was Bendy protecting Boris from him?

The ink demon couldn’t describe how angry he felt right now. Joey promised. **He lied**. He promised not to hurt him but now he was going to do something bad to Boris. Bendy just met his friend! He wouldn’t let Joey get to him. He was a faker, a deceiver... **a liar.**

Bendy had a strange feeling in his chest, it was pulsing and burning. It sort of felt...nice and satisfying. A satisfying anger.

“Whoa..take it easy, pal. I’m not going to hurt him,” Joey tried easing the inhospitable character with a soothing voice. He tried grabbing one of Boris’s arm, making him flinch. “I just need to see his physical state for a sec-“

Suddenly, something sharp sliced the boss’s sleeveless arm. He groaned in pain, grabbing it to find three long gashes in his skin.

“Agh! What the hell?!” He screamed and looked up to see what attacked him so unexpectedly. Joey couldn’t believe his eyes and regretted it.

Bendy seemed to have grown several feet in Boris’s arms. His body was long and very skinny, as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Ink now covered his face except for his mouth, which was filled with sharp fangs. His new appearance was similar to Henry’s atrocious drawing of him.

The toon jumped from Boris’s grasp and landed in front of a quivering Joey. He loomed over him like a giant shadow of ink and horror. He grabbed the man’s shirt and brought him closer to his face.  
You could see the fear in Joey’s eyes; the boss was completely mortified.

Then Bendy spoke in a raspy and distorted voice, different from his cheery and high pitched one. “ **Don’t you ever touch Boris, Joey. If you will, you’re gonna have to go through me first,** ” the demon growled menacingly.

Henry just stared at the scene in complete shock, his feet wouldn’t move any time his brain sent signals for them to go. He couldn’t believe any of this is actually happening and wished it was all a horrible nightmare.

He would wake up in a cold sweat beside his wife and Bendy was never a monster but not even pinching his arm could make this go away. Henry had to act quick before his boss was ink demon food..which would be pancakes.

Bendy held up a hand with sharp claws, poised and ready to strike Joey again. He swung the clawed hand but there was no nail and Joey skin contact. The mad toon looked down at his hand and saw that he instead dug into Henry.

The animator felt intense pain in his left arm but he didn’t care. He had to protect Joey from the thing he loved most: his own creation. Henry tried to stare into Bendy’s ink covered eyes but the toon wouldn’t look back. He only faced his hand that was now out of Henry’s arm.

The hand was stained red.

“Bendy,” Henry said firmly. No reply from the toon. “Bendy look at me, bud. It’s okay. I’m fine it’s just a scratch.” He reached up to the demon’s face closer to him, not caring about the ink staining.

A hand was brought to Bendy’s face to wipe away some of the black substance from his eyes, revealing one eye that wasn’t his usual pie cut style. It instead was an eye of yellow with a small pupil. More threatening and feral...

His eye looked into Henry’s two filled with sorrow and sadness. The man was okay, just like he said. But his arm wasn’t, it had long scratch marks now gushing with blood.

Bendy felt completely guilty of his actions. Why was he like this? Why did he have to become so angry? He didn’t deserve to be here..here in this world. He should be stuck in the cartoon world forever, or maybe even Hell where the real demons belong. The toon wished he wasn’t like this but he couldn’t help it. He was them...a real demon. A real monster.

“ **Henry...I..I’m so sorry..** ” Bendy tried to say to the man, pure sadness was in his distorted voice. He hurt him and couldn’t undo it.

Henry only smiled at him brought him in a tight hug. This surprised the demon but he then slowly hugged him back. He started to sob in his arms, his body shivered.

“It’s okay Bendy. It wasn’t your fault. You were just trying to protect him,” the animator said as he calmly rubbed Bendy’s back to soothe him from breaking down more. “It’s okay.”

This went on for quite some time. The man and demon held an embrace while Boris and Joey watched silently from the side. The wolf still felt scared but appreciated his friend for protecting him from whatever was coming for him.

The boss couldn’t believe what had just occurred. His own damn creation tried to kill him! All for his dumb friend! He hated to admit it, it was admirable loyalty from the toon. But this was for the fame and fortune, not for the protection of others. He had to document them so the public will know.

But there was something that shocked him the most: how Bendy transformed from an adorable friend to a terrifying monster in only a few seconds. Now that was something to behold of. Joey wondered how he did it. He had to write that down and should probably have a little chat with Henry about this new change.

He walked up to the hugging pair but stayed behind Bendy so he wouldn’t become angry again. Henry looked up from the inky shoulder to see Joey standing there and understood the hint.

The animator gave one last squeeze to Bendy and excused himself from the room, leaving the demon on the floor. Joey followed Henry out of the ink machine room and into the hallway out of Boris’s and Bendy’s hearing range.

Once they were far enough, they both stopped and stood there without a word for a few seconds. Then Joey spoke up,

“You know we’re going to have to deal with...with whatever just happened. We can’t just ignore that Bendy had completely changed forms. That wasn’t safe for anyone, especially him.”

Henry felt anger bubble up inside of him. Why was he blaming Bendy for this? It wasn’t his fault at all! It was Joey’s!

“Joey, you do realize he acted like that because of you? If you would’ve left him and Boris alone, neither of our arms would have these damn scratches on them! Leave your freaky studies behind,” He said with a snarl. “Leave the cartoons be. They aren’t meant to be poked and prodded.”

Henry gave Joey one last stone cold look and turned away from him, walking back to the ink machine room. “What an asshole..” he muttered to himself.

Joey stood silently in the hall. He watched the two toons and Henry talk to each other, Bendy had shrunken back to his regular size. The boss sighed and looked to the side. There was a cardboard cutout of their beloved character placed on the wall, its cheery pie cut eyes stared back at him.

He walked over to it and put a hand on its face. He smiled at it and chuckled to himself.

“Oh I won’t leave my studies be, Henry. Your precious little toon will soon be my experiment whether you like it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get more interesting soon! Hopefully I’ll have more ideas and motivation! I can’t wait to write more evil Bendy and Joey. AGH I LOVE IT
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	23. All Aboard the Crazy Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The studio tries to get used to even more unexpected changes. Sammy doesn’t take things too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 22 NOT 23!
> 
> Hello everyone! How are you doing? I’m decent, thank you. Man, it seems like forever that I’ve uploaded anything and I’m so sorry for that. 
> 
> Last weekend was very hectic and stressful for me so I wasn’t in the right mood to write anything. Plus I keep losing interest and that’s not good!
> 
> I literally have to watch dozens of Batim songs and animations on YouTube to get myself hyped up again.

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 22:  
It was another work day the next morning after the surprising events that occurred in the Ink Machine room. Both the toons and the men agreed not to speak about what happened to make things better but there was a tense feeling in the air. 

Anytime Joey walked by Bendy in the studio, the demon would watch him closely as if he was going to be pounced on at any moment like he was a gazelle and a lion was Joey. He tried to hide it but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the man was going to try something funny. No matter what happens, Boris will be not harmed from the filthy hands of a liar. 

Besides being on the constant lookout, Bendy absolutely adored having his best friend around. He was already happy to be with Henry to begin with but Boris seemed to really raised his spirits.

The toon’s smile was wider and his voice was cheerier. He couldn’t be happier! 

Both demon and wolf would run around the studio together without a care in the world, sometimes bumping into people. They would play with some toys Shawn Flynn brought up from the Heavenly Toys Factory, pretending that the plush versions were pirates or super heroes. 

Boris was a bit confused why there was a toy version of him and thought someone created a voodoo doll to torture him. His worries were diminished when Bendy reassured him with a lie that he made it himself as a surprise. 

The demon knew that he couldn’t keep lying to his friend about these things. Sooner or later, Boris will have to know that he’s really a cartoon character. But from last night’s horrifying events, Bendy decided not to overwhelm him more and distract him from the reality. 

Playing around with him seemed to keep the wolf happy. He enjoyed the things Bendy showed what he experienced in the world and thought everything was wonderful. 

Boris really liked the dolls and the food, especially the bacon soup. He wolfed down twelve bowls and smiled proudly like a dog showing pride of having a bone. 

Everyone in the studio was surprised to see another toon walking around the halls. They all stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws when Boris was introduced the next morning. Guess this was another thing to add to the list of changes to get used to, right? 

The new toon was much taller than some people, intimidating those that were short. They walked around him with caution.

Boris was also scared of new faces since there was so many of them. Bendy washed those fears away when he formally introduced him to the studio. He told them that the wolf meant no harm and was the newest addition to the Joey Drew Studios family. 

Everyone soon accepted the new changes at their workplace. Boris’s smiling and familiar face made them feel at ease since they knew he was always a kind character in their show. 

Everything seemed peachy until Sammy Lawrence walked into the studio for work. Well, he wasn’t exactly walking..he was acting as if his legs were completely new and he was a toddler learning how to use them.

The musician wasted another night by drinking bootleg booze at a bar and the after effects clearly showed. Sammy’s clothing was disheveled from not being able to put anything on correctly and his usually nicely kept hair was now sticking out at random places. One suspended strap hung off his shoulder and there was even a stain on his white shirt. 

The man’s mind felt like static on the television and his body practically moved on autopilot. All of the beer and other alcoholic beverages surely kept himself from thinking about his girlfriend. 

Oh...his girlfriend..Sammy shuddered at the image of her yelling at him playing in his head. They had a fight last night over him being too focused on his career and not enough on her. Sammy didn’t want to continue the argument so he got into his car and spent the rest of the night drinking his sorrows away. 

All of the other employees around the area tried to stay out of the head music director’s way, knowing the harsh consequences. Sammy simply passed by them on his way to the music department, not bothering to say hello with his head casted down.

Suddenly, his head collided with another and the man wobbled and teetered like a glass vase. The intoxication disallowed him to be able to balance his body and Sammy fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

He groaned with annoyance and grabbed his aching forehead. He then started to yell at the idiot in his way, “Aye! I’m walkin’ here, pal! You can’t just stand in the middle of the hallway-“

The last few words that came out of Sammy’s mouth fell short when he looked up. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Boris, the fucking wolf, was the one he bumped into. Was it the alcohol messing with him or was he starting to go crazy? Probably both.

“B-Boris..?” 

The wolf’s ears perked up and he immediately whipped himself around to see who he bumped into. Then, as if Boris was still in a cartoon, an exclamation point appeared above his head in surprise.

“Oh my oh my I am so sorry ‘bout that, sir!” Boris said as he helped Sammy up off the floor, dusting off his clothes. “I wasn’t payin’ attention to where I was goin’. I don’t mean to make ya fall.”

Sammy was at loss for words. Was any of this real? Nothing came out of his mouth and he only stood there with it hung open. He stared up at Boris, who was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

To break it, the wolf gave the musician a goofy smile and grabbed one of his hands to shake it.   
“Well my name’s Boris! I better get goin, Bendy is probably lookin’ for me. Again, sir, I am so sorry for bumpin’ into ya. It’s been real swell to meet ya! Bye!” He said with glee. 

The toon then started to walk the other way in a very foolish and bouncy fashion, leaving Sammy still standing in the same place with the same face.

“What the hell...” he muttered, still trying to piece together what just happened. After a few minutes of mumbling and pondering, the metaphorical lightbulb flashed above his head. 

“This has Joey written all over it! I better go give him a piece of my mind!” Sammy rolled up his sleeves to show his guns and marched over to the boss’s office like an angry bear. 

“JOEY! HOLY FUCK!” Sammy hollered as his foot collided with the door. It busted open with a loud bang and surprised Joey and Henry, who were already conversing with each other about the next episode. 

Joey jumped from his seat, grabbing his chest and yelled back,”Jesus Christ, Sammy! What were you tryin’ to do? Give me a heart attack before it was already bound to happen?!”

He walked over to the door to make sure it wasn’t broken and then confronted the furious musician. He tried to control his anger but some of it tried to leak out.

“Sammy, just...just why did you have to kick my door open? Did the ink machine leak again? I thought I installed that pump in your office..” he said.

Sammy sighed and picked up a nearby cigar to give it a smoke. He lighted it, gave a good puff and replied,  
“No it didn’t..I still hate having that damn thing though..people always in and out, disrupting my thought process. But that’s not why I’m here. I’m here because you created another one of those blasted cartoons!”

He went over to one of the office windows with its blinds covering and pried part of the blinds with a hand, allowing Joey to see Boris and Bendy in the hall. 

“At first, I was just minding my own business and heading my way to the music department. Then all of a sudden, Boris runs right into me like a bulldozer! I thought I was going to be mauled by the wolf!” He said, throwing his hands up and clawed at the air to emphasize himself. 

“Bendy was one thing to create but now another cartoon is going to be walking around?! This plan of yours is going to get out of hand, Joey. People are already starting rumors about you, they’re becoming suspicious of how you’re suddenly making characters pop out of the screen like it’s popcorn. You have to stop this crazy train before it crashes and kills every passenger.”

The room fell silent after Sammy’s last few words, for Joey didn’t have anything to say. He only stared at the musician with complete disbelief. 

He had no care that people were talking about him behind his back since they already did that to begin with. They always said that he was a lunatic with only greed in his heart, but he didn’t mind. Joey had goals to complete and with enough belief, he could do it. 

Man..thinking about always believing in yourself and dreaming can really sound meaningless after awhile. It starts to become very repetitive, so much that it made Joey not want to believe so much. But..it was what the people liked to hear. They just ate up that slop like hungry pigs.

Joey believed that Sammy was wrong and that he should keep going with his project. They were so close to becoming rich! It would only take a few more shows featuring Boris and the men will finally be swimming in a sea of green paper. 

After all...Dreams come true in this world, right? Right?

The boss finally shook his head and sighed. Then the answer came,  
“No Sammy, I won’t end this project. I’m sorry but we’re so close to becoming millionaires or even billionaires. We got Boris here and we can’t stop now. You can yap all ya want about whatever but this crazy train will be leaving you in the dust. It’s going to keep rolling until it crashes into the gold mine.” 

Joey locked his gaze into Sammy’s, making the room fall silent again. Nobody said another word.

Sammy started to become angry with him and whipped himself around to leave the office. But before he could exit, a hand held the door in place. He looked up to find that it was Joey’s hand and moved his eyes to the other man’s smug face.

“Oh and by the way, Sammy, you’ll be teaching Boris a whole new song on his clarinet for his first performance. You’re going to be one of this train’s passengers whether ya like it or not.”

He gave him one last grin and then raised his other hand, forming it to make it look like he was holding onto a train’s horn.

“All aboard the crazy train. Choo choo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t a good chapter tbh for me. I kept losing interest blah blah blah and it was just hard to write.
> 
> I still guarantee that this story will pickup. It will get better
> 
> Thank you again for the feedback! Always appreciated! It makes my day to see someone leaving kudos or a comment :)
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	24. Teaching A New Dog Old Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris learns how to play music again for the next big performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 23 IGNORE THE 24
> 
> Hey everyone! Look I’m sorry that I’m always updating this pretty late, I just lose motivation to write quite often. It’s hard to think of ideas when I have all of this other stuff to worry about.
> 
> I’m planning on making this story about 30 something chapters to make it longer for people to enjoy. I don’t like short stories that are also really good and I’m sure you don’t either.
> 
> Hopefully you still like this shit show

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 23  
It was almost quitting time and Henry decided to spend the last hour working on some storyboards at his desk. Only a few other animators were still around but none of them spoke to the head animator. They could tell that he didn’t want to be bothered at the moment so they worked quietly on their own.

Henry appreciated the gesture and continued to draw quietly. Drawing was the one thing that kept his inner demons calm and peaceful. The sound of the pencil on paper enthralled him into a trance and kept him drawing.

The animator continued to work on storyboards while two certain toons were calmly coloring in the main hallway of the studio.

They were both laying down on their stomachs with crayons and pencils strewn about on the floor. Papers that were crumpled up and ones that weren’t surrounded them.

There were many drawings on the papers with all sorts of colors and scribbles. They looked similar to two toddlers coloring during a preschool class.

Bendy was drawing a neat picture of him, Henry, Sammy, and Boris. Joey was included but the four others were blasting him with guns. Two large X’s were placed instead of eyes and red poured out of the body. The demon still wasn’t happy of the boss’s actions the other night so he was drawing his feelings.

Even though the image was very morbid and grim, it was still drawn nicely and showed that Henry taught Bendy how to color inside of the lines properly. He was proud of his work and smiled wide.

Boris, on the other hand, was drawing for the very first time and wasn’t able to create something like his friend. He had scribbled all over the paper with different colors that didn’t match but still showed pride.

Bendy looked at the wolf’s work and giggled at it.  
“Heh! You can only scribble!” He said in a mocking tone and then held up his paper. “Look at mine! There’s me, you, Henry and Sammy all shooting Joey with guns! He was being a big meanie since he _**lied**_ to us.”

Boris leaned in to get a better look at the devil’s drawing and put on a worried look.

“Bendy, I don’t think you should be drawin’ somethin’ like that. It isn’t very nice,” Boris said in a worried tone. “What if Joey sees it? He’s gonna be real angry!”

He started to shiver at the thought of Joey towering over to yell at the two. Who knows what the man would do?

Bendy waved a hand and blew a raspberry.  
“Ehh who cares? I’ve already seen him angry and it doesn’t scare me!” He said as he puffed out his chest and flexed his nonexistent muscles.

Even though the demon seemed to not care, he still feared Joey deep down. He was afraid of what the man was capable of doing to them and didn’t want to find out. But for now, Bendy had the duty of protecting Boris and himself. He was sure he could do it.

He looked back at his friend, who continued to calmly scribble on his papers with his tongue sticking out in concentration. Despite being a wolf, Boris was practically a sheep in different fur. He didn’t deserve to be treated horribly by anyone.

Bendy smiled at him and then started to get back into coloring. Instead of drawing something morbid, he decided to create a happier picture of Boris and himself with smiling faces.

“Bendy?” A deep voice suddenly spooked the toon, making him accidentally shooting a black line across his paper. He looked up and saw Boris with a worried expression.

“Yes pal?” He asked.

Boris started to rub his gloves together nervously, stuttering his words.  
“D-do you think that-that Joey will try to hurt me again? W-what it you’re not there to help..or Henry. I don’t want to be hurt, Bendy, I don’t want to hurt.”

The wolf’s words stuck in Bendy’s head, sticking on replay. He sat there for a moment without saying anything from being stunned. There was no need for Boris to feel that way because if Joey tried something funny, Henry will be there to stop him. And so would Bendy.

He gave his friend a reassuring smile and answered back,”No he won’t, Boris. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll make sure nothing happens and so will Henry.” He then have the other toon a wink. “I assure you, you are safe!”

This made Boris smile back in relief and went back to coloring. It was nice to know that people had his back when times seemed tense, even when he just met these people not too long ago. The thought of being protected made the wolf feel warm inside, much like when he ate bacon soup.

Unexpectedly, the joyful scene was again ruined when the sound of footsteps approached them. Bendy looked up but then soon regretted it, for Joey Drew was standing above the two toons with a strange look on his face.

The demon immediately ran to Boris to cover him from the man, his eyes narrowing on Drew.  
“Oh no you don’t, Joey! You better turn around if you think you’re goin’ to lay a hand on Boris! Cause you aren’t! Remember what happened to your arm?” He barker and pointed at Joey’s bandaged arm.

Joey hated to admit it but the little devil was right about one thing: he didn’t want to be slashed again from those inky claws. He was still surprised at how much power the little guy had in him. But he wasn’t here to poke and prod at either of the toons.

He threw his hands up in defense and said,”Oh no, Bendy, I’m not here to hurt you or Boris. I’ve come to tell you that Sammy is ready to begin going over a new performance for next show!”

Bendy seemed to ease himself when the man explained the reason of his presence. Joey didn’t have any instruments of torture with him, nor did he look threatening so the demon decided to stay calm but stay prepared. It was always smart to be ready for any kind of attack, similar to a soldier in a war.

He looked back at Boris, who was covering his eyes with his gloved hands and quivered in fear. Then he turned to Joey and sighed. “Fine. Just don’t try anything. I got my eye on you,” he said firmly, then helped Boris up on his feet.

Joey smiled wide and said,”Great! Thank you for cooperating, boys. Henry and Sammy are already waiting downstairs in the music department so let’s get a move on, shall we?”

The toons had no choice but to follow the boss down hallways and the stairs to get to the music department. The studio was quiet from the lack of employees, making the groups footsteps echo as they walk.

They finally arrived at the music department and went through the door to the orchestra room with the stage. Sammy and Henry were waiting in seats from the band, quietly talking to each other. They both looked up when they heard the others walk in and ended their conversation.

“Evening gentlemen. We have lots of work to do so I expect everyone to behave their best or else I’m cutting your salary lower than it already illegally is,”Joey said as he walked over and took a seat.

Boris and Bendy looked at each other confusedly.  
“Why would Mr. Joey want to cut our celery?” The wolf asked quietly, making the other toon shrug.

They were told to go on the stage and they obediently went up the small set of stairs on one side. Sammy then got up from his chair and walked onstage to begin Boris’s first lesson.

It was a rough start for Boris, he didn’t understand some of the songs to sing and continuously messed up. He was afraid to make mistakes because of Joey’s watchful eyes. He also didn’t want any of his celery cut up so he tried his very best.

After an hour of off-key singing, Boris learned that he was musically talented in a different way. Sammy remembered that the wolf played the clarinet in the cartoon and practically shoved an instrument into his chest.

Boris wasn’t sure what to do at first but when he looked at the clarinet in his gloves, a sudden rush hit him that felt familiar. It was almost as if this was deja vu like he held this thing before. He held the clarinet to his lips and played a simple yet beautiful riff.

“Hey I’m good at somethin’!” He said happily. Then he glanced at one of the sheet music and started to play the notes written. He was almost exactly playing every single note right, making Joey and the others smile at his fast progress. The boss realized that Bendy also learned quickly with his dancing.

Sammy became happy with the upswing and gave the tall toon other instruments to see if he was able to play them. He first handed him a guitar since he planned on having him play it while singing a duet with Bendy.

Boris was a little confused why he was given a different instrument. He liked playing the clarinet.  
“Uh why are ya handin’ me this, Mr. Sammy? I thought I was good at playin’ the clarinet,” he asked Sammy.

The musician rolled his eyes at the wolf’s stupidity. Why must things always sound like rocket science to this dunce? Yet instead of being sarcastic and mean, Sammy replied in a calm tone to hide his annoyance.

“Because I have something planned for you and Bendy. Plus, it’s always good to be able to play many instruments. Most of the people that are in the band can do that and so can I. I play the piano, trumpet, you name it.”

Boris sat quiet for a little but then he had his ohh moment of understanding. He smiled and began to fiddle with the guitar strings, each one of them making small sounds as he did so.

He felt that familiar sense again and began to dance his fingers on the strings. It was now clear that Boris was able to play many instruments just like in the cartoons.

Joey smirked, very proud that his creations were musically talented but was also proud that his creations were going to make him rich. Extremely rich. So rich that he could possibly swim in a pool filled with money and he didn’t care if that was probably unsanitary.

“Boys, it looks like we got a broadway hit on our hands,” he said. Then he ran to the stage and jumped up. His hands were thrown into the air for dramatics.

“I can see it in bright lights and in the headlines! Bendy and Boris: Live!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this has 1400 hits already! That’s awesome! Thank you guys so much for enjoying this, I’m enjoying writing this even tho I constantly lose momentum and motivation.
> 
> BOY I wish I could write more about Bendy and Boris cause I can imagine them hanging out together and being best pals. I see Boris as a shy, gentle, physically strong, silly or stupid kind of guy that likes to eat. Then I see Bendy as mischievous, kind (with a dark side), also silly, and sort of a troublemaker since he’s a devil. He’s kind of like Deadpool with fourth wall breaks 
> 
> This story will get better.
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	25. Demons and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris both wait impatiently for the night of all nights to come. But Bendy hears some surprising news and feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 24!!
> 
> I can’t get enough of this oh my god. Okay sorry this one was a bit short, I wanted to make another adorable chapter of Bendy and Boris because they are just so much fun to right. I can see them getting into trouble together and having all of these amazing adventures. I’m definitely making another story of that stuff.

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 24:  
It took the rest of the night and week to finish rehearsing for the next big performance. The process was long and hard but everyone was eager to make everything perfect, especially Joey. He pushed the toons to their very limit to make sure that there was no off-key note or messed up joke.

They practiced so much until it got painful to hear every corny punchline and song. Henry almost got to the point of hitting his head against a wall. It was clear that hearing those same songs consecutively can really effect the human mind.

But it was now time for the big night and Bendy could hardly wait. The only thing that stood in the way was a long day of work at the studio, making the demon very antsy. He couldn’t sit still even when he was told to.

Bendy and Boris sat in the break room talking about their performance over lunch. The demon barely ate a small PB&J sandwich while the wolf slurped a couple bowls of bacon soup. It was dripping from his jaws.

“Oh boy oh boy I just can’t wait for tonight!” Bendy exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. “It’s going to be so amazing, Boris! You’re going to love being in the spotlight!”

Boris was partially listening to his friend, the other part of him was focusing on the delicious taste of his bacon soup. His snout was buried in the bowl, making loud and happy slurping noises similar to a dog.  
“Mhmm sure pal,” he said between gulps.

Bendy noticed him not paying much attention to what he was saying but decided to not let that ruin his mood.  
“You’re going to meet lots of new people, get your picture taken..” He started to list all of the things that Boris would experience at the shows. Then he gasped when he realized something and his grin widened.

“You’re going to see the city! Oh Boris it’s the most beautiful and magical thing you’ll ever lay your eyes on! There’s so many pretty lights everywhere, lots of new faces, and big buildings that go way up into the sky,” Bendy said as he imagined what New York looked like from memory. He slumped down in his seat and sighed dreamily.

“I love being alive. Ya know that, buddy?”

Boris nodded his head and finished the rest of his soup. He was like a drain sucking up water quickly and left no drop behind.

“Do ya think there will be food there, Bendy?” He asked his friend.

Bendy groaned and rolled his eyes at the question. Why must he be like this? He just described something that hits close to heaven!  
“Of course there will. But do you think of anything besides food, pudgy? You should start thinking about joining a gym!” He barked back.

Boris look down to see his protruding belly and slightly whimpered in agreement.  
“Sorry Bendy, it’s just that food here is so darn good that I gotta have another, then another, then another,” he giggled.

Bendy sighed and the other toon laughed at his frustration. It was quite funny to see the demon like this. He looked up at a clock, a replica of him, on the wall and groaned again when it read that the work day was not over yet.

“Oh why can’t that dang clock move any faster! It should know that there’s a very special and important thing to happen tonight! And why does it have to look like me?!” The toon growled and dramatically pretended to faint.

Boris looked up at the clock and watched as the little legs and arms swished back and forth as if the little devil was dancing. He felt a little confused of why Bendy was acting like this. He was right: why was there a clock that looked like him? Did someone like him that much to create it?

“Yea..why do they have a clock that looks like you? A bit strange if ya ask me,” Boris said.

Bendy was going to assume this was just another one of the wolf’s many stupid questions but then he realized something: did he ever explain to him that he was just a cartoon? The demon cursed at himself for not doing so already. Maybe he could lie himself out of this one like always?

It took him a few seconds to think of something believable to say and then he spoke,”Uhhh yeah that’s totally weird. I think Joey was the one that made it since he seems to be so obsessed with me.” The way Bendy lied wasn’t believable. Shit. Did it work?

Suddenly, Boris started to laugh and then it became louder. He slammed a fist on the table as he laughed.  
“Oh wow Bendy that was the worst lie you’ve said yet! Joey is obsessed with you but he wouldn’t make a clock of you!” He howled.

“Er what?!” Bendy said, shocked. What was going on? “What do ya mean that was the worst lie I’ve said?! It’s true! Joey made that clock!”

It took the wolf a minute to stop himself from almost passing out due to laughing so much. He still chuckled from time to time but was able to calm it down.  
“Yea..heh..I kind of figured what you’ve been trying to hide, Bendy. I know that I’m just a cartoon character. You don’t have to lie no more,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Bendy was beyond confused at this point. His mind was whirling around like an out of control amusement park ride, it was whirling around quite literally also. He put both of his hands to stop his head from spinning around and looked up at Boris.

“How..how did you find out about it?” He asked him.

“Well whenever I was walkin’ around these halls for the past few days, I’ve seen those posters on the walls. I saw my face on some and with the words “Sheep Songs featuring Boris the Wolf.”

Boris said. “Course..I was a tad bit confused ‘bout it and a little spooked but I understood that my reality wasn’t really a reality.”

Bendy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was all coming too fast. He felt horrible that his best friend had to take all of that in by himself, knowing that the toon was very sensitive.

“Oh gee I’m sorry Boris that I wasn’t there for you when this happened. I can’t believe you had to find this out alone,” he said, looking down with guilt.  
“Were you alright? How come you didn’t tell me?”

Boris gave a small smile and nodded his head, giving Bendy some relief.  
“Yep. Findin’ out that everything that happened in my life wasn’t real was a bit confusin’ but I guess I kind of accepted it. I didn’t tell ya cause I was a little afraid to argue with you..”

Classic Boris. Always being afraid to confront things. But that was fine to Bendy, he was glad that his friend decided to accept it and not cause any problems. He’s surprised that he took things so well. The demon smiled at the memory from an episode of Boris becoming very angry about someone eating his sandwich.

“Heh, at least you didn’t become a huge hulking monster over a half eaten sandwich. It was you who ate it!” Bendy laughed, making Boris laugh as well.

The two’s laughter grew more hysterical and they both had one of their arms around each other’s shoulders. Bendy threw his head back but suddenly did it too far until his body went with it, bringing Boris down also. They fell off their chairs and onto the floor with a loud crash.

“Well that certainly was surprising,” Bendy said. Then he began to laugh harder which made Boris start again. The room filled with chuckles and giggles.

“Man I’m glad you’re here, Boris.”

“Same here, pal. Same here.”

Unexpectedly, the door swung open and both toons looked up to see Henry standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

”Who’s ready for an awesome show tonight?” He asked them, not bothering to ask about what just happened.

Both Bendy and Boris smiled wide and got up from the floor. They bounced up and down excitedly, exclaiming “Me! Me! Me! Me!” like two children.

Henry held the door open and gestured a hand out.

”Well? What are ya waiting for? Let’s get going goofballs!”

And they’re off. The wolf and demon shot out of the break room and out of the studio to the car. It was show time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like I’m adding a bunch of filler, I kind of am but I like to have it so I don’t immediately rush into what I have planned. Plus I just like to write about Bendy and Boris cause they’re so cute. I don’t want this story to end I love it too much! Next chapter things will change.
> 
> If you can, tell people about my fic! Thank you!
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	26. Start the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads back to the city for another performance, except it’s Boris’s first. Will he be able to perform or will he cower in fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 25
> 
> Hey! Sorry if I’m not uploading consistently, I try my best to write when I can.
> 
> I’m kind of dragging out this story and I apologize for that, I just don’t want this to end

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 25:  
The toons and the three men piled into the same car to go to the theater. Excitement filled the air, making everyone feel jittery inside. Bendy was especially excited and couldn’t stop bouncing in his seat. His iconic smile was on his face and wouldn’t ever be replaced by another emotion.

“This is going to be amazing! Everyone is gonna love us!” He exclaimed, shaking his hands in the air. 

Henry couldn’t help but smile at the adorable toon’s enthusiasm. He was glad that the show was very much anticipated and hoped everything would go well. Next to him, Sammy sat in his seat while tugging at his collar.

“Geez why did we have to dress like we’re going to a funeral? Nobody died..except my soul and dignity,” he grumbled. The men were all dressed cleanly in tuxedos for the event. Joey insisted that they looked nice to make themselves look more serious than people who produced a silly cartoon. 

The boss scolded at his music director and opened his mouth to reprimand him.   
“We’re dressing nicely to prove that we’re not just cartoon producers, we’re people that admire the fine art of theater. Now quit tugging at it, you’re acting like I have you against your will,” he said sternly.

“You pretty much are...” Sammy grumbled but was given a nudge from Henry’s elbow. “Aye!” 

The scenery around them changed from suburban to urban with the tall buildings and huge bridges that belonged to New York City. More cars started to fill the streets and Joey’s drove on one of the big bridges to get to the heart of the city. 

Bendy had his face stuck to his window with excitement in his pie cut eyes. Even though he has already been to the city a few times for other shows, the introduction to New York never got old. There was always something new to see and experience. The little devil liked it about that, he liked that everything changes and nothing stayed the same. 

On the other side of him, Boris couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He watched the tall skyscrapers pass by as they drove along and made little oohs and aahs. This was surely different from the studio.

Henry smiled at the sight of the two toons loving every bit the city had to offer. He was glad that Boris was enjoying his first time out of the studio but something came to his realization: the wolf had to see a lot of new faces all at the same time. 

The man began to worry at the thought of Boris having stage fright from the amount of people. The poor guy would probably cower in fear and not be able to perform. Henry silently prayed to himself that everything would be alright.

After driving through some traffic, the group arrived at the theater. There was already a huge line of people waiting to get their ticket from the box office. The line stretched all the down the block; Joey was very glad at the sight. 

“Wow that’s a lot of people!” Bendy exclaimed, pointing at the large crowd.  
“We’re going to need more seats.”

Henry laughed and rubbed his hand between the toon’s horns.  
“Nah Bendy, I’m sure it’ll be fine. This theater’s probably used to huge crowds like that. Broadway gets way more,” he said. 

“Oh wow..that must be a lot,” Bendy said, putting a finger up to his chin and imagined a whole audience in a bigger theater. That must be very intimidating for all of the people who have to entertain them! He cringed at another thought of the audience booing and hissing at a bad performance. He didn’t want that at all.

The group then snuck by the crowd to get into the backstage to prepare. There wasn’t much to do but everyone was in a hurry to get everything ready so Bendy and Boris can get on stage in time. They had to make sure their microphones were working perfectly, the props were built properly, and the costumes were looking nicely. All was good after a quick check. 

Loud chatter could be heard behind the curtain, signifying that the theater was packed and the tickets were possibly sold out. Everyone was finding their seats to settle down and watch their favorite dancing demon in person. But little did they know that he would not be alone tonight. He will be side by side with a friend. 

Speaking of said friend, Boris looked at the crowd nervously from the side of the stage that nobody could see him. He had never seen so many people at once! He was so used to only seeing the three men and the studio. Why didn’t anyone tell him that there was a large crowd? The wolf began to whine like a dog who hated thunderstorms.

Bendy walked by his friend to go put on a little blush on his cheeks but heard the sound of crying. His head turned a one eighty like an owl and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Boris!” He said, turning his body to align with his head. The demon ran to Boris and gently grabbed onto his arm to shake it. “Hey buddy what’s the matter? What’s gotten into you?” 

Boris jumped a little and looked down to see Bendy looking back with worry in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped his snout with a glove. “Oh..hey Benders,” the wolf said, calling his friend by his made up nickname. “I’m fine..just a little nervous that’s all.”

“Nervous?! Y-you can’t be nervous! Tonight’s very important to us, Boris! Why would you be nervous?” Bendy was now extremely worried. Boris couldn’t be acting foolishly at a time like this!

The taller toon fiddled with his gloves and kept his head down. “I’m real sorry I know it’s important but...but there’s just so many people out there. I’m used to Joey, Henry, and everyone else at the studio. I can’t do this, Bendy. Not now, not ever,” he slumped down on a wooden crate behind him, resting his muzzle in his hands and his elbows rested on his knees. 

“Oh...” Bendy was at lost for words. He regretted lashing out a little before getting an answer from him. The demon looked out to the ground and saw that it was true: there was a lot of people. What to do what to do? 

He remembered being scared at his first performance. The sight of the people, the brightness of the lights, and the anxiety of failing were things that made Bendy fill up with worry. How did he calm himself down? But then a lightbulb lit up between his horns and he smiled widely.

“That’s it!” Bendy said loudly, catching Boris’s attention. “Boris you won’t need to worry no more, I felt exactly the same way! I just pretended that I was alone without anyone around me. Course..that might not work for you cause ya hate being alone but you can imagine something else!” 

Boris’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Imagine what?”

Bendy jumped up on his friend’s lap and brought an arm around his shoulder to bring him close. “Think of somethin’ very embarrassin’. You know how people don’t like being seen in their underwear? Imagine that! Imagine every single person is wearing their lingerie! That’ll surely make ya laugh!” He laughed.

Boris thought about this idea for a moment and looked out to the stage. He focused on one man sitting in the front row and pictured him wearing boxers with hearts on them instead of his suit. It was a bit silly but the sight made the wolf chuckle a little.

Bendy smiled at his friend and hugged him. “Ya see? It’s funny! You don’t have to worry about how ya act because everyone else would be dead if they’re caught wearin’ underwear in public!” 

The wolf laughed again and hugged the devil back. “Thanks Bendy.”

“Anytime pal.”

-Meanwhile-

Joey straightened his white bow tie in front of a lit up mirror and combed his brown hair. The man had to look picture perfect if he was going to be the host of tonight’s show. He gave one last wink to his reflection and jumped out of his chair to run to the curtains.

Joey rolled his neck, feeling it crack satisfyingly and held up his hands to push the curtains out of the way.   
“Showtime.”  
The velvet drape was pushed and out came the host with a huge smile on his face.

“Good evening everyone! I am Joey Drew, producer and creator of The Dancing Demon show.” He exclaimed to the crowd. “How are we all doing tonight? I’m certainly excited and you know why? Because it is my great pleasure to present to you Bendy and his good pal, Boris the wolf!”

Bendy was the first one to come out from backstage. He ran to the front of the stage but dropped down onto his knees and slid close to the edge like a rockstar. Nobody would’ve understood his reference but he liked to think he was ahead of the time. 

“Wahoo! Hey everybody it’s your good old friend, Bendy!” He exclaimed. The crowd went absolutely nuts at this and cheered loud enough that their hoots and hollers bounced off the walls of the theater. Bendy loved every bit of this, he lived for it. 

He looked over his shoulder to find himself alone on the stage and lowered his hands from their pose. Did Boris not come out? He groaned internally but decided to take advantage of this situation to make it look it was part of the act. 

The devil jumped up from his position and grinned. “Well it seems like Boris is a bit shy. But not to worry, folks! I’ll get him out here!” He said. Then Bendy cupped his hands and shouted to his friend.

“Oh Borrriiisss!” No answer. “Boris! Come on out! We got a show to put on!” Still no answer from his friend. Bendy sighed in defeat but then had a better idea. He could get people involved! 

He turned to the crowd and called out,”I could use some help. Will everyone please help me call to Boris on the count of three!” The devil smiled at everyone’s reaction.

This made some people get excited. They get to help Bendy? This truly was an amazing show! 

“Alright we all say ‘Boris’ when I say 1! Okay...3...2...1... BORIS!”  
Bendy’s voice was joined by everyone in the crowd, it felt exhilarating to hear it coming from their throats at the same time.

But there was still no answer.

From behind the curtain, Boris stood with his hands covering his eyes and shook like it was freezing in the room. He couldn’t do it, even when Bendy tried to help, he can’t face all of those people.   
It was too scary for him. The wolf’s ears perked up, listening to the sound of his name being called by the crowd.

There wasn’t any time for such foolish behavior. Everyone was counting on him! Joey, Henry, Sammy, the studio..Bendy! They all wanted him to get out there and show his stuff. 

Boris was practically having a fight with a small devil and angel on his shoulders, both of them pestering to do something different. The angel told him to face his fears while the devil encouraged him to let everyone down and cower. 

Usually, the angel would win the argument so Boris decided to take the angel’s path and tried to boost up his morale. 

“Alright Boris, stop actin’ like a scaredy cat. It’s time.” 

He pushed the curtain out of the way and marched straight out to the stage. Immediately, Boris was greeted by the sound of cheers and claps booming in his ears. Everyone was ecstatic to see their other favorite character from the show. He looked around the theater of fans applauding for his arrival. His eyes stopped when they met Bendy’s. They locked gaze for a few seconds before running up and wrapped their arms around each other. 

Their embrace melted the hearts of the audience, some gave a few ‘awws’. 

“Well..heh..talk about an entrance, am I right folks?” Bendy laughed as he hugged his best friend. He looked back and smiled at Boris. “Ready to start this thing, pal?”

Boris smiled back and answered,”Eeyup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the part of Bendy making a future reference to rockstars, do not be confused. I see him being able to make references to future things like the Simpsons do. He’s a demon so he should have the ability to break the fourth wall and “bend” reality. Eh eh? Get it? 
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	27. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris has a tremendous time at his first show. There’s an after party, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 26!  
> Hola everyone how’s it going?  
> So sorry this chapter is bad...

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 26:  
The show set off with an amazing start. The crowd absolutely loved seeing their favorite cartoon characters dance around on stage. Some questioned if they were even real, thinking that they were just puppets on strings or even someone in costumes. But the children truly believed that Bendy and Boris were alive and created happiness. It was magical. 

Everyone dreams of their fairytales coming true. Some wish that they were a princess, some wish that they were a superhero. Some even wish that Mickey Mouse could have a conversation with them, but nobody expected a demon and wolf to be right in front of their eyes. 

There was pure amazement and joy felt among the crowd. They watched as Bendy and Boris danced around the stage together like goofballs. They laughed at the toons when they bumped into each other and pretended to fight like boxers.

Then their next act started and it was less silly than their last act. The scenery changed with a backdrop that looked like a countryside with grassy fields and fences. Boxes were placed on the stage as props and Boris stood with a guitar in his hand. Bendy sat on top of one of the crates.

Music started to play, it sounded sweet and charming. Boris strummed his guitar and both toons started to sing. They looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
Everyone’s hearts melted at the sight of the two best friends singing together in perfect harmony.

Bendy climbed onto Boris’s shoulder and sang with him,  
“Oh we ain’t got a barrel of money, maybe we’re ragged and funny! But we travel along, singin’ our song side by side.”

The devil climbed off, jumping back to the boxes and then jumped right off.  
“We don’t know what’s comin’ tomorrow, maybe it’s trouble and sorrow. But we travel the road, sharin’ our road side by side.”

“Through all kinds of weather what if the sky should fall? Just as long as we’re together, it doesn’t matter at all!”

Then the toons pretended to get angry at each other and faced opposite sides with Bendy crossing his arms to his chest.  
“When they’ve all had their quarrels and parted.” Except that didn’t last long, they looked back at each other and grinned happily.  
“We’ll be the same as we started.”

“Just travel in’ along, singing our song, side by side!” With those last words, Bendy was back on Boris’s shoulder but his taller friend forgot that there was a box behind him and his body started to fall. The devil went down with him and they both ended up on the floor with a crash. 

Everyone gasped in the crowd, thinking that Boris was possibly injured from the fall. The wolf sat up from his position as did the demon and looked at each other.  
Bendy started to chuckle a little, Boris joining in and soon their chuckling turned into harder laughter. They both fell back down on their backs as they laughed and laughed, Bendy holding his stomach from bursting.

Soon, the crowd sighed in relief to see that the wolf was okay and also began to laugh along since it was infectious. Cartoon characters were meant to bounce around and not be injured from anything so that realization made everyone feel better. 

The show moved along after the heart warming song. The boxes were replaced with fake shelves and the countryside scenery changed to a store and house setting. Boris stood on one side of a shelf while Bendy stood in front of the house background with a big bag in his hands.

The wolf pretended to shop around the “store” while the devil held a telephone. A sound of a telephone ringing was heard and Boris pulled one from his imaginary cartoon pocket. 

“Hello? Boris here,” he spoke into the phone.

Bendy answered back in a nervous tone,”Boris? I need ya help can ya come here?”

“Oh I can’t I’m buying clothes.”

Bendy sighed and held the one end up on his shoulder to keep the bag he was holding from falling. “Well hurry up and come over here.”

“Well I can’t find ‘em,” Boris said.

The little devil was confused. “Whaat do you mean you can’t find ‘em?”

“I can’t find them, there’s only soup.” 

“Whattya mean there’s only soup?”

“I mean there’s only soup.”

“Well get outta the soup aisle!” Bendy barked but almost dropped the bag from his sudden change in emotion.

“Alright! Ya don’t have to shout at me!”

This conversation went on for a few minutes of Boris complaining that there was only soup in the store and Bendy yelling to get out of the soup aisles. Then he asked his friend what store he was in.

“I’m at soup!” Boris exclaimed.

“What do ya mean ‘you’re at soup’?” Bendy asked. He held the bag over his head.

“I mean I’m at soup!”

“What store are ya in?!”

“I’m at the soup store!”

“WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?!”

“SCREW YOU!” Boris yelled into the phone and then slammed it down on the ground in anger.

Bendy couldn’t hold the bag any longer, it started to push down on his arms harder and caused it to fall on top of him. He went down to the ground with an oof. Then his head and arms popped out from under the bag and rested his chin on his palms in annoyance.

“Well, folks, this is why you don’t ask ya friend for help while he’s shopping for clothes at a soup store. Ya get crushed.” He grumbled.

The crowd began to laugh like hyenas, some were almost crying. This performance was surely unexpected but it was outstanding. Everyone did not regret buying tickets for this. 

The last act seemed very cheesy and corny yet it was all in good fun. Even the grumpiest of people like Sammy couldn’t help but smile with everyone. 

They all began to rise from their seats in ovation and clapped their hands, the sound echoing in the theater. Boris and Bendy now stood next to each other with their hands clasped together. They raised them then took a bow. Joey and Henry came running from backstage, taking the toons’ hands and bowed with them.

Joey started to feel pride swelling up inside of him. Oh those smiling faces meant that they made big money tonight! They shouldn’t be clapping for these two black and white buffoons, they should be cheering for him! The one that created them in the first place! None of this would’ve happened without him. Should he take all of the credit since he was that kind of person?

Of course! He was Joey freaking Drew! The mastermind behind Bendy! The genius of animation! The intellectual of making dreams come true. There was no reason why he shouldn’t be proud.

Joey broke free from Henry and Boris and walked further out to the stage, throwing his hands up in the air and laughed.  
“Hahaha! Thank you, thank you all for coming tonight! It’s been a great show but all great shows must come to an end. Till next time!” He called out to the crowd. 

There’s no stopping this man now, he was on a roll. And he was going to make rolls of cash. Lot of them.

Joey decided to have an after party in one of the theater’s private rooms. It was last minute but many people showed up-Well, the rich people showed up and not the less fortunate folks. There was a bar for any patron who wanted a taste of alcohol and tiny hors d’oeuvres were served on silver platters. 

The room was filled with snobbish laughter and chatter from the social elite. They all seemed to stick their noses up as if they had to impress someone. Henry stood out from the rest with his awkwardness and unfamiliarity with having to make sure he didn’t talk about anything that seemed poor..especially his tiny apartment.

Bendy and Boris were crowded in a corner of the room by many new faces, who wanted to learn everything about what it was like to be a cartoon character. It was all very overwhelming, almost as if they were celebrities. 

The toons were pretty much celebrities but not in a way Duke Ellington was with his music or Babe Ruth was with his athleticism. They were known for their corny jokes and violent actions on the silver screen; Bendy’s Show was a darker shade than Walt Disney’s or Max Fleischer’s.

Questions came flying in left and right, they all differed from one another like “what’s it like being a toon?”, “who designed your overalls Boris?”, “are you real or are you just costumes?”. It was confusing both poor Bendy and Boris. The words started to swirl around their brains and twisted it up in knots, creating a loss of words.

Boris especially didn’t like being bombarded with thousands of questions and he just finished conquering his stage fright. He tried his best to imagine the classy people wearing underwear instead of their nice clothes but the asked questions clogged his mind. 

Bendy wanted to get away from these people as soon as possible. He didn’t mind the attention but didn’t like the way everyone asked questions at high speeds. He also didn’t like how they were making Boris feel uncomfortable. 

The demon looked around the room to come up with a plan to distract these pesky adults and the toons could have room to breathe. What’s something that would grab a high class person’s attention? Bendy thought for a moment and then the metaphorical light bulb flashed above his head.

“Hey everybody look! It’s...Harold..Buck! Yeah that famous actor from that movie!” He shouted to the adults, pointing towards the other side of the room. The hoity toity adults looked to where he was pointing and all rushed there like dogs do when it’s time to eat. 

Bendy snickered at the result.  
“Whatta buncha idiots. They’ll fall for anything that appeals to them,” he laughed as he took Boris’s hand and pulled him over to the snack table.

Meanwhile, Henry watched Joey chatting with some of the upper class people from across the room. Sammy leaned against the wall next to him with a lit cigarette in his fingers. The other man looked bored and would rather be at home than socializing. Henry sighed and wished the same.

“Look at him, pretending that he’s one of them. Ridiculous,” Henry scoffed, pointing to Joey who was laughing in an exaggerated way. “Just shows that he’s a fake.”

Sammy looked up from the floor at his boss and snickered.  
“I bet he doesn’t even have half of what they own, probably way less,” he said, taking another puff of his cigarette. 

Henry groaned to himself. He hated how Joey was trying to act like he was such a rich guy now that he had one huge success. There were many shows to come so celebrating now was pointless to him.

But Joey was always the one that let fame get to his head. Back in college when Joey and Henry were best buds, they weren’t the ones that would get invited to many parties. Both of them would be sitting in their dorms playing chess or something while the rest of the campus would be drinking their worries away.

There was one night where someone decided to be nice and invited the two nerds to one party, making Joey extremely ecstatic. They accepted the invite and went to the frat house where it was being held and had a night Joey wouldn’t remember.

The man was challenged to a keg contest and he surprisingly won, considering he was a very skinny man and had no upper arm strength to keep his body up on the keg.

Everyone cheered him on and crowned him King Keg. From that point on, Joey called himself that until the two men graduated. He would occasionally recall that memory and brag about it while Henry would stuff cotton in his ears to block it out.

The animator internally growled at that memory, still being able to hear his boss’s bragging.

He watched him chat with the upper class for a little longer before deciding to hit the snack table with the toons. Those hors d’oeuvres were calling his name.

Hopefully Joey wasn’t going to let this event get to his head. 

Who was Henry kidding? This was Joey Drew he was talking about! Of course he will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I made a stupid reference to a meme that became stupid but it was fitting so I had to. I also made a reference to someone’s animation! All credit goes to Ada Hazard on Youtube!
> 
> This story will progress in the next chapter. What goes up must come down
> 
> That’s All Folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	28. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s life has to have ups and downs, even if you’re just a cartoon character brought to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 27!
> 
> Things start to get a lil more interesting in this chapter. Oh man I couldn’t wait to write this one because it’s all downhill from here. This is where everything just drops like a roller coaster. The hill was everything all nice but then BOOM the drop was this chapter.
> 
> I had to look some things up for facts about the Great Depression plus I learned more about it in school. Some of this made sense because that event affected so many companies and people so I thought hey it would make sense for Joey! Disney’s uprising was Max Fleischer’s downfall (guy who made Betty Boop) I’m not sure when BATIM takes place exactly so I guessed it was around the late 20’s and early 30’s.

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 27:  
After a long night of chatting with people or indulging in the snacks, the group left the party with fatigue. Everyone craved a good night’s sleep at the moment.

As Joey drove his car through the city, he couldn’t stop thinking of how tonight was such a huge success. Everybody loved the addition of Boris in the show and all said they couldn’t wait to see the next one. There was surely going to be a good review in the paper tomorrow morning.

The man smiled at the thought of millions of people lining up just to see their little show. Well..it wasn’t going to be little for long. If they can make it there, they can make it anywhere. There’s definitely going to be shows in cities all over the country, maybe even the world.

Everybody is going to know the name: Joey Drew. He wants to find that he’s king of the hill, big man on campus, king of the jungle. It all started in ol’ New York and it’s never going to end. It’s all uphill from here and he believes he can make the trek to the tippy top.

It was time to believe because dreams have the chance of becoming true. Henry’s and Joey’s dream will. Joey’s will. It’s all up to him. He was the one that will be the star, the one that made it possible to bring a cartoon character right from its paper to the spotlight.

Mr. Drew’s smile began to become devilish as he thought of his name in the headlines like “Joey Drew: Multimillionaire!” or even “Joey Drew: Sexiest man alive.” Maybe the last one was a bit of a stretch but wishing for the impossible was just human nature. There was nothing wrong with that!

** -Few months later- **

It is now October 1929, many months had passed since that successful night in the city. Business was boomin’ in the Joey Drew Studios, boomin’ so much that everyone got paid two cents extra of what they’re illegally paid. It was a small amount but nobody decided to complain since it was a little more than what they were used to.

The people that weren’t given a small amount of cash were Henry and Joey since they kickstarted this successful project. Henry had just enough money to allow him to buy a new house for him and Linda to live in.

Joey had enough to flood himself with luxurious things like a new sports car, clothes, and even repairs to the studio. He had plans of making it bigger than it was before.

Not only were the employees thriving, the company itself was too. The Bendy cartoons were so popular that it was demanded to be shown on television more than it already was.

People from all over the world were talking about how the little devil has changed their lives. Some took it too seriously, converting their religion from whatever it was to a new one centered around Bendy. They spoke of the demon being able to set them free from their hellish lives and prayed to their cardboard cutouts every night.

Sure, it was a bit strange of how people reacted so quickly to the rapidly growing cartoon but Joey didn’t care, he was just happy of the money flow.

He even had enough money to start building a new theme park called Bendy Land. An English accented man named Bertrum Piedmont was helping with the construction of the theme park but was getting angry of how he’s been treated lately by Joey. He plans to build the park bigger than the boss can possibly conceive.

Bendy and Boris were greeted with smiles and cheers every time they walked out from behind the curtains. They were almost mobbed a couple of times trying to get back to their dressing rooms like celebrities. Bendy didn’t mind it, he enjoyed the attention and wanted to meet every face in the crowd.

Boris, however, wasn’t much of a people person-or creature. He liked that he was loved by many but didn’t like how close they got to him. He was trying to overcome his fear of the spotlight. The poor wolf cowered every time someone wanted a picture.

People from all over the country lined up to catch a glimpse of the two inky cartoons on stage. Theaters were packed beyond the fire department’s recommendation of maximum capacity for safety reasons, creating a bigger chance of casualties if there ever was a fire.

Tickets were sold out every show that was held but that didn’t stop them from wanting to see the show. Some delinquents tried scaling the theater to watch through windows. It was very clear that the shows were incredibly popular.

Everyone was happy with the new improvements and changes. In this world, change was a very good thing. New inventions made life easier for the average person and new ideas made them excited. Those new ideas made Joey’s company bigger and better.

That was the goal after all: to make a simple animation studio into something greater than it was before. And it was almost certain that Joey had finally struck the jackpot.

But just like everyone knows in the animation department, there is a important rule while animating rubber hose characters. It was a rule that every animator must live by and it is also a rule created by Issac Newton. Sometimes it can describe life.

This is that rule: what goes up, must come down. Just like in animation, life can have its ups and downs.

It was October 24th, 1929 when the stock market crashed on Wall Street and everyone was affected, even Joey Drew Studios. People were put into a state of poverty and unhappiness with little food and no jobs. Unemployment rates rose while stock prices dropped.

There was a widespread panic across the nation.

Businesses weren’t making any money and that led to store owners having to shut them down. It was such a shame to let go of family businesses because of how hard they built it from the ground and the long history every store had.

How did this affect Joey’s business?

It impacted his immensely.

People weren’t able to watch the cartoons on their televisions at home because of their loss of job and homes. They were not able to see the smiling face of Bendy the Dancing Demon.

Not having the ability to watch cartoons also affected not being able to buy tickets for the ever so loved shows in theaters. The capacity in the buildings soon dropped from being so filled to only a few people in the crowd.

It was heartbreaking to see how one event can affect so much at the same time.

Another factor of Joey’s downfall was the rise of Walt Disney’s company. He used this opportunity to change everyone’s mood from depressed to slightly less depressed.

How? It was all because of a little mouse with pants. The way he joked around on movie screens rapidly uplifted spirits and brought smiles back.

The rise of Disney’s company made some of Joey’s employees leave him. They were all seeking new job opportunities to pick themselves out of the pit of depth. Joey had failed to pay everyone since he was losing money quickly so that led to less people in the studio.

In betrayal, they left Joey to work for the competition and that made him very angry.

“Fine! I don’t need any of you lousy people anyway! I can make cartoons myself! Actually, Henry and I can make them! We’ll see who the superior company is!” He yelled as they departed, spit flying from his mouth like a rapid dog.

But he was wrong about one thing.

This period of depression affected Henry as well. Whenever he gained so much money, he put majority of it in his bank but there were many bank failures. The poor man lost so much money that he wasn’t able to pay his now very expensive house bills. And without any money from Joey’s low payments, he had no choice but to sell his new house.

Henry was devastated. He wanted to help Joey in his time of need but he also had to care for himself and his wife, who was now pregnant. Family always came first before friendships in his eyes. Joey may be close, but he was no family.

He had to solemnly tell his best friend that he, too, had to leave him. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do but it was for the best.

The two men argued back and forth about Henry’s departure from the company. Joey did not want to lose everything all at once, especially his best friend but Henry had to.

The animator gave one last look to his friend and then said,  
“I’m sorry, Joey...but my family needs me and family is important to me. I wish you good luck in the long run, old friend.”

And with that, Henry closed the door behind him and left the studio for good. He was no longer an animator at Joey Drew Studios. Hopefully he can find a new job to support his family.

For Sammy Lawrence, he had it rough as well. While trying to pack up his own things downstairs in the music department, a few of the ink machine’s pipes burst and flooded the lower levels of the studio with black ink. It was so flooded that all of the workers who didn’t leave yet were trapped inside, including Sammy.

The poor musician was in the line of fire when a pipe busted open and got completely covered in sticky ink. He was shirtless at the time because it was so hot down there and the ink stuck to his semi-muscular body. It covered his chest and his head but he was still able to breathe.

Nobody could recognize his face so he had to find something for them to see it was him. He found a Bendy cardboard cutout face floating in the ink that looked like it could work as a mask. Sammy cut open part of the mouth so he could breathe and speak behind it.

Now the man wore a Bendy mask and walked the halls with a squish in his step from his black body.

Susie Cambell absolutely hated Joey for what he did before the depression. She was replaced by some random bitch he found off of the streets and was back to voice acting for furniture and chickens. What a bad downgrade from playing the part of a beautiful angel!

She became just as unfortunate like everyone else. Just before she was going to leave the company after being replaced, poor Susie almost drowned from a inky flooded room.

Joey was there to save her but found that she had lots of ink in her system. Frantically searching for aide, he tried many things from giving cpr to sucking out some of the ink like it was venom. But then a devious idea came to him.

What if he tossed her into the ink machine and gave her a whole new body? A whole new body that could just pretend the ink was blood? She could become a cartoon character! Then he would have a whole trio of them! The more the merrier, they say.

And that’s what he did. Joey privately did the same ritual to create another cartoon character to save Susie. She wouldn’t be the same Susie..but she would be Alice Angel. It made sense to him because she voiced the angel, plus the woman had a bond with her.

But he didn’t exactly have the same outcome for some odd reason. Susie looked nothing like Alice. She didn’t even have any arms or legs.

She was a blob of ink. A wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug.

Joey had no choice but to destroy the Susie amalgamation. He had failed her. Did he kill her? No..he just gave her a new life that wouldn’t function right. He soon regretted his decision.

 

**-Few weeks later-**

  
A few weeks passed by but it felt like an eternity to Joey. The studios that were once bustling with life were now empty and silent. He was the only one left besides Bendy and Boris. Everyone who he thought were always going to be there for him left...all because of money.

Sammy, Norman, Susie, Wally...Henry..all left him to sit in his office and mope about his failure to run a company.

Joey Drew felt stupid. So utterly stupid for trusting those traitors. All of them were such liars! He couldn’t blame Sammy or Susie since their lives were ruined but Henry could’ve stayed and helped him.

“Henry..you should’ve stayed with me. But NOOOOO he had to leave for his stupid family! JOEY WAS HIS FAMILY! I WAS CLOSE TO HIM!” Joey screamed to no one. His voice echoed throughout the empty halls.

“THAT BASTARD IS A TRAITOR!” Joey couldn’t explain how infuriated he felt at the moment..but he did feel like ripping someone’s head off their body. Their blood would be spilling out like a geyser and onto the floor. He grinned at the thought.

- **Meanwhile-**

  
Bendy and Boris both sat in the screening room with sad looks on their faces. The poor toons didn’t quite understand what was happening to the studio and where everyone was. Why did they leave? Was it because of Joey?

Neither of them liked being alone with him after their experiences. The man could strike at any moment.

Bendy looked at the ground and slowly kicked his feet that couldn’t reach the floor from his chair. He missed seeing everyone’s smiling faces in the halls. He missed joking around and pulling pranks. He missed Henry the most.

Why did he have to leave him? Everything was going great but then suddenly everyone left so quickly. The little devil started to recall the events when Henry was leaving.

 **-A few days ago-**  
Bendy walked into the animator’s room to Henry’s desk with a piece of paper in his hand. The little devil had drawn another picture for his friend and couldn’t wait to show him. He tried to get his attention but the man looked busy. Henry was moving around the room quickly with boxes in his hands.

Bendy looked around the room to see more boxes stacked up on one another. What’s going on?

“Henry? Henry what’s going on? Why is everyone leaving?” Bendy asked the animator. It was strange to see him moving around the room so frantically.

Henry stopped what he was doing to look at him. He had no time to answer his friend, he had to leave as soon as possible. But maybe he should answer him, he deserved it even though it was going to be hard to explain. The animator hated to say it.

He set down a box on the floor and walked over to him to kneel in front. He put a hand on the devil’s shoulder and tried to tell him the best way he could.

“Look Bendy...I’m sorry to say this but I gotta leave.”

Bendy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Henry was leaving?! He couldn’t! There was so many things that they haven’t done together! Plus he had episodes to make! Did Joey know? The dancing devil’s head started to drip ink as he began to worry.

“No no no ya can’t leave! You can’t leave Boris and I here with..with that lunatic of a boss!” He threw himself at Henry’s body, gripping his sides. He began to sob into his shirt. “Please..don’t leave me..I don’t want you to go.”

This was exactly what Henry didn’t want. He hated to see his friend so upset and loathed to leave him here. But he had to take care of his family since there wasn’t going to be any more money coming from his job to support him. Henry felt disgusted in himself.

He wrapped his arms around the toon and brought him closer.

“I know bud...I’m sorry. But it’s for the best.”

They sat on the floor in an embrace for a few silent minutes. There was no more speaking between them, only quiet sobs and rocking back and forth for comfort. Then Henry gave one last look at Bendy.  
There was ink running down the toon’s face and he wiped it away to see his pie cut eyes.

“I want you to promise me something,” he said to him. Bendy nodded his head to listen.

“I want you to promise that you’ll stay strong for me. Stay by Boris’s side and never let him be touched by Joey, he needs you. Can you do that for me, bud?”

Bendy was silent for a moment but then he nodded his head again.

“Yes Henry.”

Henry gave a small smile and began to stand back up. His things were all packed and he only had to leave this place for good. He had boxes in his hands and started to make his way out of the room, leaving Bendy on the floor.

Henry turned to give the toon one last look and said,  
“Bye Bendy.”

Bendy felt completely heartbroken. His best friend was leaving him forever. What was he going to do? He sniffled again and answered back.  
“Bye Henry.”

And with that, the man was gone from his life forever.

** -End Flashback- **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved making this oh my god. I kind of wished I made it better but I had so many ideas and I wasn’t sure if my Great Depression idea was going to work. Hopefully you all liked it!!
> 
> I’m not exactly sure how Susie became Alice, I wanted to do something like Joey creating her but it didn’t turn out right since she mentions being a shapeless slug. Then idk she reforms like a searcher and suddenly turns out right?
> 
> I have no clue it’s my imagination. That’s an abomination 
> 
> The title is actually an animation rule.
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	29. Broken bottles & Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 28!  
> Joey sits alone in the empty studio with only his thoughts to keep him company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the late update. I’m on vacation so it’s tough to write during it. I try my best! 
> 
> This chapter focuses on Joey’s thoughts more. I like to go deep in someone’s head and write about what they’re thinking. I try to make him sound disoriented and confused but not insane. Whenever people write about insane people they think they’re all about killing and blood..lmao it’s so much more. I mean I’m not insane but whatever.

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 28:  
Joey sat in his office alone with his head in his palms. He couldn’t stop thinking that he was betrayed by everyone. It just kept coming back to him like a pesky little fly. He tried to block it out by drowning his sorrows with his hidden alcohol stash but even that didn’t help keep the thoughts from invading his brain. 

The boss’s mind felt fuzzy from the whiskey he drank. It also felt like someone tried to make scrambled eggs with his brain, causing him to think of things that he wouldn’t normally have in his head. 

......It wasn’t his fault.  
......It wasn’t his fault.  
...It wasn’t his fault.  
...IT WAS THEIR FAULT.  
...THEY LEFT YOU.  
...HE LEFT YOU. 

Joey clenched his fist around the neck of his whiskey bottle, clenched it so tight that his knuckles turned a ghostly white. He stared at it for a little and studied the label. JACK DANIELS WHISKEY read on it in black and white. There was something missing about it..

The label was covered when he suddenly slapped on a note with the word HENRY written in ink. Joey studied the new label more, getting angrier by the second. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched, letting out a low growl like an animal.

In a fit of unexpected rage, Joey screamed on the top of his lungs. “FUCK! FUCK YOU HENRY!” His voice rang through the halls of the empty studio, flowing through the toons innocent ears who were nearby. They looked at each other with concern. 

Joey put his arm back and threw the Henry branded bottle with force greater than a quarterback’s throw. It smashed against the wall, puncturing the wooden boards and left glass and whiskey spilling down. 

Joey breathed heavily and then gripped his head, his fingers in his dark hair. What was he doing? He wasn’t deranged or anything. He was Joey Drew for God’s sake, the man who was always in the right mindset. Well..at least he thought he was. 

The man didn’t leave the studio ever since this all went down. He couldn’t go home because he was afraid of what he might do to himself or others. His mental health wasn’t the very best at the moment. Staying here was the best thing. 

There had to be something he could do! All of this guilt was weighing him down and made him feel sick in the head. Sure enough, he’ll end up with a straight jacket on his chest. Joey didn’t want that because he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to feel this way. Henry should be the one to think he made such a horrible mistake. 

All of a sudden, Joey’s stomach started to growl with hunger. Crap. He was so upset that he forgot to feed himself something. 

He wiped some of the whiskey he drank from his mouth. It tasted wonderful but it only made him feel more drunk than happy. Maybe that’s why people shouldn’t be drinking their problems away, they’ll only feel worse.

Joey picked up the remains of the bottle to throw them out in a trash bin and then left his office to think. The halls of the studio were quiet and empty. Dust particles started to form and floated around in the air as a sign that he hasn’t cleaned the place in a while. Ink dripped from the pipes above and formed puddles. He made a mental note to fix that.

It was strange to think that this place used to be filled with people who smiled. It was a happy place where imagination ran wild and was cherished. Now it was abandoned permeating sadness and crushed dreams.

Joey sighed as he pictured employees walking around with papers in hand, talking to others and smiling without a care. He heard the sound of laughter and then music from the episodes. Why did this have to go away so quickly? Why did everything have to go downhill when it was supposed to go up? 

His feet took him to the ink machine room. The powerful hunk of metal sat with nobody to retrieve its ink. It was a shame it now had no other purpose but to provide power to the studio. It was such a glorious machine built by his very own two hands.

Then his eyes fell to the pentagram which was still on the floor in front of it. Hmm..wonder if it still would work.

A grin slowly started to form on his face as his eyes stared at the pentagram. It whispered to him, calling to him that he should use it again. Maybe he could.

What if he performed more rituals? What if he asked the gods to give him great success? Its possible..nothing was impossible now that he created such beautiful cartoons to life.

The toons..would the gods accept them as an offering? A sacrifice? It could please them, make things right and settle up all the odds. Everything needed to be balanced...perfectly balanced, as all things should be. 

Joey didn’t want to hurt the toons since they’ve helped his company grow but he was their creator. He gave them life so it would be fair if they gave in return. He just had to find the perfect moment to reach out and grab them. 

The boss walked down a hallway to find Bendy and Boris now playing with stuffed dolls by Henry’s desk. Bendy had his doll version of him while Boris held his own. They pretended that they were climbing a mountain which was Henry’s work desk. It was nice to see them play with each other like children.

Children...oh how they loved to see the cartoons every Saturday. They’d beg their parents to allow them to turn on their televisions and park themselves in front of it. They anticipated the moment they could see their favorite dancing devil on screen. 

Man... 

He missed that...

It used to be such a lovely time that Joey wished he could go back to. But like his dumb arch rival always said: “keep moving forward.” He hated to admit it but ol’ Walt was right, there was no point to dwell on the past. Thats what he’s been doing this whole time. And now the man was paying for his actions and consequences. 

But all of this was going to change when he gets his filthy hands on the toons. He had to find the right moment to strike..when they are completely susceptible and not capable of fighting back. Then the realization hit him:

Bendy had to be away from Boris.  
The demon now has abilities that could put him in a wheelchair. The wolf was innocent and weak, easy to grab.

That’s what he needed! Bendy has been by that wolf’s side the entire time his buddy was created. It was like he was his bodyguard and Boris was the celebrity who needed constant protection. Or Bendy was the father and Boris was his son. It was a really strange relationship but Joey had to admit that it was also sweet.

Okay..it is time to come up with a plan to lure Bendy away from Boris and then he could snatch the wolf for the ritual. Joey silently turned his heel and went to his office to plan.

Meanwhile, Bendy was calmly playing with his tinier version of himself. He moved it up Henry’s desk, pretending it was Mount Everest. Boris’ plush slowly joined him after.

“I’m the first ever demon to climb Mount Everest! My name will surely go down in the history books!” Bendy made his plush say. “Everyone will know the name of Bendy!”

Boris smiled and controlled his doll to say,” Don’t forget me, buddy! I climbed the mountain, too” 

“Of course I wouldn’t forget about you! I mean, I am the more memorable and handsome one but they’ll know you I guess,” Bendy’s doll snickered. 

But then the real Bendy fell silent. His smile dropped and lowered his arm from the top of the desk.

He had felt an odd presence leave the room. It was that eerie feeling of being watched behind you and made your skin crawl with anxiousness. It was the experience that makes you look over your shoulder to see if anything or anyone was stalking. 

Bendy didn’t like it one bit. He knew that him, Boris, and Joey were the only ones left in the studio so there was one culprit of stalking: Joey. The demon decided it was best not to tell his friend of the feeling and continued playing. 

He put his iconic smile back on his face and spoke through the doll,”Bendy and Boris: the best explorers ever known! The ones that laugh in the face of danger! The ones that eat peril for breakfast with milk! The ones that-“

“Uh Bendy I think we get it,” Boris said bluntly. 

“Get what?” Bendy blinked at him, confused.

Boris now had a serious expression on his face, making Bendy puzzled.  
“Get that we’re amazing explorers?” He asked. Boris shook his head.

“Then what are you talking about, man?” 

The wolf sighed and put his doll down on Henry’s desk chair. 

“I get that we aren’t safe here no more. I ain’t stupid, ya know that right Bendy? I could tell that you was pretendin’ that Joey wasn’t watchin’ us play. You don’t have to continue playin’..I can handle speaking about this.”

This reaction from Boris was incredibly sudden, Bendy had no idea he knew Joey was watching them. The demon had kept it hidden from him to protect him but it seems like he failed.

“Oh. Sorry pal, I’m just trying to protect ya. I don’t want another repeat of that one night..” Bendy shivered at the thought of that very scary night. Joey almost hurt them and then the devil had transformed into an even bigger devil. He didn’t like that he did. 

Being that..that thing felt foreign and odd to him. The way that everyone looked at his new form hurt him inside. He didn’t like scaring people, especially Henry. Bendy promised to himself that he will never become that angry monster again. 

“So..you know that Joey’s been acting funny lately?” Bendy asked Boris. The wolf nodded and answered. 

“Yep. I don’t like it at all. Real sad that everything is fallin’ apart for him..even if we don’t like him no more,” Boris said putting his plushie down. 

“Yea..I never knew things could get so bad. When he smashed that bottle earlier, I thought he was gonna do something to us. Either use the glass on us or worse..” Bendy trailed off, thinking of what Joey could’ve done and shuddered. 

But a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see his friend looking back down with a small smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, buddy. We’re still in this together. No matter what.”

Bendy smiled back then pulled him into a side hug.

“Thanks Boris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about Boris and Bendy
> 
> Tbh this one wasn’t so good I had no ideas. Sorry it’s much shorter than all of my other chapters
> 
> I CANT WAIT TO MAKE JOEY ALL CRAZY YOOOO
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter


	30. Joey’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Drew hasn’t slept or left the studio in days. He’s slowly descending into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 29
> 
> What is up everyone! I’m sorry for the long delays, again, I’m still on vacation.  
> This is where the story starts to get interesting.

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 29:

Tick tock...

It was a quiet morning at Joey Drew Studios. Nobody was around anymore, except for Joey and his toons. 

Tick tock...

The man sat at his desk, scribbling away on paper with a pen and ink.  
He didn’t want to waste any time and was determined to finish his plan.

Tick tock...

The clock on his wall read 2:25 A.M., showing that he hasn’t taken any time to get some rest. He didn’t want to stop. He was so close to making everything right again. 

Tick tock...

Joey looked exhausted. His eyes were dark and bags were under the bottom lids. His once perfect hair was now messy and unwashed. His clothes were stained from alcohol and wrinkly from being disheveled. 

Tick tock...  
Drip drip..

Sweat rolled down Joey’s forehead as he scribbled notes on his page. He didn’t bother to wipe it nor did he watch it drip to his desk. A growling noise filled the air, also showing that Joey didn’t feed himself. He was just so obsessed and devoted with his work. Work hard work happy right? 

Books were strewn about the room along with crumpled up pieces of paper and empty inkwells with only a drop of ink left. Usually Joey’s office was nice and organized, but tonight it looked like a tornado went through it. 

Joey’s head was as cluttered as his office. His brain pulsed while he searched through pages of satanic rituals and raced notes across papers. 

He was writing his ultimate plan to finally bring peace and prosperity again to his studio. Soon they will be in production with thousands of episodes on television. Business will be booming even more than what it was before. 

All of this would come true once he made the sacrifice to the gods. To please them and make things right. Settle up all the odds. 

Yes...appease the gods. That’s what he was going to do. It was going to be hard but Joey believed that he could do it. He had only one shot at this since he had only one Boris. He could try with Bendy but with the demon’s new abilities, he wasn’t sure if it would be easy. 

Boris was weak and slow without his best friend so getting to him would be a piece of cake.

Cake...that sounded delicious right now. 

Joey shook his head to get the thought of eating a delectable dessert out. He should probably eat something before he puts this plan into action. 

Never mind that. Taking a break is for the weak, only the strongest pull through till the end. Survival of the fittest. 

Joey Drew looked at the clock on his wall another time which now read 3:00 am. 

“Oh that’s totally bunk! There’s no way I’ve been at this for that long!” He exclaimed to himself, running a hand through his unkempt hair. 

It was probably now a good time to check where the toons were, they could be anywhere in the upper part of the studio. They couldn’t be anywhere else since the lower levels were flooded with ink. 

Shit. That’s something he should fix soon or else whoever failed to get out were now poisoned from the flooding. Just like poor Susie Campbell. Oh Susie...she was so like Alice Angel. 

Never mind that. There’s work to be done. Joey got up from his chair and stretched his body, loosening anything tight. Small popping sounds could be heard while he reached up to the ceiling, satisfying him. There’s nothing like the feeling of relaxed muscles. 

Now that Joey felt nice and flexible, his feet carried him out the door of his office and into the main hall of the fallen studio. 

It still creeped him out that he was the only human in the upper level, knowing that the others that didn’t make it were all dead downstairs. For once in his life, Joey pitied the lives of his workers. He silently prayed that they all went to a better place. 

Joey didn’t see or hear any sign of the toons in the halls so he decided to check every room quietly. First, he went to the ink machine room then the screening room but no toons. He looked in the break room and some closets. Still no toons.

Joey was about to give up when he suddenly heard the sound of snoring coming from Henry’s office. He turned around and quickly yet softly ran down the hall to find Bendy and Boris sleeping soundly.

The little devil was curled up on top of his friend’s lap while Boris slept on Henry’s chair. It was adorable to see but Joey felt a fire ignite inside of him. 

Why were they sleeping in that traitorous coward’s office? They shouldn’t be in here at all. In fact, Joey made a mental note to turn this room into a bigger animators room. He could knock out this wall and add more desks when he gets more animators..and other staff. 

Would anyone want to come back and work here? Especially after everything happened? Was this studio destined to go up and then fall down in ruins?

No. Joey’s destiny was to go big and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He didn’t care if others were with him or against him, it was all about him and nobody else. 

The man slowly crept up to the sleeping wolf and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. It took only a few pokes to get Boris’s eyes to open slightly. He blinked, rubbed them to focus and looked back at Joey. 

Once Boris realized who it was, his eyes went wide and instantly put a protective hand on Bendy. His face turned into a scowl and a low growl escaped from his throat. 

“What do you want, Mr. Drew? We don’t want no harm,” he said with his teeth baring. He didn’t want to wake his friend so he spoke in a quiet tone.

Joey started to sweat a little and threw his hands up in defense. He was a bit surprised at Boris’s reaction since he was normally so kind and humble. 

“Whoa whoa who said I was gonna hurt ya? Nobody,” He whispered, trying to calm Boris down. 

Below the wolf, Bendy stirred a little. He made a small noise and shifted his body to his other side.

“Look, I just wanted to..show ya something. Is that alright Boris? Can I show you something? I think it will make you happy,” Joey lied through his smiling teeth. 

Boris stayed quiet for a moment in thought. He looked down to Bendy and then back at Joey. Should he trust this insane man? He could possibly hurt him and Bendy! 

But what if Joey really does have something to show him? Boris did love surprises, especially if it’s involved with food. Maybe it is involved with food.

“Is it food?” Boris asked.

Joey felt more sweat come down his head. He had to convince him to come, almost as if Boris was the family dog being lured with treats.

“Uhh yeah but I’m not telling you what kind of food! It’s a surprise and nobody likes spoilers,” Joey lied. 

Boris thought for another moment but a small smile spread across his face. 

“Alright, I hope it’s a sandwich or even baby carrots. I love sandwiches.” He was about to get up when he realized he was still holding a sleeping Bendy. “Can I bring Bendy along? I’m sure he’d love a sandwich too..if I don’t eat his.”

Joey shook his head vigorously.  
“Oh no no no Bendy cannot come. Like I said, this is for you, Boris. I wanted to..treat you for being such a good boy.”  
He said, giving him a pat on the head. 

Usually Boris liked pats but this time it felt a bit strange to him. But Mr. Drew was making an offer of food so maybe he was trying to make amends properly.  
Maybe it was best to leave Bendy here for right now. 

The wolf lifted his gloved hands and gently cradled his arms as if Bendy was an infant. The devil stirred a little more but his eyes stayed closed. 

“Of course Alice...I’ll marry you,” Bendy mumbled in his sleep. He reached up to Boris with puckered lips and planted a big kiss on his cheek. 

“We can honeymoon in...my candy castle..” 

Boris tried hard not to laugh out loud and disturb his friend’s slumber by planting one hand on his mouth. He then placed him down on Henry’s chair like he was a father tucking in his son to sleep. 

“Alright Boris, follow me,” Joey said, walking out of the office and down the hall. 

Boris nodded his head and ran up a little to catch up with his creator. His head turned over his shoulder to see Bendy still sleeping. The toon silently prayed to himself that his friend would be okay. 

The two walked together through the halls of the studio with Joey slightly in the lead. Neither of them spoke to each other as they walked, their eyes were kept looking forward. 

The large toon looked over to the man and noticed his disheveled state. He felt a little puzzled and questioned in his head,”Why does he look like that?” He began to worry a little, questioning himself if he should’ve stayed asleep. 

Joey stopped in front of a large room and held out a hand.  
“Well here we are. Go on in, I’ll be right back,” he said, turning around and going down some other hallway. 

Boris looked back at the now empty space beside him and then to the room. There was a long table sitting upright in a small sunken in floor. Candles were lit and placed around the table. Ink was drawn on the floor in a strange pattern with symbols and letters. 

All of this was peculiar to Boris but he could only wonder where the food was. He really wanted that sandwich. 

“Uhh Mr. Drew? I thought you said there was food. Where is it?” He tried calling out to Joey, but there was no answer. It was completely silent. It was an uncomfortable silence. 

“Mr Drew?” He tried again but still no answer. Now he was getting worried. 

He was about to leave when suddenly a voice behind him spoke, running chills up his spine. 

“I’m right here, Boris.”

Before Boris could react and defend himself...

BAM

He felt a painful and pounding feeling on the back of his head. Almost instantly, the wolf started to see dark spots cloud his vision and the comical birds tweeted and flew around his head.

With a mighty thump, the toon fell to the floor. The dark spots overcame his vision and consumed him into pitch blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Boris..he never saw that coming. The poor guy only wanted a sandwich! Me too Bro me too. 
> 
> Wow I just realized he was kinda treated like Henry at the end of chapter 2 by Sammy. Sammy hit Henry and Joey hit Boris. What a funny coinky dink
> 
> Also if you found the word “bunk” that is a 1920s term for bullshit. Again, I wanted to put in some of those slang words to really tie the game with when it takes place. I mean the game doesn’t take place in the 1920s-30s but I believe the Bendy show probably would’ve since most cartoons looked like that with the eyes and gloves. 
> 
> WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE CARTOON GORE IN IT. NO BLOOD JUST INK AS BLOOD
> 
> that’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	31. The Fall of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris’s sacrifice begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNING:  
> This chapter has gore of bones breaking and cartoon intestines. If you are uncomfortable of this, why are you even reading this story I gave a warning before? 
> 
> THIS IS CHAPTER 30 HOLY CRAP

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 30:

There was a sharp, ringing noise in Boris’s ears when he woke up. His head pounded with pressure. Why did it hurt so bad? 

A bright light shone down above him, which was the only light in the room. Everything else around him was dark. It’s brightness hurt his eyes. 

He felt extremely dizzy like he was just on an out of control amusement park ride with no way of getting off. His vision was blurred in front of him and wouldn’t focus. Boris saw double of everything in the room. 

He wanted the dark room to stop spinning so much, it was making him feel a little sick. The wolf groaned and tried to keep his head still with a hand.

Wait..why wasn’t his arm moving? Why did it feel pressure? 

Boris tried to reach his hand up again but felt something pushing his arms down. He struggled again and again but nothing worked.

He looked down and gasped slightly. His body was strapped down with thick leather straps. One was by his chest to keep his upper body from moving and one was more down by his legs. Beneath him was the long wooden table. 

Boris’s mind began to race with millions of questions, faster than he was able to comprehend. In his chest, his heart pounded quickly and was audible in his ears. His mouth let out a small whimper filled with worry.

“B-Bendy? Mr...Mr. Drew? Anyone? Please h-help me! I-I’m scared!” He howled. But nobody answered. He didn’t like being all alone, especially when he’s tied up.

What was going on? Why was he strapped down to a table? Where is everyone? 

He was about to howl again when he heard footsteps coming closer to the room but he couldn’t see for it was so dark. 

“Bendy? Is that you buddy?” Boris tried to call to the footsteps. He now could barely see the figure and could tell that it was definitely taller than his little demon friend. 

Oh no...not him. Anything but him.

Joey’s shoulders bounced up and down as he laughed in the darkness. His laugh sounded maniacal and delirious. When he stepped out of the shadows into the spotlight, Boris felt his stomach drop and his heart stopped. 

The man looked even worse than he did earlier, showing that he was descending even further into madness. It was a shame to see him like this. His eyes...oh his eyes...they were bloodshot from lack of sleep. 

His grin was wider than Bendy could ever smile, showing some yellow teeth. It stretched his face out and made him look like a freakish clown at a circus. 

“Good morning Boris! Hope you slept well cause I know I haven’t in weeks..heheh” he chuckled. “I bet you’re wondering what the hell is goin’ on, aren’t ya?”

Boris swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head. He was shaking all over like a rattlesnake’s tail. Ink ran down his head as if it was sweat. Joey smirked slightly at this site. 

“Well let’s put it this way: my company has gone to shit and I’m planning to bring it back right up. To do so I need to make a sacrifice to my good friends, the gods. Simple as that!” He laughed as if this was normal.

 

Boris, being his usual slow minded self, was a little confused. He didn’t understand why he was the one being chained up. 

“Uhh..then why am I tied down?” He said, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

Joey suddenly bolted to the table and grabbed one of Boris’s overall straps, making the toon pull forward. The man got real close to him, so close that he could smell the whiskey in his breath. 

“Because you’re the sacrifice, you big sap! You’re the one that’s gonna make this hellhole of a studio into something brand new!” Joey yelled in Boris’s face, leaving some spit on his snout.

“And there’s no way you’re getting outta here, ya hear?”

Not wanting to cause anything else to happen, Boris quickly nodded his head in agreement. Now he was even more scared than before, he didn’t want to be sacrificed! Well..whatever that meant. 

Maybe being sacrificed was a good thing! If it meant for helping the studio, Boris will willingly help. He just hoped nothing went wrong. 

Joey climbed back down from the table and went over to another long table with a sheet covering it. He grabbed one end of the sheet and pulled it off dramatically, revealing what was underneath. 

There was a brown book of satanic spells, a lighter, a bowl, and then sharp tools. Each of them was carefully placed down with even amount of space between each other. Even in a crazed mental state, Joey was able to be his usual neat self. 

The man picked up the lighter and flicked the striker on the side. Instantly, a small flame flickered to life and released the scent of fire. He walked over to the candles on the pentagram and started to light each one carefully. 

Now the room had a little more light but not enough to make it bright completely. Candles usually meant comfort and warmth with its soft flame but right now, candles meant something different that Boris wasn’t sure about. 

Then Joey went back to the table to grab the book of spells and opened it. He paused to read one of the pages and looked back up to Boris with a devious smile on his face, showing his yellow teeth. 

“It appears that I have to do something that you aren’t going to like, my friend. But I’m going to have to do it anyway for the sake of my company,” he said then chuckled. 

He set the book back down then grabbed one of the sharp objects. Joey held a small knife out in front of him and admired it. 

“You know..small knives like this might seem weak to the simple minded, but I see that this has potential to make just the right cut. It’s kind of like the lower class of society. I was part of them but my social status climbed along with my show,” he said to the knife, twiddling it between his fingers and inspected each part of it. 

Then he smiled and said in a mocking and joking tone,”Well if this little knife believed enough in itself, it can make the biggest cut it ever dreamed of! HA! Oh my words were so...idiotic in the past. Dreaming dreaming dreeeaaming. I dreamt of becoming a millionaire and look where that got me! I’m talking to a fucking cartoon character in a broken down building! Enough with that dreaming bullshit.” 

He went up to Boris with the small knife and inspected the wolf’s quivering midsection. Joey held his fingers up by where Boris’s rib cage was and gently placed the tip of the knife to scratch an X as a guide for cutting. 

His brown eyes looked at Boris’s pie cut black ones, fear displayed in the toon’s. 

“I want you to listen to me closely: Never have high hopes for a living, Boris. Never dream so much that they come crashing down in flames like mine did. You’ll regret it in the end.” 

Boris’s whole body shook and struggled in his restraints as Joey slowly lowered his knife to the wolf’s chest. He didn’t want this to happen to him, he didn’t want to be cut. 

Where was Bendy? He was supposed to protect him! Did Joey get to him before? Was Bendy dead? No...Bendy isn’t dead, he would never die and leave him alone. 

“Mr. Drew...please don’t do this! I don’t want to die..I don’t want to die I don’t want to die...please don’t kill me like Bendy..” Boris’s words stuttered from anxiety and fear. 

This made Joey’s hand stop just a hair above the inky chest. He paused for a moment and didn’t say anything. Then he laughed, it grew louder and more crazed as he threw his head back. 

“You think I killed Bendy? HAHA oh no no Boris! I didn’t do that nope I did not. I decided to leave him be for right now, I actually knocked him out with some kinda sleeping pill.” He laughed again. “Didn’t want him to hear your screams.”

Boris shook his head and tried to plead to be let go. “No no no Mr. Drew don’t do this please don’t do this don’t do this!” But his words never came through. They were only white noise to Joey’s ears. 

Then Joey Drew finally lowered the knife down on Boris’s chest, sinking into the inky skin. The wolf let out a sickly howl from his throat as he writhed in pain. It felt like someone was punching him until the realization kicked in that he wasn’t being punched but being stabbed. 

Ink started to pour out from the punctured wound and spilled onto the floor, Joey’s clothes and the table. It gushed out like a river and tasted like poison. 

It was easier for Joey to see the ink instead of blood, it wasn’t like cutting through a human being. A human being shouldn’t stab another human being, but then that was how people won fights. Joey liked a good fight. 

The knife did puncture Boris’s chest, but it started to sink through the ink like quicksand. Slowly, it sunk in and left nothing behind. 

Joey stood there, completely shocked yet astonished. “Wow..Boris, you may be super sensitive but damn you got thick skin. HA! Oh well, guess that means I’ll have to use a bigger knife,” he laughed casually and went over to the table.

This gave Boris the chance to breathe for a quick second. His chest heaved heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Rolls of ink went down his head like sweat and dropped to the floor. His heart raced and felt like it was going to burst.

“Oh Bendy...please wake up. Please make Joey stop..” he mentally cried out to his friend. “Please help me Bendy. It hurts so bad.”

Boris’s pleas were never answered and Joey came back with an even bigger knife than before. This one was large with a sharper blade, probably a carving knife. 

He smiled as if he was a child with an ice cream cone. “Ohohoh! Look at this big guy oh yeah! This one will definitely cut through,” he said excitedly. 

The no longer sane man walked back to Boris with the bigger knife in hand and a huge smile on his face. 

Poor Boris couldn’t take it anymore. He immediately started to whimper and cry whenever Joey got close to him.  
“N-No! No m-more please! I-I don’t w-want to d-die!” He pleaded, inky tears poured down from his face. 

The crying never stopped Joey, he could only laugh at the sight of a wolf crying. To him, wolves were fierce animals with no mercy but this wolf was acting like an infant. 

“Boris, you gotta calm down or else I’m going to miss and hurt you somewhere worse. We don’t want that no no! I’m going by what the book says and you’re going to shut up,” he barked. He was the one that was fierce with no mercy. 

Joey started right away to carving again, he stuck the larger knife in Boris’s chest and went down to just above his overalls. The wolf cried out in pain, his howl echoing through the halls of the studio. They were loud but not loud enough to awake a sleeping demon. 

More ink poured out and splattered on Joey’s face but he kept going. He turned the knife to go parallel above Boris’s pants and guided it along. Then he turned the blade again to make it go back up, then parallel to make a big rectangle. 

“There we go. It’s almost like cutting a pumpkin for Halloween! Except...it’s not a pumpkin..I’m cutting a cartoon character made of ink. Eh whatever I always loved Halloween anyway,” Joey said while admiring his work. 

Boris had more tears running down to add to the mess of ink on the floor. He just wanted this to be all a dream. Yes..a terrible, terrible, terrible dream. But it was time to face the music: it wasn’t a dream because it was his reality. A horrible reality. 

Joey put one of his fingers into the top part of his cut and then pulled hard. A piece, literally a piece of Boris pulled out just like a pumpkin. It was a slab of solid ink and fell to the ground with a slap.

Now, Boris had no stomach to cover his revealed rib cage and toon intestines. Joey went up close and was so fascinated to see that his ritual from earlier actually created a digestive system made of ink. This was something that deserved to be ink the history books. 

“It’s such a shame that this beautiful work of art has to be used for the ritual. I’d love to show everyone that I was able to make life out of something other than flesh and bone,” Joey said, sighing. 

Beneath Boris’s rib cage was his beating heart. It didn’t look like what most people drew these days but it looked like a real human heart, just black and white. The heart was beating at a slower rate this time, for Boris was feeling a little fatigued from crying and panicking so much. 

“I thought I was supposed to help..” The toon said quietly, but not quiet enough for Joey’s ears to hear.

The boss turned to him and put on a smiling face. “Oh but you are! You’re helping by giving your beating heart for the ritual! This is the sacrifice, Boris. The gods will accept your heart to make things right again!” 

This wasn’t what the wolf wanted at all. He wanted to help but he also wanted to be alive as well. There was no turning back now. 

He started to think of all the things he hasn’t seen, all the places he hasn’t been, all the foods he hasn’t eaten. There was so much to this world that he will never be experience. 

Then Boris thought of Bendy and how much he will miss him. His smile, his laugh, his jokes, everything. All of that will be gone. 

A whimper escaped from the wolf’s throat as he thought. This couldn’t be the end for him, it shouldn’t be. 

Joey hated to see his creation like this. He didn’t want to hurt him but this had to be done. He had to save his studio from hell. 

He grabbed a hold of Boris’s ribs and started to pull hard to get to the heart. The toon howled even more as he felt his body being torn apart by the hands of Joey. The sound of breaking bones filled his ears.

One by one, the ribs opened as if it were box flaps. Only one end of them still stuck to Boris’s chest while the other ends pointed outward. Now the heart was finally accessible. 

Joey stared at the beating heart in front of him. This was it for Boris. With one pull, his life would be over. His creation would never walk these halls ever again. He would have only one toon to take care of. He had two shots at this and this was one out of both. 

The man gave one last look at Boris to see if he had anything to say.  
“Any last words, Boris?” He actually hated to say. 

The toon could barely stay awake at this point from the agonizing pain he was feeling. Speaking was probably going to be hard but he had to try. He opened his mouth to let out his final words. 

“..y-yes. Tell..t-tell..” he had to pause to breathe. “Tell B-Bendy..that..I love him...like a brother.” 

Joey had to admit: it was very touching. It was touching that they cared so much about each other. He wished it was the same for him and Henry but that was gone now. 

He grabbed a hold of Boris’s pulsing heart and gave it a hard tug. Immediately, the inky heart gave way and was now in his hand. Simple.

For Boris, it was lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprisingly felt nothing as I wrote this. I love Boris a lot, he is a good boy but I don’t ever cry in movies or books. It’s strange. I do feel sad but this was easy to make.
> 
> This was what I was waiting to write about! I don’t mind gore that much so it was easy. I want to be a nurse so I should get used to this kind of thing. 
> 
> I’m sorry about Boris but one of his clones died, I can’t change that. Rip Boris you were a good boy.
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR 2100 HITS


	32. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey succeeds in summoning a god, but fails with everything thing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 31!
> 
> Hey everyone!!! Man this chapter was actually so hard to make, I wanted to make everything completely perfect. I debated with myself over the ending of this story but I can’t exactly tell you what I was planning to do. It was frustrating me so I decided to take a tiny break but I can’t stop. I’m still on vacation!

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 31:

The heart in Joey’s hand dripped with ink. It felt cold, moist and sticky, almost similar to a human heart. It no longer beat to provide life to the toon in front of him.

He sighed in relief as he admired the inky organ. Soon he won’t be suffering anymore once he used this for the gods. Everything will be perfectly balanced as everything should be.

Joey looked back up at his now dead toon and felt a little bit of regret. The wolf looked lifeless with the cartoonish X’es on his eyes and mouth hanging open from screaming. It was strange to see the once bouncy and bubbly toon so dead and unmoving.

“Sorry Boris but it had to be done. This will all be worthwhile whenever the studio is up and running again,” he apologized to the dead toon.

Boris didn’t reply, his head simply tilted to the side.

Joey went back to his work by setting up his ritual. He placed the ink heart in the bowl he had on the table nearby and then carefully sat it down on the ground. The pentagram was still on the floor with the candles placed around and lit, he moved the bowl on the center symbol.

“Alright, looks like everything is ready. It’s time to bring this studio out of the pit it fell in,” Joey said with a determined look on his face.

“It was me who built the place from the ground so it should be me who gets to be the head of reconstruction without anyone named Henry ruining it.”

He picked up his book of spells and flipped to the page that had his spell on it. It was a spell that would allow the summoner to speak with the all powerful gods. They could choose to ask for a wish and the gods could accept the offering or they could not.

Joey took a deep breath and began to recite the spell.

**“Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo...”**

He began to repeat the spell over and over, the flames of the candles grew as he did. The room started to shake around the man from the demonic power. Joey’s eyes glowed a ghostly white and blood started to drip from his nose.

 **“PHASMATOS TRIBUM, EXUM SUE, REDEM SU PAS QUO**!” He yelled louder this time, his voice was a little distorted from the spell.

The flames grew larger and the pentagram glowed brightly as it activated. It started to feel as if there was an earthquake underneath the room from its violent shaking.

_**“I JOEY DREW SUMMON THEE ALL POWERFUL GODS! HEAR MY CALL! HEAR ME!”** _

The pentagram illuminated the room from its bright lights. A powerful surge of more lights exploded into a column above the pentagram and blinded Joey’s eyes, making him shield them with an arm.

The column of light sank back down to the floor and disappeared. There was a figure that now floated above the circle. The figure was a tall, dark, and muscular. He had long and sharp horns adorned on his head, fire burning around his body, and a large pointed staff in his hand. His eyes blazed a dark and menacing red color.

“ ~~ **Who has awakened me from my slumber...”**~~ the tall being said with a deep voice. He had sharp teeth in his mouth.

Joey couldn’t believe that it actually worked. He summoned a real god! Was there anything that he couldn’t do?

Well..handle a good business that is..

He felt jittery from the intimidating look of the god, the powerful being’s presence radiated and affected him. Joey had one shot at this so he needed to make a good impression and smart decisions.

The man shakily stepped up to the god and tried to speak to him. He felt a bit embarrassed to be acting so scared in front of such omnipotence.

“I-it was I..J-Joey Drew. I’m t-the one that summoned you...your..excellency..” he said, then awkwardly bowed. He wasn’t sure how to act.

“I summoned you to help me.”

The god seemed to laugh at this. His mouth pulled into a slight smirk. He looked Joey up and down as if he was studying him closely.

“ ~~ **You don’t exactly look like someone that would summon a god. I must say that...I’m impressed**~~ ,” he said.

Joey shifted uncomfortably in his position. He wiped the sweat from his head and cleared his throat.

“Yes.. well I somehow was able to bring you here. But I need your help, please sir. I need my company back..I don’t want it to fall to ruins..,” Said Joey.

The god stayed silent for a moment in thought. Then he nodded his head.

“ ~~ **Very well, mortal. Bring me my offering and I will grant you your wish.**~~ ”

“Oh right away, my lord!” Joey felt glee bubble up inside of him. He smiled wide raced over to the bowl with the ink heart and lifted it off the floor to show the god. The man took a knee to bow and hold the bowl up in respect.

“Here is your requested offer, my lord. I hope you...find it to your liking,” he said.

The god took one good look at the ink heart and his eyes narrowed. Fire burned instead of pupils. He gritted his fangs, picked up the ink heart and shoved it into Joey’s chest.

“ ~~ **What is the meaning of THIS? I ASKED FOR AN OFFERING, NOT AN ARTS AND CRAFTS PROJECT!**~~ ” The god’s voice boomed and shook the room. ~~**“I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!”**~~

~~**Joey held the ink heart in his hands and stared at it blankly. What had gone wrong? Why wouldn’t the god accept it?** ~~  
~~**He began to sweat and worry.** ~~

He stuttered his words,”B-but why? I-I gave y-you what you w-wanted! I thought I did everything correctly from the ritual to speaking to you...a-and-“

“ _ ~~ **SILENCE**~~_!” The god yelled, the flames around him grew taller from the volume and anger. Joey’s legs quivered.

“ ~~ **I have dealt with many pathetic attempts for granted wishes but this is by far the worst. We gods of the underworld only accept human or animal organs.”**~~

Joey couldn’t believe that this didn’t work, he thought he did everything perfectly. He was afraid of what would come next for him.

The god closed his eyes for a moment.

 ~~ **“Joey Drew, I foresee a terrible fate for you in your future. Choose your actions wisely and you may not see me or any of the other gods again. I must go now**~~.”

The powerful being was about to lift his staff when Joey ran toward him with his arms up in the air.

“Wait no! Please don’t go! I-I can fix this!” He yelled.

The god simply stared at the man and scoffed.

“ ~~ **You cannot escape your fate.”**~~

Then with a loud stomp from his staff, the god was gone in a fiery flash. The candles blew out and only smoke came from the tips.

Joey stood there with his jaw agape and his eyes wide. He couldn’t believe it...he had one chance and blew it...all because he gave the wrong offering.

He was such a fool for believing that this would work.

A fool.

The man slowly sunk to his knees and looked up to the ceiling. His throat let out a sorrowful cry of anger and sadness.

“No...NO! NO NO NO NO!” He began to pound his fists on the sides of his head as he screamed. Each blow didn’t feel as painful as the feeling in his heart.

“This cant be happening! I can’t let this happen! No..I can’t be stuck in this hell forever! I WANT OUT!”

Joey then fell to the floor completely and lied there in front of Boris’s carcass, crying. He cried his eyes out with no one to hear.

After a few more minutes of feeling sorry, he began to feel fatigued. His body ached and eyes sunk in from lack of sleep. The ritual must’ve worn him out and taken all the energy out. Maybe a long rest with some alcohol will make him feel better..

Slowly, Joey put one hand after another on the floor for support and pushed his tired body off. He felt more stupid than exhausted. He shouldn’t be moping about this, it was his fault for not getting the right offering.

He stuck a shaky foot out to begin walking but almost fell forward. How was he supposed to get out of here without tripping and stumbling?

He looked around the room and spotted a discarded wheel chair in the corner. Huh...he never noticed that before. It looked perfect to wheel himself around in, he wasn’t so old but soon it would be time to use one.

Joey figured to army crawl his way over to the wheel chair and struggled to help himself up. The first try he almost wheeled it backwards but after another try, he heaved himself onto the wheelchair’s seat.

“You softy...you could’ve walked to the office but no..you can’t even do that. You can’t run a business either..” he muttered to himself.

Joey put his hands on the wheels and tested it out by pushing them forward and back. The wheelchair rolled as he pushed and felt smooth. The wheels made a small squeaking sound when they went across the floor.  
This should do.

He then rolled himself out of the room without looking back..without looking back at his failure.

The man went through the dark hallways of the studio and all the way to his office. He lifted a hand to the doorknob and opened the door to his messy workplace.

Just a small nap should be okay...

He wheeled himself in the room and shut the door. There wasn’t really a place for him to actually lie down and close his eyes but maybe he could sit in his office chair. It usually provided enough comfort during long days here.

Joey went over to his chair and carefully lifted his tired body off from the wheelchair to the other. It was hard but he managed to plop himself onto the plush chair. Instantly, his eyes grew heavy and he let them close.

Finally. Some peace.

-Few Hours Later-  
Pie cut eyes fluttered open but shut again when the bright lights shone into them. Bendy’s head felt whoozy as if it was rolled down a steep hill. The room wouldn’t stop spinning.

“Whoa....stop spinning, room..heh..” he mumbled as he tried to focus his vision on something. Was his sleep really that well to make him feel this way? And how did he end up on the chair?

“Boris why is the room spinny?”

No answer.

Bendy didn’t feel his friend’s body behind him. He picked up a hand and felt the empty spot where he was before. He could’ve sworn Boris was right there! They slept here together!

The devil’s face scrunched up in confusion. Where was he? “Boris? Boooorrrrissss where are youuuuu?” He called out to nothing. His voice echoed in the empty hall. He was beginning to be frustrated.

Bendy thought for a moment and a lightbulb went on above his head. Boris was probably playing with him!

“Maybe I just gotta go find him! Oh he’s gonna be found real quick cause I’m the best hide-and-go-seeker there is!” He picked himself up from the ground and slapped his fist into his palm.

The little devil lifted one leg from the ground and quickly zipped down the hall out of Henry’s office, leaving a smoke cloud in the shape of himself.

“Boooorrrisss! Ready or not, here I come! I’m gonna fiiiiind you!”

Bendy first looked in the break room to see if his friend went to look for a snack. He opened the door to find that he wasn’t there and was a little surprised considering the wolf was a foodie.

He shrugged and moved on to the next room: the first level lobby. He zipped on over to it and there was still no sign of Boris.

Room after room, the devil had no luck of finding his friend. The only room he didn’t check was that one empty room by the ink machine room and Joey’s office. He knew for sure Boris would never go in the second option.

Bendy ran through the halls, his footsteps echoed as he picked up speed. He was so excited to see his best buddy. He wanted him to know that he was the best hide and seek player.

Finally, his shoes came to a screeching halt once he reached the room he was looking for. Bendy nonchalantly walked in with his eyes closed in triumph. His hands clenched in fists and swung as he marched.

“Boris if you were gonna play, invite me to play! Heheh!” He said as he strutted his stuff. “It’s game over pal! I’ve won cause I’m the best seeker in New York City, probably the world!”

Bendy stopped walking and placed his fists on his hips, his chest puffed out. The room was silent and still that it was a bit chilling. There was no answer from Boris. The devil was starting to get a little nervous.

“Boris you can come out now I found you.”

Why wasn’t he answering!

“Boris this isn’t funny..”

Bendy began to worry, feeling ink roll down his head. He opened an eye and saw candles and a table. Then he saw feet. Big feet. Boots, actually. Big black boots that looked similar to his friend’s.

He followed the boots that became legs, overalls, a chest, arms...then a head. A head that he would never want to see looking like this. The face had X’s for eyes and a tongue stuck out of an open mouth. The chest was open with ribs pointing upwards, revealing nothing inside.

More ink started to go down Bendy’s head and body. An overwhelming sensation of confusion, heartbreak and anger swept over him like a crashing wave in an ocean.

No...

  
“Boris?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey is honestly a complicated character to write. I’m not sure why but I can never write how he’s feeling since we’ve never met him in the game. I want him to be a sadistic asshole who will do anything just to make things perfect. He is manipulative and caniving. Bendy, however, is just adorable and deserves the whole world. I felt bad for making his best friend die but that’s how it was in the game. 
> 
> I really hope the reason with the god made sense, I didn’t like saying that he is from Hell because yeah I don’t like Hell. I’m sorry that I didn’t write him that well, just imagine some powerful dude I guess
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	33. The Creators Lied To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy starts to put the puzzle pieces together. And he’s not happy about what he finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 32!
> 
> Okay I’m so sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I had so many great ideas that I wanted to put in but there was just too much. This chapter was probably one of the hardest I’ve ever had to write for this story. I couldn’t figure out how I wanted it to end and how I wanted Bendy to act. You’ll see what I mean
> 
> Also if you recognize something from a comic, that’s because I got an idea from SilverStarSheep. DarkBox on YouTube did a comic dub so yeah credits to them!

 

 

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 32:

“Boris? What happened to ya?!” Bendy said as he ran and jumped up onto his friend’s chest. He latched his hands on Boris’s overall straps and brought himself closer to his face.

Boris didn’t answer his friend, his head only tilted to the side. Bendy wondered why he didn’t hear anything from him. He didn’t even feel a heartbeat beneath his feet. He began to worry for his friend.

But what if this was all a joke? What if Boris was only kidding around and wanted to scare him? Bendy nervously smiled to believe this wasn’t real and his best friend would jump up to surprise him.

“Heh..this is really funny, Boris! I get the joke! You can stop joking now!” He tried to laugh. Boris didn’t say anything, his mouth stayed open. Bendy’s smile dropped.

“Come on pal say something! Anything!”

Ink started to drip from the sides of the devil’s face. He panicked and tried anything to get his friend to utter a word. “Uhh...why did the chicken cross the road?”

No answer. Bendy tried to shake his body. Still no answer. He was running out of options. More ink flowed down his head.

“...Boris please say something. I-I need you! I...you can’t leave me here..not with him. Anyone but him!” He pleaded and pleaded. Inky tears streamed from his shut eyes. He clenched the overall straps in his gloves.

This was not a joke, not a laughing matter. Boris wasn’t going to wake up and Bendy hated to accept that. He really hated to see his best friend like this. He had to get out of here..maybe Boris might wake up later.

Maybe he could be...dead?

No...Boris can’t be dead. Not him. Bendy wouldn’t allow that to happen, he was supposed to protect him.

Suddenly, the sound of metal clanging against the floor broke his train of thought. He flinched at the noise, feeling a strange sensation in his spine.

Bendy turned his head to find the source of the noise and then instantly felt anger heat up inside him. His eyes narrowed and his teeth bared in a snarl.

Joey Drew stood in the doorway of the room with a bucket at his feet and a shocked look on his face. Rubber gloves were put on his hands and held up in surprise.

“Bendy?! W-what are you doing up?” he asked nervously.

The man looked slightly less tired from his two hour power nap, but still seemed like he needed more sleep. He carefully stepped toward the angry devil.

Bendy pushed Joey’s question aside and asked one of his own in a harsh tone,”  
What did you do to Boris.”

Joey was about to speak but then closed his mouth. He looked over at Boris’s lifeless body and back to Bendy. He had to lie his way out of this so he could stay alive.

“Hey hey! D-Don’t worry about Boris, Bendy. There was...uh..something wrong with his heart..and he came to me for help. I’m trying to fix him.” Good. “I would never hurt you or Boris! I swear!”

Bendy’s expression turned from angry to thoughtful, to understanding, then to embarrassment. He felt a little stupid that he acted so hostile and mean. He nervously smiled and put a hand to his head.

“Oh..wow..heh..gee. Well I’m sorry for being like this. I better get outta here then..” he laughed a little and then hopped off of Boris.

Joey sighed in relief and picked up his bucket from the ground. That was too close. Thank god he believed him.

“It’s alright, Bendy. Go run along and find something to do.”

Bendy nodded his head and answered,” yeah..I’ll go do that.”

The devil couldn’t stay any longer here, he had to let Joey fix him and then he could play with Boris again. But for now, he had to hide somewhere private, safe, secure. Anything like that would help him get away from that monster that wears a mask of a man.

Bendy didn’t exactly trust his answer but hopefully Boris wasn’t really dead and was only temporarily hurting. The devil awkwardly smiled at Joey and quickly left the room.

Now this was where the question came: where would he go? He couldn’t leave the studio since he would be spotted by an unfamiliar human. He couldn’t hide in Henry’s office since that was too easy and open.

Bendy blindly ran down the hallways of the studio with ink still running all over his face. It would’ve been a frightening sight to see his eyes covered completely by a dark mass.

He didn’t care where he was going at this point, he just had to go somewhere to hide. His feet turned a quick corner but then didn’t find any more floor to continue. Bendy suddenly felt his body tumble downward. He was in free fall.

The demon’s face collided with something hard, then his back, then his face again. Some of the ink on his face cleared and revealed his whole world rolling as he did.

Everything finally stopped tumbling when Bendy’s face slammed against the floor. He groaned and lifted it off of the wood. He turned around and realized he fell down a set of stairs.

Was this part not flooded from the ink?

Bendy slowly picked himself up and stood on his wobbly legs, then brushed off any dust. There was another set of stairs going down, this time he wasn’t going to fall.

He made his way lower and lower until there weren’t anymore stairs to descend. There was a single door with light emitting under by a set of pipes leaking ink. It called to him.

Bendy opened it, revealing a small room with a carving table and some barrels. An axe rested upon the table, its blade was sharp and ready to smash wood.

His thoughts went back to Boris and they came crashing in like a tidal wave, flooding his brain. Ink started to roll down his head again as he worried.

“Oh Boris...why did you look like that?  
Are you really hurt and needed help? Are you still alive? Please be alive please be alive please... you can’t leave me like this. Not like Henry...”

More ink flowed down Bendy’s head as he shifted his thoughts to Henry. The image of the man’s sorrowful face when he was leaving flashed in his head.

“Henry...he left us here, Boris. He said he would be here forever for us..he promised. He promised he would keep us safe from him. Why did he lie?”

But then Bendy realized something. It was the terrible truth. He slumped to his knees and covered his face with his gloves. Inky tears leaked down and joined the rest of the dark liquid that was dripping from his body.

“Why was everyone a liar? Boris, you lied to me as well. You said you’d never leave me.”

Liars... the word sounded sickening in his head. It dripped with deathly poison. Bendy hated liars, even if he was a devil that would be deceiving.

Boris never complained about his heart giving him problems..nor did he look hurt whenever they went to sleep. Maybe he really wasn’t hurt and Joey hurt him instead?

No. Who would lie about that?

Joey would. Joey Drew would lie just about anything to get his way. Bendy remembered that the man had lied to many workers about where the money was going for their paychecks.

He remembered he lied to Boris that he’d fix his broken plush whenever it was still sitting in his office with a broken leg.

It was Joey who did this.

It was Joey who lied about this.

Joey had lied again. He said he wouldn’t hurt Boris..but he took out his heart.

The words echoed in Bendy’s head over and over again like they were a broken record.

Joey lied. Joey lied. Joey lied. Joey lied. Joey lied. JOEY LIED. **JOEY LIED.** **_JOEY LIED._**

**_JOEY DREW, THE CREATOR, LIED TO US._ **

Bendy through his head back as he sobbed. More ink came down his face and created a puddle on the floor beneath him.

“The creators....THEY LIED TO US! THEY LIED TO US, BORIS!” He yelled. He quickly got up from his kneeled position and screamed more.

He had to throw something...punch something..anything that would help him get his anger out. Usually writing made Henry feel much better when he was angry. Should he?

Bendy looked down at the ink puddle he created from his tears and then around the room. There was a blank wall behind him that looked like it could use some..decorations.

The demon dipped a finger into the puddle of ink and felt the cold, black substance on the tip. He then turned to the wall and started to write a message.

Whoever decided to venture down this soon to be abandoned studio would understand that the person running this hell was a liar.

Bendy stepped back to admire his work, he still grew angrier as he read the words “THE CREATOR LIED TO US” in bold, black letters.

He had to do something about this, he can’t stay idly by and let Joey torture his poor friend.

He had to rescue him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Bendy extremely sad but I couldn’t make a good scene for that. Like can you imagine losing your best friend? I didn’t want to make it too cheesy but then I didn’t want to make it dull. 
> 
> I think I’m better at writing about someone that’s troubled and not sad. Like I’m going to make Joey extreme. You’ll love it I swear
> 
> Again I’m so sorry if this chapter was bad, I didn’t like making it. It was hard.
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	34. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy battles with himself while Joey becomes weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry that it’s been such a long time since I’ve last updated. I’m now back in school and I’m busy with work, sports, and my own mental health. I’m trying to become a better person with more confidence etc. Thank you for the support and loving my story!

Imagination’s Abominations  
Chapter 33:

Bendy crouched on the ground with his hands covering his head. It pounded and pounded with mallet-like force of anger and sadness. The thoughts kept coming and filled him with grief. 

He hated Joey for breaking his promise and hurting Boris when he was away. But the demon hated himself more because he failed to protect his best friend. He shouldn’t have been asleep.

Bendy felt as if there were two sides to his personality. Part of him blamed himself for letting Boris get killed and the other side didn’t agree. 

He looked over at his message on the wall. Under the words, there was some marble tile that was pretty clear. The light reflected off of it, providing a mirror of the room. Bendy could see himself on the floor and crawled up to the tiles.

The demon first saw his regular, on-model self but after doing a double take, he saw something else. His reflection now had a different set of eyes, they lost their pie cut pupils and had only small ones. Ink was running down its head and eyes, a devilish smile showed long teeth. 

This Bendy was more frightening and less kid friendly. His face would never be shown on television for the world to see. 

It seemed to be cliché to be seeing the other side to him in a reflection, but it was also a bit eerie. Bendy could only feel confusion and fear. His eyes widened.

The reflection stared back at him with that sinister smile of his. He then laughed a little.

“You stupid little piece of shit..you could’ve kept Boris alive..” the other Bendy said to him. His voice was like his but every word he uttered dripped with malice and hatred.

Bendy was surprised that his reflection talked whenever he didn’t even move his own mouth. He waved his arms up in the air but the other demon didn’t follow. What was going on?! Was he so stressed out that he was beginning to see illusions?

Bendy went over what he was just told, then a scowl formed on his face. The ink demon interjected, believing differently.

“It wasn’t my fault! I was asleep and I never knew something like this would’ve happened!”

The other Bendy simply rolled his eyes at this and barked back,   
“Exactly my point! You were asleep and just let Boris become vulnerable to Joey’s dirty hands. You should’ve known.”

Bendy was about to yell back when he realized that his negative side was right: he shouldn’t have been sleeping. It was all his fault. There was nothing else to say but to admit it.

“Yes..it is all my fault. Now there’s no way to get him back. Joey has him,” Bendy sighed. 

Just then, a lightbulb flickered on above the reflections head. He smiled as it lit up.

“What if we kill Joey?” The devilish side asked. “What if we give him the same kind of treatment that he gave us? The same treatment that he gave Boris?”

This made the devil worry. He didn’t like to use violence for revenge. Even if he was a mischievous demon, hurting people was never his answer. He still regretted scratching Henry awhile back.

He still had those thoughts linger in the back of his head. 

“N-No! No I won’t do that! I’d never kill anyone! Not even Joey!” Bendy yelled at the Bendy on the other side.

“Oh but you will, my friend! You and I are one in the same! We both bleed the same ink, the same ink that will rain down on the monster that started this all!” 

Bendy put his hands on his ears to cover the sound of the reflection’s voice. He didn’t want to believe that he was like this...this thing. 

They weren’t the same and they will never be! He wasn’t going to kill anyone and that was final.

“Shut up! I’ll never kill him! We aren’t the same!” Bendy screamed at the wall. The other could only laugh at this. 

“I’ll show you that we aren’t so different!” The reflection said. “You will see.”

Ink rolled down Bendy’s head as he began to stress out even more. The thoughts crowded his head and crashed into each other like a wild ocean during a storm. 

He didn’t want to have to harm anyone, even Joey. No matter what the man did, killing was wrong and shouldn’t be an option.

“Don’t you want to see him suffer the way you did? Don’t you want to see his downfall? He never treated anyone right, including his best friend, Henry. You miss that animator, don’t ya?”

Bendy tried to cover his head more, trying to block out the chatter as best he could. More ink spilled down onto the floor. Why was he mentioning Henry? 

“Y-yes I do miss him...don’t t-talk about him..please” he pleaded the reflection.

But the other Bendy’s smile only grew as he watched the devil melt. 

“Kill Joey, Bendy! It’s the only way to not feel bad!” He yelled.

“NO!” Bendy barked back, his hands curling to fists.

“KILL HIM”

“NO! NEVER!”

Suddenly, the reflection stopped yelling. The room fell silent and alarmed Bendy. He looked up to see the other demon chuckling.

“Fine..if you won’t do it..then I’ll just have to make you do it myself!”

Then the reflection seemed to jump out of the tile wall and flew into Bendy’s body. It felt strange, almost as if a bucket of water splashed over him. But then Bendy started to feel pain.

Every part of him burned and ached like he was being clawed at. The demon fell to the floor on his knees and curled his body as he screamed in pain. What was this other guy doing to him? 

“If you want the pain to stop, then go upstairs and give Joey what for!” The opposing Bendy said in the back of his head. 

Bendy knew he had no other choice but to listen. He didn’t want to hurt anyone but then he was the one hurting at the moment. It hurt so bad.

The demon turned around and sped out of the room, leaving only a cloud shaped like him behind. This new way of thinking made him run faster through the stairwells and hallways of this part of the studio. His legs carried him upstairs effortlessly since they knew what their new goal was. 

He finally made his way up to the main lobby of the studio. The room was silent like it always was now. No sign of Joey in here. Keep moving. 

“I’m gonna find you Joey. One way or another,” Bendy growled. 

-Meanwhile-

Joey Drew sat in his office once again with nothing to do but sulk. He was alone with only his creeping thoughts in his head that constantly reminded him of his failed attempts to get this studio running again. 

He felt so stupid for thinking the ritual with Boris would’ve saved him. That damn god should have gave him what he truly deserved. He deserved a second chance. 

Speaking of giving second chances, it was so kind of Bendy to give him a second chance after he almost tried to hurt his friend. The little devil was always looking out for others.

Wait...where was Bendy? Joey hasn’t seen him ever since he told him that Boris needed to be fixed. Did he take it well? Should he go look for him?

The man sat there for a while until he finally made up his mind to find Bendy. He slowly rose from the chair but then suddenly, his legs failed to hold him up.

His body fell to the floor with a thump and made his chair roll backwards. He yelled in pain,”AGH! Dammit!” 

Geez...what was going on? Why did he feel this way? Was it because he hasn’t been treating his body well? 

Everything felt heavy as if the world was on his shoulders. He felt weak. 

“Come on Joey..get up you oaf..” he muttered to himself. Slowly, he tried to muster up the strength to pick himself from the ground. One arm was placed on the floor while the other was on the desk.

Joey used all of his might to hoist his weak body from the floor. Almost there..

There was a book on the desk and the man didn’t realize that his hand tried to push off of it. The book started to slide off of the desk and Joey fell to the ground again.

The book fell on his face with a page open, covering his eyes. He felt so stupid. The great and powerful Joey Drew is a stupid klutz.

He took a hand and moved the book off of his face, setting it down on his lap. Might as well see what page just so happened to fall on his face.

Joey sighed and looked down to see that the book was actually one of his ritual books he used earlier. This section of it caught his attention. 

It spoke of something truly...miraculous. Something that would help him in his time of need at the moment. 

In this very section has the spell to merge bodies with any living being.

Why would this catch Joey’s attention?

An idea hatched in his brain, an idea so brilliant it made him smile. 

He is such an old man that he needs assistance. Who would be a better person to help him? Bendy the Dancing Demon..the devil darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this was a bad chapter. I know the whole “evil side” thing is a cliché but I had no clue what I was doing for this chapter I just wanted it to be done. And this might be with the theory that Joey could be the evil Bendy in the game! I don’t fully support that theory but it’s interesting and makes sense. 
> 
> I’m trying my best to come up with things and it’s not easy. I promise that I’ll write better.
> 
> That’s all folks!  
> Tune in for next chapter!


	35. ANNOUNCEMENT

Thought I was dead didn’t you? Well you aren’t wrong! I am dead but somehow still typing. I wanted to announce that I will not be continuing this story due to lack of motivation and ideas. I am so sorry to say this I enjoyed making this story. But there are some good news! I will be making another series of short chapters that would be like reading a script for an episode! After watching the animated shorts like “Snow Sillies”, etc, I knew I wanted to do something special.  
I hope you don’t mind this idea and would read my new series! Stay tuned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was any mistakes made, again, I’m new!


End file.
